La jugada del peón
by Equidna
Summary: La família Malfoy siempre ha sido un peón a manos del señor Tenebroso. Temerosa, odiosa...sumisa. Pero eso cambiará cuando el menor de los Malfoy y único primogénito, heredero de la fotuna de ésta família, haga su jugada con ayuda de Hermione Granger. Aunque lo que ellos no saben, es que no estarán solos...Nunca lo estuvieron. (Todo pertenece a la maravillosa J. K Rowling.)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Para tener amigos como tu, mejor no tenerlos.**

Hermione Granger suspiro hastiada con la pluma entre sus labios. Llevaba dos horas en la biblioteca, pensando un tema con el cual poder sorprender a Snape en su ensayo sobre pociones y para que mentir, no recibir sus tan famosas T siempre dirigidas hacía los Gryffindor. Volvió a mojar la pluma en el tintero y se dispuso a escribir.

_Poción, del latín 'Potio', que significa bebida, son mezclas mágicas que se preparan en un caldero y que son elaboradas gracias a los distintos elementos o ingredientes que se obtienen grácias a la naturaleza. Toda poción tiene su función, puede ser medicinal, letal o puede atribuir cualidades diferentes a la persona que la bebe._

_Ningún muggle, aún siguiendo al pie de la letra la receta, puede completar una poción con los resultados esperados, pues toda poción necessita un toque de mágia, por contra un squib si podría conseguir completar una poción, pues aún no habiendo obtenido los poderes de sus progenitores como magos, por su sangre corre la mágia de ambos..._

Y Hermione continuo escribiendo, completo los 30 centímetros que Snape había pedido esa mañana y continuo escribiendo, abandonándose a la calidez que las palabras le otorgaban. Cuando abandonaba la biblioteca ya era casi la hora de cenar, corrío a la sala común y después de gritar la contraseña contra el retrato de la Dama Gorda que se disponía a deleitar a la muchacha con uno de sus horribles cantos, subió a su cuarto y guardó el material en su baúl. Bajó a la carrera y corrió por los desiertos pasillos que conducían al Gran Comedor.

—Hola chicos—jadeó dejándose caer en el taburete, junto a Ron y Harry.

—¿Dónde estabas?—preguntó Ron que ya había comenzado a comer cuan cerdo en el barro. Hermione miro con cierto asco al pelirojo para seguidamente coger una pieza del pescado más cercano a su lado y ponerlo en su plato.

—Estaba acabando el ensayo de pociones para mañana. La verdad era muy difícil, creo que Snape se ha pasado al no dar un tema específico...¡Y si el tema que he escogido no es el adecuado!—gimió la chica, llevándose a la boca un trozo de pescado.

—Yo he explicado las diferentes pociones que hay y de ellas he explicado los ingredientes y donde encontrarlos y también los efectos de la poción. Tampoco me he querido alargar mucho, los 30 centímetros justos.—sonrió Harry. Hermione asintió, al menos había echo los deberes.

—¿Y tu Ron?, ¿de qué va tu ensayo?—el pelirrojo paró de comer, cogió la servilleta y después de limpiarse la boca, compuso su sonrisa más rara hasta el momento.

—Por ahora no lo tengo echo.—admitió poniendose colorado. Había imaginado que no sería el único, Harry siempre dejaba los deberes de pociones para el final, alegando que eran los más díficiles.—¡Pero los haré por la noche!—se precipitó al ver la mirada que le dirigía la castaña.—Lo juro.

—Me es indiferente si los haces por la mañana o por la noche Ronald, solo quiero que sepas que no te dejaré los míos para copiar, una vez casi nos pillan y mucho menos Harry, ya os pillarón una vez. ¿Verdad?—preguntó al azabache, dirigiendole una mirada asesina. Harry tragó saliva y asintió.

—¡No te he pedido ayuda!—se indignó el pelirrojo con la cuchara suspendida en el aire.

—Y aunque la pidierás, no la tendriás.

El resto de la cena continuó tranquila, estuvieron hablando sobre Umbridge, la cara sapo que siempre vestía de un rosa horrendo, sobre Sirius y también sobre el regreso de Voldemort.

—El ministerio niega las evidencias, creo que por eso mandaron a Umbridge aquí, es la encargada de evitar que la verdad llegué a oídos de todos Harry.—explicó Hermione su teoría.—Y lo peor, parece que lo esté logrando. Nadie te hace caso Harry, algunos piensan que estás loco y no te culpan, viste morir a Cedric. Otros te echan la culpa de algo que no saben, según he oído en la biblioteca, se comenta que fuíste tú quien acabo con la vida de Cedric. Y otros se abstienen a comentar, pero no te creen por miedo a que tengas razón o por sencillamente, no ser los únicos de todo el colegio.

—¡Yo no maté a Cedric! Cedric era un compañero más. ¿Qué necessidad tenía de acabar yo con su vida? ¿Hubiera ganado algo? ¿El Torneo de los tres Magos?

—Sosiegate Harry, nosotros te creemos, no necesitas que el resto se esfuerze en hacerlo.

—No.—negó Harry apartando la mirada de Hermione y comiendo un trozo de pollo.—No sé si de verdad me creeís. Ron se niega a pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort—el mencionado se estremeció—y ahora que baraja la pequeña posibilidad de que haiga regresado, incluso tiembla. Y tú, sencillamente creo que me das la razón como a los tontos, creyendo que quizás con el tiempo se me vaya de la cabeza.

Hermione observó a su mejor amigo asombrada. ¿Creía de verdad eso? ¿Qué le daba la razón como a los tontos con la esperanza de que con el tiempo se olvidará? Carraspeó, incómoda ante tal revelación.

—Harry, yo te creo, y si de verdad crees eso, sinceramente no creo poder hacer nada para hacerte cambiar de opinión. Solo recuerda que siempre estuve a tu lado, que muchas veces no te creí, pero que finalmente me diste la lección de que era verdad, te creo, pues no quiero ser la tonta que no te creio en su momento y que con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que era verdad.—finalizó Hermione levantandose de la mesa y abandonando el Gran Comedor.

Y Ron, Ron simplemente continuó comiendo, levantó la cabeza del plato cuando escuchó a su lado a Hermione levantarse para acontinuación abandonar el Gran Comedor, pero después continuó comiendo, como si la vida le fuera en ello. No le importaba lo que Harry había dicho, tenía razón, pero para que mentir, se había pasado más con Hermione. Harry observó la puerta por la que su mejor amiga había desaparecido, se había pasado y lo sabía, pero también sabía que tenía su parte de razón, Hermione se lo había confirmado, le daba la razón porque tiempo atrás siempre la tuvo él, y por ello ahora se la daba, como aún tonto, en cambio se equivocaba creyendo que la castaña le quería hacer olvidar la realidad. Harry se sintió de repente una mierda y más aún cuando vió a su mejor amigo comiendo como un cerdo y no a Hermione, a su lado, comiendo con ellos.

Hermione llegó a la sala común y esa vez tuvo que aguantar el griterio proveniente del retrato que custodiaba la entrada a su sala común. La Dama Gorda cantó, en un vano intento de romper el vaso que llevaba en su mano, finalmente lo tuvo que estrellar contra la pared.

—¿A acabado?—quiso saber la castaña, mirando enfadada al retrato, que simplemente arqueó las cejas, asintió y pidió la contraseña.—_Fortuna major_—y el retrato se abrió, dejando ver detrás suyo unas escaleras que conducían hacía la sala común de Gryffindor. Hermione subió y se sentó en el sillón más próximo al fuego. Dejó que el fuego la calentara. Por la ventana se podían ver los copos de nieve caer . Suspiro, en la vida se le hubiera ocurrido algo tan retorcido como dar la razón a alguien como un auténtico gilipollas, ella que siempre había defendido a capa y espada sus teorías, sus comentarios...sus verdades. Ahora ver a Harry echándole la culpa, arremetiendo contra ella con palabras infundadas las suyas, era algo que nunca hubiera creido...Y Ron, Ron no era más que un gilipollas al que no le importaba nada más que tener su estómago lleno, sus labios pegados a los de su Lav-Lav y sus comentarios irónicos en la punta de la lengua. Un auténtico gilipollas.

Estuvo un poco más en la sala común antes de subir a su cuarto, no quería encontrárse con Ron y mucho menos con Harry. Se tumbo en su cama y se abandono a los brazos de Morfeo y al sueño que estos le regalaban.

Harry y Ron entraron en la sala común, con la esperanza de encontrar a Hermione en ella. Se llevaron una desilusión cuando la encontrarón vacía, sin rastro de Hermione. Ron se dirigió al sofá y se desparramó en el, observando el fuego de la misma manera que Hermione lo había echo minutos antes, mientras Harry obsevó con culpabilidad las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de las chicas.

—Yo me voy a la cama ya Ron.—informó Harry al pelirrojo que había comenzado a sacar un pergamino y tintero junto a la pluma y el libro de pociones.

—Vale, iré dentro de poco, cuando acabe los ejercicios de Snape.—cuando Harry se perdió de su campo de visión, Ron se levantó del suelo en el que se había sentado y caminó hacía un grupo de chicas que cuchicheaban emocionadas.

—Sí, sí, Emily le pidió salir a Zabini y según tengo entendido, por boca de ella, estuvieron comiendo en Hogsmade y después él la llevó a una sala sin nadie y tuvieron...ya sabeís ¡sexo!.—Ron carraspeó llamando la atención de todas las feminas allí reunidas. Lavender sonrió mostrándo toda su dentadura, no esperaba que Ron fuera a buscarla, siempre era ella.

—Lav, ¿podemos hablar?—Lavender asintió y abriéndose paso entre sus compañeras, que miraban con cierto recelo al pelirrojo, salió de allí y caminó junto a su novio hasta la otra esquina de la sala.

—Dime Ro-Ro, no has podido evitar estar lejos de mí tanto tiempo...—suspiró haciendo ojitos y abrazándo a Ron.—Te comprendo, yo tampoco puedo estar lejos de ti...

—No, no.—interrumpió Ron a la joven, apartándola un poco.—Quiero pedirte un favor. ¿Me ayudarás verdad?

—A ti siempre Ro-Ro—aceptó antes de abalanzarse contra la boca del pelirrojo, éste correspondío gustoso, que más podía hacer, al fin y al cabo le iba a ayudar.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol le dieron contra la cara, parpadeó y se cubrió con las sabanas mientras maldecía a sus compañeras internamente por haber descorrido las cortinas la noche anterior. Se levantó, con su cabellera aún más emmarañada si cabía la posibilidad, suspiró y caminó al lavabo, donde se aseo y después de usar una poción que había comprado en el Callejón Diagon para alisar un poco el cabello y un par de hechizos para dejarlo todavía aún más, salío de la habitación y se dirigío al Gran Comedor, sin esperar a Harry ni a Ron, ya se los encontraría en allí. En éste no había más que un par de alumnos madrugadores, entre ellos Theodore Nott, un alumno ejemplar de la casa de Slytherin con el que se había cruzado un par de veces en la biblioteca y con el que había intercambiado un par de oraciones corteses. También había cuatro Hufflepuff comiendo en su mesa mientras hacían los deberes apresurados, un par de Ravenclaw y ningún Gryffindor. Se sentó en su mesa y espero.

—Hermione tenemos que hablar—la mencionada se giro y se encontro de pleno los esmeraldas ojos de su mejor amigo.

—Habla entonces.—respondió ella, tomando un sorbo de zumo. Ron a su lado ya había comenzado a comer.

—Lo siento me pasé, no tenía que haberte dicho eso, la cagué y por ello me siento un mierda...

—¿Por qué te sientes un mierda Harry? ¿por qué sabes que quizás tenía un poco de razón? ¿por qué te pasaste con la persona que no deberías?—le interrumpió Hermione indignada.— Vale que Ron sea un chico y que con él hables de Quiddicht, chicas y todos esos temas de los que hablaís, pero yo nunca te he dado la espalda Harry.—Y hay Harry sabía que Hermione tenía razón, como del mismo modo lo sabía Ron, que había dejado de comer y miraba a Harry con la disculpa grabada en la frente.

El año pasado, después de que el nombre de Harry saliera en el Torneo de los tres Magos, Ron había comenzado a distanciarse de Harry, sin importarle saber que el azabache necesitaba en esos momentos el apoyo de su mejor amigo, al que consideraba su hermano, y la que estuvo allí siempre para el desgraciado que tenía que enfrentarse a pruebas suicidas, fué Hermione, no Ronald.

—Si ahora me disculpas, me voy a la sala común a recoger los deberes, nos veremos en pociones.—y sin más, como por ahora se hacía costumbre, abandonó el Gran Comedor sin compañía de sus amigos. Pero la castaña no se dirigió a la sala común, tenía tiempo aún para recoger las deberes, los alumnos no hacían más que aparecer ahora por el Gran Comedor cuando ella ya había desayunado, sino que se dirigió al patio de la Torre del Reloj, en el tercer piso, allí descanso y observó la fuente, que parecía custodiada por las estátuas de águilas que la rodeaban.

—Me sorprende no verte rodeada de tus amigos, sangresucia.—dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras con desprecio.—Aunque la verdad, dudo que con tus pintas tengas tan siquiera conocidos.

—Y a mi me sorprende no verte en las mazmorras o acompañado de tus guardaespaldas, se habrán cansado de lamerte el culo o quizás esperan a que lo hagas tu, al fin y al cabo, ya se sabe...la mierda va con la mierda.—escupió la leona mirando con asco al Slytherin.

—Muy sagaz Granger, pero Crabbe y Goyle están en el Gran Comedor, poniendose como cerdos, como también lo hace tú comadreja, aunque creo que no era precisamente de comida de lo que se estaba atiborrando...—meditó el rubio, haciendose el interesante.—No, más bien se trataba de Brown, si. Una muchacha muy fogosa cabe decir.

—Me importa una mierda de lo que se atiborré Ron, como si quiere atiborrarse de arañas, es su vida, yo tengo la mía y desgraciadamente la tuya esta más bien acabada.—Hermione notó la bilis subiendo por su estómago. ¿Cómo era posible que Malfoy se hubiera dado cuenta de la pequeña atracción que sentía hacía Ron? ¿Tanto se notaba?

—Para importarte más bien poco...—dejó en el aire el muchacho que no podía evitar mostrar en su cara una sonrisa victoriosa y a la vez arrogante.

—¿Y tu con Parkinson?, será mejor que te vayas a buscarla no sea que piense que te has olvidado de ella y se lanzé un _Avada Kedavra._—replicó la muchacha, encontrándose sin salida.

—¿Me ves preocupado? Parkinson no es más que una compañera, no necesito su compañía, como tu la del pelirojo, como para saber que la tendré siempre que quiera.—y sin más salió de allí, dejando a la leona meditando sobre sus últimas palabras.

¿Era verdad que ella se esforzaba en hacerse notar frente a Ron? Recordaba las veces que habían discutido sobre tonterías, las veces que habían acabada peleados y como finalmente el pelirojo había sido quien acababa dando el brazo a torcer para deleite de la castaña, las veces...bueno todas las veces que hacía cosas para, con inconsciéncia, llamar la atención de su amigo. Olvido el tema y se dirigió a su sala común, allí recogío todo lo necesario para las clases de la mañana y se dirigió a las mazmorras, donde se encontraba la clase de Snape.

—Sentaos, iré pasando a por los trabajos.—gruñó Snape, arrastrando sus pies hacía los pupitres de sus alumnos, haciendo hondear su túnica.—Bien, hoy realizareís la poción _Solución de hipo. _Todos los ingredientes y pasos en la pizarra, podeís consultar los libros de texto.

Y Snape se sento a corregir los ejercicios que le habían entregado, mojó su pluma en el tintero y alguno sin leer y otros sí, comenzó a poner T a casi todos los Gryffindor. Entonces miró sorprendido el trabajo de dos de sus alumnos...Eso no se lo esperaba, bueno, de uno de ellos sí, pero del otro...ni bajo la maldición _Imperius._

—Soltar calderos, dejar ingredientes, solo podeís poner la poción en los frascos de cristal para entregármela. Longbottom no eché ese ingrediente, Goyle suelte usted también.—dijo Snape, que había soltado la pluma y miraba a sus alumnos con sus ojos de halcón. Uno a uno, los alumnos fueron dejando sus pociones en la mesa del profesor, con sus nombres ya puestos.—Señorita Granger, usted quédese.

Hermione recibió la mirada interrogante e intranquila de sus amigos. Ella atinó a dirigirles una de esas miradas tranquilas que dicen:_ No pasa nada, seguro que no es nada_. Pero es más para cerciorarse ella que sus amigos. Cuando todos sus compañeros abandonaron el aula, Snape se paró y caminó hacía ella.

—Me ha sorprendido señorita Granger, y lamento decirle que no me ha sorprendido gratamente. No me lo esperaba de usted señorita Granger, pero lamentablemente he de suspenderle.

—¿Disculpe?—preguntó atonita la castaña. ¿Qué había echo ella para que la suspendieran?—Podría decirme qué es lo que he echo.

—No se haga la loca. Usted ha dejado copiar su ensayo al señor Weasley. Ambos tienen lo mismo escrito y aunque el señor Weasley haiga tenido la decendia de intentar cambiar algo, ésta bien claro que ambos están iguales.

Hermione boqueó, como pez fuera del agua. Ella no había dejado copiar nada a nadie, y menos a Ron, aún recordaba las palabras que le había dirigido la noche anterior: _Me es indiferente si los haces por la mañana o por la noche Ronald, solo quiero que sepas que no te dejaré los míos para copiar, una vez casi nos pillan..._

—¿Puede dejarme ver ambos ensayos?—preguntó. Snape se acercó a la mesa, cogío los pergaminos que tenían escrito el nombre de los implicados y se los paso a su alumna.—Son, son idénticos...—susurró tendiéndoselos al profesor.

—Así es.

—¿Profesor podría hacer algo para que no suspenda?. Podría hacer otro ensayo, más largo si lo quiere.

—Lo lamento, pero no se puede hacer nada, serían unos privilegios que todo alumno debería haber tenido en su momento.—Cierto. Recordo la vez que pillaron a Harry y Ron, ambos suspendieron la matéria.—Ya puede salir.

Y Hermione salió echa una furia. ¿Cómo iban a suspenderla a ella? Y lo peor de todo ¡por culpa del idiota de Ron!. Cuando los vió a los dos, parados en la pared frente a la entrada, mirandola con preocupación no hizo más que odiar a Ron todavía más.

—¡Idiota!—rugió como un león, antes de avalanzarse sobre un sorprendido pelirojo.—¡Como se te ocurre hacerme esto a mí! ¡Te he ayudado en todo siempre que he podido y cuando no! ¡Te odio, te odio!—sintió los brazos de Harry agarrar con fuerza los suyos y separarla del muchacho que se cubría como podía.—¡Suéltame Harry!

—Hermione tranquilizate.

—¿Pero qué he echo?—graznó el pelirrojo mirando aterrorizado a la castaña.

—¡QUE QUÉ HAS ECHO! ¡TU ERES GILIPOLLAS! ¡COPIASTE MI ENSAYO Y SNAPE TE HA PILLADO, POR TU CULPA VOY A SUSPENDER!

—Yo...—el pelirrojo no sabía que decir, había sido descubierto. La noche anterior, después de una sesión de besos con Lavender y una carrantoña, la muchacha había subido a su habitación y había abierto el baúl de Hermione, sacando de este los deberes de pociones.—Lo siento.

—No sentiste nada mientras copiabas, palabra a palabra lo que yo había escrito.—gritó Hermione un poco más tranquila, pero no lo suficiente, aún notaba la bilis en su garganta.—Para tener amigos como tu, mejor no tenerlos Ronald Weasley.—escupió, con todo el veneno que pudo. Forzejeó un poco con Harry y cuando éste le soltó, salió de allí con paso firme y con la cabeza bien alta.

—Lo siento Hermione.—susurró Ron antes de que la chica desapareciera por uno de los pasillos que conducían al segundo piso.

¡Ay! Y cuánto lo sentiría Ron, porque Hermione Granger no le perdonaría nunca, pues siempre afloraría la duda de si volvería ha hacerlo...Porque quizás y solo quizás, Ron se daría cuenta de lo que había perdido por su gandulería.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Se perdonar, pero no olvidar.**

Hermione se distanció de Ronald y como conseqüéncia también de Harry, pues ambos estaban siempre juntos. Hermione evitaba a Ron, le esquivaba, cuando el pelirojo le hablaba le ignoraba, pasaba de él...y como conseqüéncia pronto también de un Harry que intentaba por todos los medios calmar el ambiente entre ambos.

—¿Por qué no te hablas con mi hermano Herms?—preguntó una tarde Ginny, que se había sentado junto a Hermione en la sala común, en el alfeizar de la ventana. Hermione que se encontraba absorta mirando a los alumnos de primero jugar con la nieve se sobresaltó.

—Ginny, que susto me has dado.—exclamó llevandose la mano al pecho.—La verdad Ron para mí la ha fastidiado un montón. No sé como todavía es un misterio, pero consiguió entrar al cuarto de chicas y coger de mi baúl el ensayo de pociones, luego lo copio, entero de la primera letra a la última, solo le hubiera faltado copiar el nombre para ser iguales. Cuando Snape lo estuvo corrigiendo se dió cuenta y me ha suspendido pociones por culpa de tú hermano.

—¿Pero éste niño no aprende?—preguntó Ginny al aire, bufando indignada.—Primero hizo suspender a Harry, luego según he escuchado le pidió los ejercicios de Historia de la Magia a Seamus y éste se los dejo, conseqüéncia que suspendiera también, y ahora tu. ¿Quién será el próximo? ¿Neville?

El mecionado que pasaba por allí se paró y miró a ambas muchachas interrogante. Ginny se sonrojó, pues no esperaba encontrarselo allí.

—No es nada Neville.—el muchacho continuó su camino hacía el retrato de la Dama Gorda, con la duda aún grabada en la frente.

—Tú hermano lo que tiene es un problema de irresponsabilidad Ginny, pero no puedo echarle solo la culpa a él, llevo años ayudando tanto a él como a Harry ha hacer los deberes, cosa que no debería de haber echo nunca.—explicó Hermione que había vuelto a mirar por la ventana. En el patio había dos niñas sentadas en el nevado suelo, charlando ánimadamente mientras se encogían como ovillos. Un poco más lejos, se distinguía un grupo de muchachos que se lanzaban bolas de nieve mientras reían a carcajada limpia. A la derecha...¿ese era Malfoy? Se acomodó mejor en el alfeizar para poder conseguir una visión mejor. Lejos de todos los muchachos que reían y jugaban, se encontraba Malfoy, que enfundado en un largo abrigo negro, con unos guantes del mismo color y un gorro de un azul ceniza, se encontraba arrodillado frente a lo que parecía un muñeco de nieve, que Hermione supuso, había construído él.

—...¿Hermione me estás escuchando?—preguntó Ginny parándo su charlatanería, a la que Hermione no había prestado atención. ¿Malfoy estaba llorando? Y si era así, ¿qué hacía llorando frente aún muñeco de nieve?—¿Hermione? ¿Hermione?—Ginny dirigió la mirada hacía la ventana, donde miraba su amiga.—¿Qué haces mirando a Malfoy?

Hermione reaccionó, y poniendose roja como uno de los colores de su casa, negó.—¡Que va Ginny!—la peliroja alzó ambas cejas, sus ojos azules como el mar miraron los color miel de su amiga, veía la mentira reflejada en ellos.—Miraba a los muchachos que jugaban con las bolas de nieve...¿te acuerdas cuando jugabamos nosotros?—Ginny asintió, recordaba su segundo año con mucha claridad, sus hermanos, los que en esos momentos se encontraban en Hogwarts, junto con Hermione, Neville, Harry, Seamus y ella, salieron al patio más cercano a su sala común. El suelo se encontraba escondido bajo una capa del blanco más blanco que había visto nunca...recordaba haber sido la primera en disparar contra sus hermanos, que no tardaron en devolverle los golpes, entre risas y juegos pasaron una de las mejores tardes que habían vivido nunca.

—Sí—suspiro la peliroja, recordando viejos tiempos.—¿Qué te parece si bajamos?—preguntó esperanzada. Hermione desvío la mirada a la ventana, por ella todavía se podía ver a Malfoy frente al muñeco de nieve. Y para que negarlo, la leona sintió curiosidad...pero lo que pasa es que los leones no conocen el dicho sobre sus lejanos parientes: **La curiosidad acabó con el gato.**

—¡Claro!—exclamó de repente entusiasmada.—Podemos llamar a Neville y a Seamus y también a Fred y George y ¿por qué no a Dean?

—De acuerdo, yo busco a mis hermanos y a Dean y tu ve en busca de Neville y de Seamus. Nos vemos luego en el patio de la última vez.—Hermione asintió y sonrió. El patio al que habían ído la última vez se trataba del mismo en el que se encontraba Malfoy. Ambas abandonaron la sala común a la vez y se separaron después de un alegre 'Adios'. Hermione recorrío los pasillos que conducían a la biblioteca, después los del Gran Comedor, después los de la clase de Transformaciones...ni rastro de ambos. Continuó buscando, hasta que finalmente se encontró a Neville y a Seamus charlando ánimadamente con el fantasma de Gryffindor: _Nick Casi Decapitado_, frente a la estátua de la esfinge que hace años custodio los terrenos del castillo.

—¡Chicos!—gritó acercándose a la carrera a ellos. Ambos se giraron y miraron a la joven curiosos.—Nick—saludó cortesmente.

—Hermione, un placer volver a hablar contigo, hacía tiempo ya.—la joven asintió, dándole la razón.—Bueno, yo me voy, un placer charlar con vosotros muchachos, ya sabeis, si necesitais mi ayuda no teneis más que buscarme.—Y se fué, dejándo a su paso el extraño olor que dejan los fantasmas...a muerto pero a la vez a vivo.

—¿Qué querías Herms?—quiso saber Neville, que todavía miraba a la muchacha con la duda grabada, pero no la que el griterío de la muchacha llamandoles había causado ahora sino la de antes, en la sala común.

—Ginny y yo hemos pensado en repetir la guerra de bolas de hace años y hemos pensado en reunir a los de aquel día.—no mencionó la posible ausencia de Harry y Ron, pues no sabía si la peliroja los llamaría, lo que si tenía claro era que ella no lo haría.—¿Venís?

—Claro, pero hemos de ir a por ropa de abrigo, si aquí hace frío imaginate fuera.—se estremeció Seamus.

—Yo también tengo que ir.—y sin mediar más palabras, juntos caminaron charlando amistosamente sobre la próxima salida a Hogsmade, hasta llegar a la sala común, donde después de un par de intentos fallidos de Neville por adivinar la contraseña, Seamus la recitó correctamente y se abandonaron a la calidez que desprendía su sala común, que se encontraba calentita grácias al fuego de la chimenea.—Nos vemos dentro de diez minutos.

Hermione rebuscó en su baúl un par de guantes, una chaqueta de abrigo, una bufanda y un gorro, después encontro unas orejeras que no dudo en ponerse. Cuando estuvo lista bajó. Frente a la escalera de chicas ya se encontraban ambos muchachos que sonrientes como un niño pequeño al que le dan una piruleta corrieron hacía el patio en cuanto vieron bajar a la castaña.

—¡Hola!—exclamó cuando se reunió con Ginny y el resto en el patio. Hacía frío, mucho frío. Las piernas le temblaban ligeramente y un par de estremecimientos le recorrían el cuerpo cada veinte minutos, como avisándole que por mucho que hiciera el frío siempre estaría ahí.

—Hola Herms, he llamado también a Ron y a Harry.—admitió la peliroja observando a sus hermanos aliarse para ir en contra de Harry. Los chicos ya habían comenzado a jugar, se lanzaban bolas sin ton ni son, lo más rápido que podían.—Espero que no te moleste.

—No debería molestarme, no te preocupes Ginny, podré ignorarles todo el tiempo, no es algo díficil llevo haciendolo desde que nos peleamos...—una bola estalló contra su cara antes de poder acabar la oración, Hermione observó a Dean Thomas sonreír mientras se agachaba para coger un poco más de nieve y formar una bola.—Ya hablaremos Ginny, tengo una venganza que cumplir.

Hermione se agachó junto con Ginny, cogió un puñado de nieve y formó una pequeña bola, apuntó con ella a Dean y con todo el acierto posible la bola consiguió darle una vez la hubo lanzado.

—Dulce venganza, se sirve en un plato frío.—y nunca mejor dicho pensó Hermione cogiendo un poco más de la helada nieve que había a sus pies.

Estuvieron jugando mucho tiempo, lanzadose bolas y dibujando en la nieve angeles, pero en ningún momento Hermione se olvidó de lo que había venido ha hacer, y en cuánto vio a Malfoy pasar por delante de ellos y dirigirles una mirada arrogante, espero a que desapareciera de su vista para escabullirse de sus amigos y ir a donde minutos antes estaba el rubio. Sobre el suelo, se encontraba un muñeco de nieve, que se aguantaba grácias a la mágia que seguramente Malfoy le hubiera dado. Tenía una nariz de zanahoria, unos circulos vacíos por ojos y una cuerda por boca...

—¿Por qué?—preguntó en voz alta, mirando al muñeco de nieve, que le devolvía una mirada vacía.

—Draco sabes que tu padre no es de tradiciones, no le gusta el invierno al igual que ninguna estación, lleva años odiando la nieve pues en ella vió morir a su madre,se imagina que es roja y eso le desquicia.—habló el muñeco, Hermione sorprendida dió un paso atrás. Al parecer Malfoy no solo había hechizado al muñeco para que se sostuviera, sinó para que hablará y lo hacía con una voz que la joven había escuchado un par de veces: La voz de _Narcissa Malfoy_.

—Eh—fué el único sonido que salío de la boca de Hermione.

—Acuérdate de esto siempre que quieras jugar en la nieve Draco, la nieve no es más que un esdevenimiento climatológico que puede acabar con la vida de alguien. Tu abuela salió junto a tu padre a jugar en ella y acabo sin vida por culpa de un par de mortífagos. Pero no por ello los mortífagos son malos, cuanto antes te entre en la cabeza mejor, al fin y al cabo tu padre ya esta haciendo los tramites necesarios...—el muñeco de nieve estalló antes de que pudiera completar la oración, a su derecha Draco Malfoy con varita en mano apuntaba al aire, donde segundos antes había estado el muñeco.

—¿Qué te crees que hacías sangresucia? ¡¿Qué coño te crees que hacías?!—los ojos mercurio de muchacho destilaban ira...y escondido entre miles de murallas, el miedo a que alguien descubriera el horripilante futuro que le esperaba grácias a los egoístas planes de su família.

—Y-yo, solo había visto el muñeco de nieve y-y había di-dicho algo enton-nces se-se activo y-y comenzó ha ha-hablar...—tartamudeo la joven mirando de soslayo la varita del Slytherin que se alzaba hacía ella amenazante.

—¿Y a ti quién coño te ha dicho que vinieras aquí? Y mucho menos qué le preguntaras o hablaras al muñeco.

—¡El patio no es tuyo, todo alumno de la escuela tiene derecho a estar donde le de la gana, aún molestando a gente como tu, que se cree que todo es suyo y no mira a su alrededor como para darse cuenta de que nada es suyo y de que si algo es suyo, lo esta perdiendo por la arrogáncia y el egocentrísmo!

—Cállate, no sabes nada.—escupió el Slytherin con todo el veneno de una serpiente.—No eres más que una idiota que busca la atención de la gente mediante sus saltitos histéricos en clase, o su palabrería de sabelotodo, pero no puedes estar más sola Granger...y más ahora que la comadreja y el cararajada parece que se han dado cuenta del suplicio de haber sido tu amigo durante tantos años, das pena y la seguirás dando siempre que te esfuerzes en ser algo que no eres.

—Al menos no soy un niño mimado que necessita la atención de su madre hasta en el castillo. Lo que de verdad me da pena a mi, es saber que necessitas un muñeco de nieve con la voz de tu madre para poder pasar las navidades en el castillo, pues ya ni en tú casa te quieren...¿o quizás es tu padre al que no le gusta pasar las navidades en casa? Le recuerdan a su madre.

—¡A mi padre ni le menciones, primero limpiate esa boca de muerta de hambre y llegame a los talones y quizás te conceda el privilegio de poder nombrarlo!

—No necessito privilegios para poder nombrar a un asqueroso mortífago que tiene que lamer la suela del zapato a Voldemort con tal de mantenerse con vida. ¿Dónde quedó la dignidad de los Malfoy cuando se vieron amenazados por su Lord? ¿En el suelo o quizás en la sonrisa de satisfacción de Voldemort?

Lo que Hermione vió acontinuación fué un hechizo dirigirse hacía ella, no le dió tiempo a reaccionar o siguiera a enfundar su varita, cuando quiso darse cuenta ya se encontraba estrellada en el árbol más cercano. Después, todo fué oscuridad. Cuando despertó se encontraba en la enfermería, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le invadió, obligándola a sobarse la cabeza con tal de calmarlo.

—Hermione—exclamó la voz de Ron a su lado.—Ya has despertado, nos tenías muy preocupados, cuando te vimos en el suelo con ese charco de sangre a tu alrededor...pensamos que no te volveríamos a ver.

—Estoy bien.—susurró la castaña con la boca pastosa. Madame Pomfrey que reboloteba por allí corrío a ver a Hermione cuando la escuchó hablar con el pelirojo que no se había levantado de allí desde que la trajeron.

—Señorita Granger, ha tenido suerte, el golpe que recibió no ha sido muy fuerte, ha perdido un poco de sangre pero no es nada grave, se recuperará.

—De acuerdo, ¿cuándo podré salir de la enfermería?

—Un par de días y ya. Ahora sería conveniente que descansará.—Madame Pomfrey dirigó una mirada asesina a Ron que simplemente le sonrió, pero no se movio y para disgusto de la enfermera, las puertas de su enfermería se abrieron para recibir a un buen grupo de Gryffindor. Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, Seamus, Lavender- cosa que extraño a Hermione, pues nunca que habían llevado bien- y Dean, entrarón y corrieron a la camilla donde se encontraba la joven.

—¿Estás bien?. ¿Qué te ha pasado?. ¿Quién te ha echo esto?...—comenzaron a bombardearla, mientras la atosigaban. Hermione sonrió amargamente, quizás Malfoy tenía razón, quizás si llamaba la atención y como conseqüéncia conseguía un poco de atención. Había ido a parar a la infermería y personas con las que no hablaba, habían venido a verle, aunque por como Ron y Lavender se comían la boca, Hermione pensó que no había venido a verle a ella, sino al pelirojo.

—Estoy bien chicos. Estaba jugando y me resbalé, entonces caí.—se sintió una mala persona al mentir y mucho más al encrubrir con ello al culpable de que se encontrará postrada en esa cama: **Malfoy**.

—Hermione.—habló Ron, separándose de los hinchados labios de su novia. ¿Podían ser siameses sin ser hermanos? Estaban siempre agarrados por la boca.

—Dime.

—Quería pedirte una disculpa. No debí haberlo echo pero estaba desesperado, intentaré hablar con McGonnagal para que pueda convencer a Snape, aunque con lo amargado y estirado que es, lo dudo, pero lo intentaré.—explicó el pelirojo su idea.—Por favor, perdóname Hermione.

—Ron, se perdonar, pero no olvidar. Claro que te perdono, pero la confianza que tenía antes contigo se ha ído al garete, lo siento pero como ya te he dicho, se perdonar, pero no olvidar.

Ron asintió. Había conseguido el perdón de su mejor amiga, no le importaba si esta olvidaba o no lo que había echo, pero le había perdonado y por eso estaba contento.

—Bueno, nosotros—se señalo a si mismo y a Lavender.—Nos vamos, te dejaremos descansar.—Y sin más abandonaron la enfermería para agrado de la enfermera que miraba descaradamente y angustiada como el resto de alumnos continuaban allí, alrededor de la única camilla ocupada esa semana.

—Hermione yo también quería disculparme...

—Tu no me has echo nada Harry, te posicionaste a su lado como quizás también hubiera echo yo en la situación de ser un chico. No te preocupes, no importa. Ahora si me disculpaís todos, quiero descansar, así quizás mañana ya puedo salir de aquí.

—¡Tu estás loca Hermione!—exclamaron horrorizados los gemelos a la vez.—Puedes quedarte más tiempo y perder clase, pero quieres ir...¡Por Merlín, el apocalipsis se acerca, un alumno quiere salir de la enfermería!—acabaron saliendo de la enfermería corriendo.

—Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos, te dejaremos que descanses.—dijo Neville mirando divertido la puerta por la que habían desaparecido ambos gemelos.

—Si, descansa.

Y Hermione intentó. Intentó dormir, una y otra y otra vez más, pero al parecer el sueño no venía a ella. Había estado inconsciente un buen rato y por ello no tenía sueño. Lo que Hermione no sabía, era que cierto rubio, después de lanzarle el hechizo, había salido corriendo de allí y había llegado a su sala común, donde había pronunciado la contraseña: _Salazar el más grande de los cuatro_. Y había subido como una bala a su cuarto, ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros allí reunidos. El Slytherin se tumbó en su cama, aterrorizado. Acababa de hechizar a Granger, a la sangresucia, y no por ello estaba así, había visto como ésta se estrellaba contra un árbol, el más cercano, y como al caer sobre la nieve de una manera bruta y violenta, a su alrededor se había formado un charco de sangre que había tintado de rojo la blanca nieve...Y Draco Malfoy tuvo miedo. Tuvo miedo de haber acabado con la vida de la muchacha, por mucho que le costara creérselo y también tuvo miedo por que acababa de revivir una escena que nunca había vivido, pero que su padre y su madre siempre le habían contado:** La muerte de su abuela a manos de unos mortífagos. **Y por mucho que su padre quisiera, temía ser el mortífago.

Y Draco no durmió esa noche, del mismo modo que Hermione tampoco lo hizo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Quizás merezcas una disculpa, pero de mis labios no saldrá.**

Hermione consiguió convencer a Madame Pomfrey de que la dejara salir antes de la enfermería, la joven no quería perder ninguna clase.

—Pero por qué Herms, podías a verte quedado en la enfermería.—decian los gemelos cuando la vieron aparecer por la entrada de la sala común.

—Y hay esta la diferéncia entre vosotros y yo. Yo prefiero ser aplicada y prefiero labrarme un buen futuro...

—Y nosotros vivir la vida, que tampoco es eterna.—interrumpió Fred mientras le sonreía a su gemelo y frente a ellos a un niño de primer año le comenzaba a crecer una nariz, como la del protagonista del cuento muggle de Pinocho. Las risas no se hicieron esperar y más cuando el niño se tropezo con la falsa nariz y esta creció todavía más...cualquiera diría que se podía usar para saltar la comba. Hermione desizo el hechizo y abandono la sala común airada, no sabía donde se dirigía, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Dejó a sus pies caminar solos, llevarla a algún lugar de esa castillo del que tan poco sabia y del que tanto quería saber...

Sus pies la llevaron al patio donde el día anterior se había encontrado con sus compañeros para la guerra de bolas de nieve. Se olvidó por completo de todo y caminó, con consciencia, hacía el sitio donde había encontrado el muñeco encantado de Malfoy. El pequeño claro, rodeado de árboles, todavía tenía el suelo cubierto de nieve y allí donde había caído inconsciente se podían ver todavía unas cuantas gotas de sangre. No podía culpar a Malfoy de todo, pues había sido ella quien había ido a cotillear, como si de Lavender se tratase, y había sido ella quien se había metido con su família, no él. Él simplemente le había insultado a ella, dejando de lado la família, pues ésta no estaba presente para defenderse y eso era algo que ambos sabían. Observó el circulo donde había estallado el muñeco de nieve, en él se veía el suelo, de un gris intenso, pues se trataba de piedra. Se acercó allí y entro en él.

—Granger.—escuchó que murmuraba una voz a su espalda. Sabía de quien se trataba incluso antes de girarse y cerciorarse. Malfoy, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho observaba a la joven...¿aliviado?.

—Malfoy.—murmuró ella. Ninguno de los dos se movió, ambos estuvieron mirándose fijamente hasta el punto de volverlo incómodo. Entonces Hermione dió un par de pasos al frente, con la intención de irse de allí, pero cuando pasaba cerca del rubio, sintió la mano de éste agarrandole el brazo con más fuerza de la que quizás debería.

—Quizás merezcas unas disculpas, pero de mis labios no saldrá.—y sin más el que abandono antes el claro fué el Slytherin, que había dejado a la Gryffindor mirándolo impresionada...¿Acababa Malfoy de pedirle disculpas?, ¿a ella, a la sangresucia?. Tampoco le había pedido directamente perdón, pero a su manera lo había echo y Hermione sonrió con arrogancia ante eso.

Se quedó allí un poco más, hasta que finalmente se dió cuenta de que, allí plantada mirando a la nada, parecía tonta. Abandonó el claro y caminó hacía el Gran Comedor, devía desayunar. Allí ya estaban todos sus compañeros, que comían mientras algunos rezagados hacían los deberes que ella ya tenía desde hacía un par de días.

—Ron, no crees qué podrías dejar un poco de comida.—preguntó la castaña sentandose cerca del pelirrojo que solo alzó la cabeza y como una persona posesiva agarro su plato con fuerza, causando la risa de la castaña.—No pensaba quitarte tu plato, solo digo que podrías acabar lo que tienes en él para poder coger otra cosa, no seas ansioso, la comida no se irá volando.—y tal y como lo dijo, para fascinación de ella misma, la comida de la mesa de Gryffindor salió volando, junto a ella un par de cabelleras pelirrojas sonreían y reían sin parar, mirándo su nueva obra de arte.

—¿Alguien habló de comida voladora?—preguntó George, intentando coger algo de los platos mientras saltaba.

—Nadie habló de comida voladora.—respondió Hermione mirando enfadada a ambos gemelos que parecían los más divertidos de la situación. Los platos de comida voladores pronto comenzaron a perder equilibrio y como conseqüéncia comenzó a caerse lo que en ellos portaban, desde galletas de genjibre, hasta tostadas de mermelada.

—No tiene grácia chicos.—dijo Ginny que estaba cubierta de una mezcla rara de salsas.—¿Podeís parar?

—No.—dijeron a la vez mientras reían al ver como en el pelo y uniforme de una de las gemelas Patil le caía una tostada tras otra.

—¿Cómo?—escucharon que preguntaba la pelirroja, roja de la rabia. Estaba sucía, de pies a cabeza, casi literalmente, y encima escuchaba las risas lejanas del resto de las casas, seguramente riéndose de los que estaban sucios. Fué más de lo que pudo soportar, sus hermanos se lo habían buscado.—_¡Mocomúrcielago!_—rugió apuntando a ambos gemelos con la varita, el hechizo que ambos estaban usando con los platos se cortó de lleno, ninguno de ellos se lo esperaba, los platos fueron cayendo contra mesa uno a uno, ensuciando a todo aquel que había corrido la suerte de no encusiarse antes. Pero no fueron los platos cayendo lo que más llamo la atención, no, lo que más llamo la atención fueron ambos gemelos, que cubiertos de una substáncia viscosa y verde miraban horrorizados y atemorizados a su hermana pequeña, habían escuchado que la muchacha era buena en esa clase de hechizos defensivos, pero nunca lo habían sentido en carne y hueso. En la mesa algunos profesores miraban divertidos la situación, otros como Snape, observaban la mesa con desagrado y otros con preocupación.

—Lo sentimos Gin.—se apresuraron a decir. Hermione comenzó a reír, para desgrácia de los pelirrojos, a los que esa situación no les hacía ni la mínima grácia.

—Os lo teniaís merecido.

Los gemelos bufaron, pero sonrieron como siempre solían hacer, acontinuación abandonaron el Gran Comedor, tenían que quitarse esa cosa que tenían por todo el cuerpo. El resto del desayuno continuó normal, sin incidentes.

—Ginny, creo que te has pasado con el hechizo.—dijo Ron, que miraba a su hermana asombrado. Ésta alzó la varita y apuntó con ella a Ron.

—¿Algún problema?

—¡No, ninguno!—se apresuró a contestar, causando la risa de todo aquel que había escuchado la conversación. Cuando Hermione acabo de desayunar, se despidió de sus amigos y en compañía de Ginny subieron juntas a la sala común, de donde Hermione cogío sus libros de Historia de la Magia, su primera clase del día junto con Ravenclaw.

Historia de la Magia no resultó ese día tan impresionante como otros para Hermione Granger, que se encontró sin mover la pluma durante toda la clase y mirando a la nada...y lo peor de todo, pensando en Draco Malfoy. No pensando en él como una adolescente enamorada, sinó como una persona a la que evaluar, a la que todavía no había conocido lo suficiente como para poder decidir si era bueno o era malo y eso, la volvía loca. Su visión sobre la persona del Slytherin había cambiado el día que le había visto llorando junto al muñeco de nieve, desde ese día al de ahora tampoco había pasado tanto tiempo. Había cambiado porque no le había visto como el arrogante y narcicista que siempre solía ser, le había visto roto, sin vida...

—Señorita Granger sabe la respuesta.—escuchó que preguntaba el profesor Binns que miraba a una de sus alumnas más aplicadas.

—¿Disculpe?—preguntó Hermione que había vuelto en sí, mirándo al único profesor de la escuela que era un fantasma. Cualquiera diria que era guay o quizás chulo tener a un fantasma por profesor, pero que equivocados estaban, todo el mundo sabía que Binns era el profesor más aburrido de la historia de Hogwarts. El profesor la miró decepcionado, y sin poder evitarlo pensó que era otra más que no prestaba atención a sus clases.

—La clase a terminado.—dijó el fantasma, mirando como las caras entusiasmadas de sus alumnos se iban difuminando a medida que se iban alejando cada vez más contentos de la clase. La única que continuó allí fué Hermione, que todavía esperaba la pregunta de su profesor.—Señorita Granger la clase ya ha terminado, puede irse.

—No sín antes contestar a la pregunta que me había preguntado antes, si puede hacer el favor de repetirla.—pidió Hermione sin levantarse aún de su pupitre.

—No creo...—calló al ver la decisión grabada en el rostro de su alumna.—¿Por qué hay magos que odian a otros magos?

—Los magos son personas y toda persona puede experimentar el sentimiento de la envidia, no por ello quiere decir que se odien o que se quieran matar entre ellos. Los magos tienen envidia a las grandes hazañas que hace otro y más aún al mérito y el reconocimiento con el cual es recompensado. Creo que el odio se remonta a la época del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Él obligó a la gente a dividirse entre el bien y el mal, a escoger entre su bando y el contrario, por ello, los que no estaban en el bando del otro devían odiarse, no por algo del pasado...sinó porque sí.

—¿Y por qué cree que los de cada bando odiaban al del otro?.

—Las personas, tanto muggles como magos o cualquier ser humano, son muy susceptibles, creo que se dejan influenciar mucho, y eso sucedió, los prejuicios de unos acabaron con los otros y viceversa.

—Gracias por su teória señorita Granger, puede salir.—pidió el profesor, sintiendo que al menos una alumna le hacía caso y que al menos una alumna podía dejarle casi sin argumentos.

Hermione abandono el aula y se dirigió al jardín, donde había reunidos un par de Ravenclaw que hablaban animadamente. Se sentó en las escaleras de entrada al castillo y espero a que la siguiente clase comenzara. El jardín bien cuidado, estaba repleto de mariposas de diversos colores que revoloteaban como locas sobre las distintas flores que crecían allí, también había un par de gárgolas sobre unos postes alrededor de una fuente con forma de la diosa Venus que de sus ojos salía agua...Hacía un día que había dejado de nevar, pero el frío y el blanquezino suelo no se había esfumado de la misma manera que la nieve.

—Hola Herms.—escuchó que decía una voz que conocía muy bien. Ginny se sentó a su lado y observó a un par de Hufflepuff que habían llegado ahora mismo y que se encontraban besandose.—¿Por qué no puedo yo estar como ellos?

—Porque Harry es un ciego.—le recordó Hermione.

—¿Quién dijo con Harry?—preguntó la pelirroja llamando la atención de Hermione.—Se que Harry todavía ésta un poco atontado con Cho, bueno, todavía está atontado con Cho y por eso dudo que se fije en otra, pero no por ello tengo que estar esperándolo. ¡Hay más chicos, por Merlín!

—¿Pero a ti no te gusta Harry?

—Y me gusta, para que negarlo. Pero también hay más chicos en el mundo Herms, no voy a esperar a que Harry abra los ojos y se de cuenta de que llevo desde los 10 años enamorada de él, he de disfrutar, como dijeron mis hermanos, la vida no es eterna.—explico la pelirroja que todavía miraba a la pareja, que en esos momentos se encontraba tomada de la mano y se miraba a los ojos con profundo amor.

—¿Pero cuánto crees que duré ese amor que se tienen?—preguntó Hermione, mirando con envidia a la muchacha. Ojalá un chico la mirara así.—Los chicos son raros, un día están contigo y al siguiente se pasan al Quidditch.

—A mi eso no me supondría un problema.—admitió Ginny.—A mi me encanta el Quidditch.

—¿Pero para las qué no?, ¿se tiene que fastidiar?, ¿o esperar a que el chico se dedique más al deporte que a ella?.

—Dudo que compruebes esa teoría pelo escombro, nadie se acercaría a ti ni con un palo.—Pansy Parkinson, rodeada de Crabbe y Goyle que habían comenzado a reír su grácia, miraba a Hermione como si le diera asco.—Y lo mismo va para ti Weasley.

—Si alguien se atrevió a tocarte a ti sin contagiarse nada, podrán acercarse a mí.—escupió Ginny mirando molesta a Parkinson. Los dos gorilas que estaban detrás se adelantaron y miraron a Ginny mientras se crujian los huesos de las manos. ¿Se atreverían a pegar a una chica?

—¿Cómo te atreves traidora a la sangre?—escuchó Hermione que decía Parkinson desde detrás de los gorilas. Ambas muchachas se habían puesto de pie y miraban a los dos amenazantes, a la espera de que hicieran algo, no por ello llevaban la varita en la mano.

—Del mismo modo que te atreves tu serpiente asquerosa y rastrera. ¿No sabes defenderte sola que necessitas a tus guardaespaldas para ello?—Crabbe y Goyle dieron un paso al frente dirección Ginny.—_¡Avis!_—una bandada de pájaros salió de la punta de la varita de la pelirroja que rondaron alrededor de su cabeza, a la espera_._—_¡Opugno!_—estos comenzaron a atacar a los Slytherin que intentaban quitarselos sin mucho acierto.

—¡Quitanoslos, Pansy!—gritaban mientras corrían sin dirección, Pansy solo miraba a los dos muchachos y a las dos muchachas alternativamente.—¡Pansy!

Los pájaros desaparecieron, no a manos de Parkinson que todavía miraba asombrada a Crabbe y Goyle, sinó a manos de Draco Malfoy, que con la varita alzada apuntaba a sus guardaespaldas.

—¡Draco!—exclamaron ambos gorilas mirandolo agradecidos. Pansy corrió hasta él y lo abrazó, abrazo al que no correspondió el rubio, que miraba a ambas Gryffindor enfadado.

—¿Qué cojones estaba pasando aquí?—preguntó mirando a la pelinegra que le abrazaba.

—Éstas dos nos comenzaron a atacar.—Parkinson gemía como perro abandonado. ¿Qué se creía ésta que Malfoy le iba a salvar o algo?, ¿qué era un príncipe...en éste caso verde? ¡Ja!.—Esa es la educación que recibieron, salvaje.

Ginny apuntó con su varita a Pansy que corrió a refugiarse detrás de Malfoy. Y hay supo Hermione que Draco tenía razón. Supo que Draco tendría a Pansy siempre que quisiera, sin necessidad de llamar o no la atención, pues el muchacho no había echo más que quedarse plantado y mirarlas a ellas para que la Slytherin acudiera a él como abeja a la miel. A su lado, Ginny bajó la varita y miró a otra dirección, a la derecha. Hermione que no se había dado cuenta, continuó con la varita en la mano, del mismo modo que Malfoy.

—Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy, a la sala de profesores.—gritó la voz de la profesora y jefa de Gryffindor: McGonnagal. Hermione Granger observó aterrorizada a su jefa de casa, nunca le habían pillado incumpliendo alguna norma, bueno con Harry y Ron, pero sola... no quería que la castigarán y mucho menos que restarán puntos a su casa. Ambos muchachos siguieron a la transformista poco después de lanzarse una mirada envenenada.

—Lo siento.—articuló Ginny antes de que Hermione se fuera, la castaña asintió y le sonrió.

—No pasa nada.—dijó ella también articulando.

Cuando todos llegaron a la sala de profesores, McGonnagal los dejó solos, alegando que iba a buscar al jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

—Todo ésto es culpa tuya y de la comadreja, pelo arbusto.—siseó Draco mirando al frente.

—Ninguna te dijimos que interfirieras, entraste en la conversación porque te dió la gana, cada uno es consecuente de sus actos.

Pero Hermione sabía que el muchacho tenía razón, y eso pareció fastidiarla, pues ya eran muchas veces en las que el rubio tenía razón. El Slytherin solo había interferido para quitar el hechizo de ambos gorilas y para preguntar que pasaba allí, lo único que había echo mal, había sido el hecho de no bajar la varita, y por ello, estaba pagando.

—Será borde, el murciélago éste.—susurraba la transformista que entraba por la puerta, despotricando seguramente de Snape.

—¿Y el profesor Snape?—preguntó Malfoy sonriendo de medio lado al ver el enfado de su profesora.

—Decía que estaba muy ocupado y que no podía estar atento a gilipolleces de un par de alumnos revoltosos. Además añade que es muy problable que muchos alumnos lleven sus varitas en la mano, que no es motivo de cástigo.

—Entonces me puedo ir.—dijo Malfoy levántandose.

—Siéntese señor Malfoy, una cosa es lo que su profesor y jefe de su casa diga y otra muy distinta es lo que yo diga. El señor Snape no vió con sus ojos como ambos os apuntabaís con la varita y estabaís preparados para lanzar un hechizo, por lo tanto, com yo si, ambos alumnos estarán castigados durante una semana, limpiarán a modo muggle, sin mágia ni ayuda de ésta, el Gran Comedor. Juntos. Y muy a mi pesar, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y 50 puntos menos para Slytherin...

—Pero...—interrumpió Hermione.—¿No creé que el castigo, y más aún para hacer juntos, es suficiente profesora McGonnagal?

—Las normas están para cumplirlas, señorita Granger. Me ha decepcionado, nunca pensé que usted podría llegar a tales acciones contra alguien igual a usted. Los puntos no son más que para recordar lo que se juegan con sus tonterías de niños inmaduros, espero que ambos lo entiendan.

Y ambos se levantaron a la vez, y también salieron a la vez, pero ninguno se dirigio la palabra, ni para insultarse o faltarse al respeto, estaban muy ocupados en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que iban dirigidos al mismo sitio...el castigo que tendrían que cumplir, juntos. Ninguno de ellos se soportaba ni cuando se cruzaban un par de segundos en el pasillo...¿cómo se iban a soportar durante el tiempo que estuvieran limpiando el Gran Comedor? ¿En silencio?

Ninguno de ellos lo sabía, pero tampoco sabía ninguno de ellos lo que ese castigo depararía en un futuro...un futuro que cada vez, estaba más cercano.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: El silencio de una inocente.**

Hermione y Draco se quedaron cada día de la semana limpiando el Gran Comedor, para disgusto de ambos o quizás no...

_**Primer día:**_

Hermione había acabado de cenar y se encontraba sentada en su mesa, a la espera de que el resto de alumnos que estaban acabando de cenar en sus respectivas mesas salieran de una vez. Cuando miró a la mesa de Slytherin y se centró en buscar a Malfoy, se dió cuenta de que éste estaba igual que ella, esperando a que se fueran de una maldita vez. Ambos estuvieron esperando por lo menos 15 minutos más a los más rezagados, Ron y un par de Ravenclaw, que fueron los últimos en salir, junto con los profesores.

—Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy, vengan porfavor.—pidió la profesora McGonnagal, que se encontraba en medio del Gran Comedor. Había sido la única que no se había ido. Hermione y Draco, desde los respectivos lados opuestos del Gran Comedor, caminaron hacía la profesora.—Bien a partir de hoy, después de la cena limpiarán el Gran Comedor al modo muggle. Por la mañana, un elfo vendrá a revisar y me informará de como a quedado la sala, si en algún momento me dice que mal...lamentablemente deverán de limpiar un día más el Gran Comedor. Ya pueden empezar, cuando acaben a sus respectivos cuartos, los prefectos y profesores que vigilan por la noche ya están informados de su cástigo, no les pararán cuando les vean caminar por los pasillos.

Cuando la profesora McGonnagal hizo aparecer un carrito de esos que usan las mujeres que limpian, y abandonó el Gran Comedor y las puertas se cerrarón detrás de ella, Hermione fué la primera en reaccionar. Cogió una balleta y comenzó a limpiar la mesa. Draco hizo lo mismo, no sin mirar con cierto desagrado el carrito y la balleta. No hablarón, solo cruzaron palabra cuando Malfoy, que no sabía nada sobre esos instrumentos de limpieza, tenía que preguntar para que servían.

—¿Y ésto para qué sirve sangresucia?—preguntó señalando un palo largo con plumas a su alrededor.

—Es un plumero, y no lo vas a necessitar, dedicate a fregar el suelo.

—Haré lo que me salga de la varita, frega tu, yo ya he acabado.

Y hay comenzarón la primera discusión, en el primer día. Hermione replicó con su típico tono de sabionda y se sentó en la mesa de Hufflepuff con los brazos cruzados y indignada. _Sí tu ya has acabado, yo también, pero ya verás cuando mañana pasen los elfos_. Había exclamado enfadada. Y Malfoy simplemente se había largado, había dejado allí a la muchacha que miró con aprensión las mesas todavía sucias. ¿Lo hacía ella o lo dejaba asín? Al fin y al cabo la tarea no solo se la habían enviado a ella, también al hurón oxigenado que se había largado.

¡Qué más daba!

Malfoy había huído, pues ella igual, no le importaba tener que quedarse un día más, Malfoy se enteraría, quería guerra...pues la tendría.

_**Segundo día:**_

La profesora McGonnagal los sacó a ambos mientras tenían la clase de pociones, la clase que ambas casas conpartían y les informó que debían quedarse un día más antes de desaparecer por el pasillo que conducía al despacho del director.

—¿No lo termináste de limpiar sangresucia?—cuestióno el rubio mirando a la castaña enfadado. Se suponía que debía haber acabado ella de limpiar, no que se hubiera largado y lo hubiera dejado así, sucio.

—Cada vez que tu termines, yo también lo haré. Nos han cástigado a ambos, no solo a mí.—entonces Hermione entró en la clase, dejando al rubio farfullando incoheréncias y insultos dirigidos hacía su persona.

El resto de las horas trancurrieron con normalidad, clases, comida, más clases, tiempo libre, deberes...hasta la hora de la cena.

—Chicos me tendré que quedar un día más, Malfoy se largó y a mi no me dió la gana de hacer su parte, por lo tanto los elfos se lo han comunicado a McGonnagal y bueno...que me tendré que quedar un día más.

—Joder...—susurró Harry mirando asesinamente a la mesa de Slytherin, donde cierto rubio se llevaba a la boca un poco de tarta de calabaza.

Cenarón tranquilos, hablando de las trivialidades de la vida, sobre los deberes que Hermione ya había acabado para mañana y sobre los puntos de su casa.

—¡Éste año volveremos a ganar la copa de las casas!—exclamó decidido Ron mientras hinchaba pecho, orgulloso de portar el símbolo de Gryffindor en su chaleco. Hermione comenzó a reír por la cara que puso y a su vez Harry se unió, dejando al pelirojo mirando a ambos extrañado. Pronto todas las mesas volvieron a encontrarse vacías, Hermione y Draco siguieron el típico método que usaron el primer día.

Primero limpiaban la mesa de su casa y después, quien acababa antes, limpiaba una de las otras a elección, dejando al otro la última mesa. Luego cogían una escoba, que cabe decir que Draco pensó en ir a por su _Nimbus 2002_, pues creía que limpiaría más rápido, barrían el suelo como bien podían y luego ambos se dirigían a la mesa de los profesores, donde limpiaban hasta la mitad y barría uno mientras el otro fregaba una parte del Gran Comedor, no todo pues tenían que salir.

—Malfoy...—dijo Hermione incómoda ante tanto silencio, nunca había estado tan callada.—¿Por qué eres así?—fué lo primero que salío de sus labios y en cuanto lo hubo dicho se arrepintió, y más aún cuando vió la mirada que le dirigió el rubio.

—A ti qué te importa.—escupió el otro ignorando el pequeño tembleque que recorrió el labio inferior de la muchacha. Y acabaron de limpiar, sin más interrupciones ni conversaciones.

_**Tercer día:**_

Hermione comenzó a encontrarse desquiciada. Vale, no tenía ningún tema con el cual poder hablar con Malfoy, pero el silencio le empezaba a molestar, y_ mucho_. Tener que estar cinco o más horas en compañía de alguien sin poder hablar o simplemente sin poder comentar lo guarros que eran sus compañeros a la hora de la cena, la tenía desquiciada...necesitaba poder hablar, aunque no quisiera.

—Malfoy.—comenzó mientras limpiaba su mesa. Malfoy levantó una ceja, parando de limpiar su mesa y mirando a la leona que abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir.—Hola.

—¿De verdad Granger?—preguntó la serpiente mirandola divertido.—¿Hola? Hace años que no nos saludamos así, siempre pasamos de las formalidades a los insultos, no intentes cambiar eso.

—Siempre hay una primera vez Malfoy.—replicó la leona.

—Pero nunca la hemos buscado Granger, nunca y ahora no lo haré.

—Tu no, pero yo sí. No me importan los insultos, ante todo me han educado bien y en esa educación entra el término de saludar a la gente con educación.

—En mi educación los de clase baja deben hacer una reveréncia y así nosotros podremos considerar el término vuestro de saludar.—para sorpresa y deleite de la serpiente, la castaña soltó el trapo que llevaba en sus manos y caminó hacía el otro extremo del Gran Comedor, donde se paro delante del rubio y hizo una reveréncia.

—De nunca me ha importado acabar en el suelo por ayudar a la gente.

—No te he pedido ayuda.

—Pero la pedirás, por lo tanto la necesitarás—anticipó la castaña sonriendole al rubio. Era la primera vez que hablaban sin insultarse.—¿Ahora te plantearás saludarme?

—¿Todo por un hola?—preguntó el rubio mirando a la castaña que retomaba su tarea de limpiar su mesa...¿Podía saludar a la sangresucia sin que luego se sintiera un traidor a la sangre? ¿Si? ¿No?—Hola.

Hermione que no se lo esperaba, se sobresalto, pero luego sonrió...quizás el rubio no fuera tan mala persona como pintaba. Draco se sobresalto cuando escucho esa palabra salir de su boca...aunque quizás hablar con la sangresucia no fuera tan malo.

_**Quarto día:**_

Hermione y Draco comenzaron a hablarse, poco pero algo era algo.

—Hola Granger.

—Hola Malfoy. ¿Qué tal las clases?—preguntó Hermione limpiando su mesa.

—Bien, nada importante. ¿Las tuyas?—quiso saber el rubio también limpiando su mesa.

—La verdad...aburridas. Todo lo que dan me lo sé, no es por fardar ni nada. Creo que debería dejar de leer los libros en verano.—afirmó la muchacha colocando bien un candelabro. Malfoy detrás suyo había comenzado a limpiar la mesa de Ravenclaw.

—¿A quién se le ocurre leer los libros en verano?—cuestionó el rubio riendo.

—A mi.—respondió cortante la castaña, caminando hacía la mesa de Hufflepuff para limpiarla.—Si no tengo nada más que hacer qué quieres

—¡Vamos Granger!—exclamó el rubio soltando el trapo en la mesa.—¡Es verano! Existen muchos sitios a los que poder ir, campos, piscinas, incluso a la casa de las comadrejas.

—A casa de Ron voy cada verano, pero siempre cuando se acerca el día de regreso a Hogwarts, suelo pasar un par de semanas, en cambio el resto de verano no voy a ningún lado, mis padres no coinciden en vacaciones y cuando lo hacen es en septiembre y no podemos ir a ningún lado.—explico la muchacha.

—Pues menuda mierda.—exclamó Draco, obviando sus vacaciones. El rubio tampoco disfrutaba de unas vacaciones de lujo y mucho menos se le podían considerar como tales. Solía ir un par de veces a la playa, o a la piscina que de pequeño obligo a su padre a construir...pero a ningún sitio más. Las obligaciones de sus padres como personas de la nobleza mágica, arrebataban tiempo del rubio para disfrutar, conseqüencia, quedarse casi todo el verano encerrado en casa.

—¿Y de las tuya? ¿Qué haces en tus vacaciones hurón?—replicó Hermione barriendo el suelo.

—Pues son maravillosas.—mintió el rubio.—Solemos viajar, ya sea por trabajo, pero la cuestión es que salgo de aquí.—sonrió con suficiencia, sabiendo que la castaña no tendría esos privilegios ni aún mintiendo como él hacía. Fregaron el suelo, limpiaron las ventanas como bien podían...y se fueron cada uno a sus respectivas camas.

_**Quinto día:**_

—¿Pero te lo puedes creer?—exclamaba Hermione indignada.—Y va y me dice que lo siente...¡pues cuando copiaba bien que no lo sentía!—se encontraba explicandole al rubio lo que su amigo pelirojo había logrado grácias a su vageria.—Y ahora he suspendido pociones...a tomar por...—se calló, pues no era mucho de decir palabrotas.

—¿Y le has perdonado?—preguntó el rubio curioso. Hermione a su lado, asintió.—Sabia que eras tonta, pero no que lo eras tanto.

—¡Oye!—manifesto Hermione enfadada.—Yo no te insulto, ni te falto al respeto, cosa que me esta costando mucho huron oxigenado, por lo tanto abstente tu de ello.

—De siempre se ha dicho..._las verdades ofenden _sangresucia.

Y no volvieron a hablar.

_**Sexto día:**_

Ninguno de ellos entablo conversación, ambos ocupados en sus pensamientos. Hermione en los exámenes que pronto comenzarían sobre los primeros temas y sobre como hacer que Umbridge dejará de ser tan amargada y gilipollas, y que les dejara usar mágia en la escuela a parte de que el ministerio abriera los ojos. Y Draco...Draco pensaba en su futuro, un futuro que no era más que de color negro, ese color que tanto le gustaba pero que ahora tanto odiaba, sin blancos ni grises...negro como el carbón y eso le tenía tenso y amargado, necesitaba tener la paz de saber que no se convertiría en un puto mortífago de cuarta, que no tendría que dejarse pisotear por otros para que esos augmentarán su poder, su ego...necesitaba saber que no llevaría esa marca en el brazo toda su vida, necesitaba saber que no acabaría siendo el desgraciado que había sido su padre, que no temería a un hombre que sediento de poder acababa con la vida incluso de sus leales vasallos, porque sobretodo eso, necesitaba saber que viviría.

_**Septimo día:**_

Y Diós descansó. Pero tanto Draco como Hermione no. Ambos continuaban quedándose a limpiar, ya no hablaban, no tenían por qué, aquellos tres días de conversación no habían sido más que cordiales palabras entre dos desconocidos que no habían tenido el placer de hablarse con educación nunca. Limpiaban, descansaban y volvían a limpiar, cuando acabaron se fueron cada uno a su sala común. Uno dirección las mazmorras, hacía la celda que se había convertido en su pequeña balbula de escape y otra dirección el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, que como cada noche desde que estaba limpiando el Gran Comedor, le gruñía y enfadada le pedía la contraseña...¡No era su culpa que le hubiera cástigado por la noche! Y mucho menos que el retrato durmiera como un tronco a sabiendas de que una alumna vendría a altas horas a incordiarla.

_**Octavo y último día:**_

Podían haber acabado con esa tontería de tener que quedarse a limpiar, pero hay estaban, otra vez, solos, limpiando el Gran Comedor que ha cada día había parecido más sucio ante sus ojos. De mala gana, pues ambos ahora mismo podrían estar encerrados en sus respectivas salas comunes, abandonandose a la calidez de la chimenea, se pusieron a limpiar como hacía una semana que habían comenzado a hacer.

''¡Menuda mierda!''pensaba Hermione mientras limpiaba asqueada un trozo de tarta de pepino que había pegada bajo la mesa de Ravenclaw.''¡Y yo que podría estar tranquila en la sala común leyendo un libro o incluso estudiando! ¡Me cago en Malfoy y en su puta arrogancia de niño mimado y egocéntrico!''

''Joder, cuando soy tonto lo soy de verdad. Y que ahora podía estar junto a Pansy en la habitación. Vale que la muchacha no sea una sex symbol de esas de las revistas de Blaise, pero un buen revolcón si que tiene, además es la única que hace que me olvide de todo...aunque solo sea por los chillidos de pito que le salen siempre que alcanza un orgasmo.''pensaba al mismo tiempo Draco acabando de limpiar una ventana. A través de ésta se podía ver la noche estrellada que alumbraba débilmente el castillo. En el cielo se podían ver las estrellas brillar con fuerza, entrelazandose y formando cosas entre ellas. Desde serpientes hasta delfines...pero hubo algo que llamo la atención del rubio, que dejo caer por la impresión y el temor el trapo que llevaba en las manos, a sus pies. Flotando en el aire, como si el dueño de éste se trátase, se encontraba el _que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_, que miraba con avidez la torre de Gryffindor.

¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Acaso pensaba atacar la escuela con Dumbledore dentro? Por todos era sabido el respeto y temor que el mago tenebroso le procesaba al viejo.

—¿Malfoy?—escuchó que decía la voz de la castaña.—¿Malfoy éstas bien?—sintió una mano en el hombro antes de sobresaltarse.

—¿Por qué debería estar mal sangresucia?—questionó el rubio colocándose frente a la ventana, intentando tapar de la manera más disimulada posible la imagen que había estado viendo hacía apenas unos segundos. Tanto Granger como Weasley y Potter eran reconocidos en la escuela como los mayores metomentodos del momento, en todos los acontecimientos que habían transcurrido en la escuela, los tres habían estado implicados, quizás no de manera directa, pero siempre.

—¿Por qué tapas la ventana Malfoy?—preguntó suspicaz la castaña, olvidandose del comentario despectivo y poniendose sobre sus puntas para intentar ver lo que el rubio escondia con tanto fervor.

—Nada que te importe.—¿qué se supone que hacía ahora? ¿Dejarle ver y que luego corriera a contarselo a sus amigos? ¡Ni loco! Si el señor tenebroso estaba allí, sus motivos tendría...al menos la seguridad de que no atacaría, recorría sus venas como un bálsamo a una herida.

—Malfoy déjame ver...que me dejes ver...¡Malfoy!—Hermione ya harta camino hacía la ventana más próxima a la que el rubio tapaba, deseosa de saber qué era lo que ocultaba y lo qué sucedía en la oscura noche de ese día. Pero antes de poder dar unos pasos y de acercarse a la ventana, sintió unos labios posarse con violencia sobre los suyos.

Malfoy, en un intento de hacer callar a la inocente desconocedora del aspecto del mago, había besado sus labios. Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabía en el momento en el que se habían juntado sus labios, era que el señor tenebroso los observaba, sin saber quienes eran, pero observaba aquel beso.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que os guste éste capítulo, para mí es uno de los especiales pues es el primer beso de Draco y Hermione, espero que os guste y quiero saber vuestras opiniones al respecto, antes de despedirme, dar las grácias a las personas que hasta ahora me han comentado, ¡Muchisimas grácias! Éste capítulo dedicado a vosotras.**

**Besos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Porque hay veces que no se necessita buscar una explicación.**

Hacía un par de semanas que tanto Hermione como Draco se habían despedido del castigo del mismo modo que de la cordialidad. Ninguno de ellos se hablaba y cuando lo hacian era para insultarse o menospreciarse, dejando de lado el beso que el rubio le había dado a la castaña y del que ninguno de ellos se había olvidado...Draco porque había sentido que bajo sus brazos la castaña no se había removido y no había intentado apartarlo, sino que más bien le había correspondido y eso le tenía en vilo. Y Hermione porque había sido su primer beso, pues con Viktor Krum, el búlgaro que había conocido el año pasado, con el que había echo buenas migas y con el que todavía se carteaba, no habían llegado a ese extremo. Pero ninguno de ellos tuvo el valor de preguntarse, y ambos en sus pensamientos coincidieron: Porque hay veces que no se necessita buscar una explicación, las cosas pasan siempre por algo.

—¿Hermione estás bien?—la muchacha se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre. Se había quedado observando la chimenea de la sala común como si ésta pudiera darle la respuesta a las dudas que flotaban libres por su cabeza y que no se unían ni con un _Epoximise._

—Si, Harry, solo...solo pensaba en los exámenes.—mintió mientras en su cabeza la imagen del rubio se alzaba con fuerza, inundando todo espacio allí dentro. ¿Por qué le había besado? ¿Qué era lo que Malfoy escondía?

—Los pasarás bien, no te preocupes.—intentó animarla Ron. Desde que Hermione había ido a parar a la enfermería y la muchacha le había perdonado, el pelirojo se comportaba más educado, con más sensibilidad...—Quien debería preocuparse somos yo y Harry...

—Harry y yo, Ronald.—corrigió Hermione.

—¡Pero si tu vas sobrada Hermione!—exclamó el pelirojo, provocando la risa de sus amigos.—Yo no le veo grácia.—masculló.

—No nos reimos por eso Ron.—explicó Harry con la sonrisa aún grabada en el rostro.—Lo que Hermione te ha querido decir, es que siempre que nombres a más de una persona, el yo, va el último. Quiero decir que tu siempre te tendrás que nombrar el último.

Y los tres continuaron hablando sobre tonterías, a las que pronto se unió Ginny que había entrado por la puerta de la sala común con una sonrisa que dejaba mucho en que pensar.

—¿Dónde estabas Gin?—preguntó Ron sacando a relucir su lado de hermano-sobreprotector.

—Estaba por allí.—dijo señalando distraidamente la entrada, la peliroja hablaba con Hermione sobre el rumor de un baile.

—Por allí...¿dónde? ¿con quién?.

—¡Pero esto qué es!—grito enfadada la peliroja que había cortado de pronto la conversación con la castaña, dejando a ésta con la boca abierta.—¿Acaso estamos en algún interrogatorio del ministerio? ¡No tienes derecho a interrogarme como si de un criminal hablasemos! ¡Soy tu hermana Ronald! ¡Tengo la edad necessaria como para saber dónde, con quién y qué hago, cuando me da la gana!

—Apenas tienes 14 años.—replicó Ron. Fred y George que se encontraban por ahí cerca se acercaron a ver que era lo que pasaba.

—¡Y tú tienes 15 años, uno más que yo, y eso no te impide ir besándote por todas las esquinas con Lavender!

—¡Já!—exclamó Ron más enfadado.—Acabas de reconocer que te has besado con alguien.

—¿Y si lo he echo qué? ¿Acaso es un delito? ¿Iré a Azkaban por ello?—la peliroja estaba enfadada de verdad, con sus manos en jarra y sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal parecía el vivo retrato de la señora Weasley.—Y para tú información, sí, sí que me he besado...y me ha encantado.

—¿¡Qué has echo qué!?—preguntaron los tres hermanos celosos mirando la cabellera roja de su hermana, que subía con furia las escaleras hacía su habitación.

Hermione y Harry simplemente se miraron, para acontinuación encogerse de hombros...En problemas de hermanos ¿quiénes eran ellos para meterse?.

Los días pasaron con una extraña normalidad, sin ningún incidente digno de mencionar, o quizás sí...Harry después de su intento porque Umbridge abriera los ojos y le escuchara, había acabado castigado todo el fin de semana, desde entonces se encontraba más raro de lo normal y se tapaba como bien podía la mano derecha, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Hermione, como tampoco el echo de que Ron se escondiera a cada momento cuando escuchaba a Lavender gritar su nombre por algún pasillo, ¿ya no había chispa entre esos dos? ¿habían discutido? Para que mentir, a Hermione le hubiera encantado que ambos dejarán de ser pareja, era agobiante verlos comerse la boca el uno al otro como si de ello viviera, como también eran agobiantes los celos que crecían en su estómago, pero ahora no. Hermione Granger no se alegro nada cuando un miércoles por la tarde, mientras se encontraba en la biblioteca junto a Neville, al cual estaba ayudando con un par de ejercicios de Transformaciones, se les acercó Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y les comentó que había dejado a la pesada de Lavender.

—¿Y eso?—preguntó sin levantar la vista de los ejercicios del chico que corregía.

—Bueno...—meditó el pelirojo tomando una silla y sentandose al lado de un sudoroso Neville, que observaba la pluma mojada en el tintero rojo deslizarse con velocidad en su pergamino.—No hablabamos mucho, para que mentir. No sé nada más de ella que su nombre y apellidos, aparte de que tiene mi misma edad, que va a mi misma casa y que la llaman la cotilla número uno de todo Hogwarts...

—¿Desde cuándo te interesa mantener una conversación Ron?—preguntó Hermione.—Aparte, de qué te crees que hablarías con Lavender...¿De Quidditch o de los cotilleos qué el juego provoca? Ya me lo imagino...tu hablando sobre el buscador de Hufflepuff y ella comentando que el muchacho ésta liado con una compañera suya...

—Pues mejor que hablar sobre libros, deberes y todo lo que conlleva la educación.—masculló Ron enfadado. ¿Por qué Hermione había dicho eso sobre Lavender?, ¿por qué le había molestado?, ¿el cariño quizás? ¿o qué la acababa de dejar?

—Neville debes revisar bien las faltas de ortografía, y creo que deberías consultar el libro del que antes hemos estado hablando... aunque la gente no lo creo, los libros siempre ayudan.—sin más Hermione se levanto de su asiento, recogío sus cosas como bien rápido podían sus manos y las guardó en su mochila, se despidió de Neville y abandonó la biblioteca, dejando detrás suyo a un pelirojo y un castaño mirando boquiabiertos la entrada a ésta, aunque también había un rubio, que más alejado de todos había comenzado a estudiar, pero que no se había perdido detalle alguno de la conversación de esos dos.

Draco Malfoy, agobiado por la fiesta que estaban montando sus compañeros de Slyterin, decidió salir a estudiar al único sitio al que no quería ir porque sabía que la castaña estaría allí. Y efectivamente, en cuanto cruzó las grandes puertas de la biblioteca no se sorprendió al verla sentada en una mesa, alejada del resto, aunque si le sorprendió ver a Longbottom a su lado, éste parecía estresado, pues se agarraba de los pelos mientras la chica leía concentrada un pergamino y escribía a diestro y siniestro en él, mientras tomaba asiento en una mesa que estaba ocupada por su compañero de casa Theodore Nott, una cabellera peliroja apareció en escena. Vió como el pelirojo se sentaba, como Longbottom le miraba irritado y como Granger, después de soltar con furia el pergamino que tenía en ambas manos y que corregía con celo, se levantaba, recogía sus cosas y desaparecía de la biblioteca. El rubio la siguió con la mirada y cuando desapareció, volvío su vista al frente, donde unos ojos verdes le devolvían la mirada.

—¿Espiando a Granger?—cuestionó el misántropo cerrando el libro después de marcar la página doblando delicadamente un borde.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó el rubio sarcástico.—¿Espiar a Granger?, ¿yo?. ¡Já! Que más quisiera.

—Pues parecía que no apartabas la vista de ella. Cualquiera díria que has venido a la biblioteca a mirar a Granger en vez de a estudiar.

—¿Pero qué dices Nott?—chilloneó el rubio, intentando buscar una buena contestación para Nott. Theodore Nott no era considerado el más inteligente de su casa por nada...y aparte de inteligente, era aún más una buena serpiente. Observadora, calculadora...Había estado observando al rubio en cuanto se había sentado en su mesa, pues no era muy corriente ver al rubio por aquellos lares y la curiosidad le había carcomido por dentro, había visto como el muchacho no había apartado la mirada de la castaña que concentrada corregía los ejercicios del tonto de Longbottom y luego la había seguido con la mirada hasta que había desaparecido, pero Nott aún no satisfecho le había echo llegar al rubio, de una manera disimulada, una cuestión que pronto el rubio mataría por saber.

—Una verdad como un templo.—susurró el castaño antes de volver a sumergerse en la lectura del libro que con un poco de suerte, había conseguido sacar de la Sección Prohibida. Éste trataba sobre Adivinación, que aunque no fuera santo de su devoción, siempre le había parecido interesante.

Hermione llegó a su sala común y se sentó en una butaca, cerca de la ventana. Crookshanks apareció de repente y comenzó a restregarse contra la pierna de la castaña, reclamando un poco de cariño. Hermione lo cogió, se lo posó en el regazo y comenzó a acariciarlo con mimo.

—Es un tremendo tonto.—susurró la muchacha acercandose al oído de su gato.—¡Encima se enfada! Soy yo quien debería enfadarme, ha pasado de mí casi todo el tiempo que ha estado saliendo con esa.—bufó enfadada. Por las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas apareció Ginny.

—Hola Herms.—saludó sentándose al lado de la castaña que continuaba enfadada.—¿Qué te pasa?

—Hola.—la peliroja al momento deseó no haberse sentado a su lado y mucho menos haber preguntado.—Tú hermano. Me tiene harta Gin, es insufrible y no lo aguanto, se ha enfadado conmigo por decirle una verdad.

—Pero Hermione, ya conoces a mi hermano, es...así.—explicó Ginny como bien podía.—Venga deja el tema ya y vamos al Gran Comedor, ya casi es la hora de la cena.—Hermione asintió y después de dejar a Crookshanks en su habitación, bajo junto a la peliroja al Gran Comedor, donde un buen montón de alumnos se encontraban ya sentados en sus respectivas mesas, charlando ánimadamente. Se sentó junto a Gin, con Virgin Klew al otro lado. Virgin Klew una joven que había comenzado su segundo año, era rubia, baja y delgada, había escuchado un par de veces hablar sobre ella. Estuvo hablando con Ginny, deseando que el resto de alumnos que faltaban, llegarán cuanto antes posible pues ese día tenía mucha hambre.

—Alumnos.—habló Dumbledore una vez estuvieron todos, augmentando su voz mediante un hechizo.—Seguramente muchos habrán oído rumores sobre un baile...Hogwarts nunca fué reconocida por ser una institución libre de cotilleo. Los rumores son ciertos, éste año los profesores y yo, el director, hemos decidido celebrar un baile...—un ruidoso carraspeó se escucho desde la mesa de los profesores. Umbridge embutida en un traje verde pistacho avanzó hacía el atril como el primer día hizo.

—Maravillosas palabras Dumbledore.—dijó como también lo hizo el primer día...¿acaso iba a dar el mismo discurso que ese día? Si era así, Hermione no lo aguantaría.—Cabe decir, que nuestro querido ministro, el señor Cornelius Fudge, a autorizado ésta celebración para conseguir calmar los ánimos entre los alumnos que en un futuro cada vez más cercano, deberán ocupar los puestos que los adultos ocupan ahora...la vida hay que disfrutarla muchachos. Hacer lo que queraís teniendo en cuenta las normas, pensar lo que queraís sin perjudicar a nadie con ello y sobretodo...creer a quien queraís.—mientras decía estás palabras, sus ojos, en ese momento achicados, se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Harry le devolvía la mirada impasible. Sonriendo a más no poder, contínuo hablando:—Los alumnos que colaborarán en la ejecución de éste baile serán revelados mañana a primera hora, en el tablón de anuncios del pasillo que conduce a la sala de profesores.

Umbridge volvió a dirigir su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde dedicó una sonrisa arrogante y bajó del atril antes de recibir siquiera un par de aplausos de la mesa de Slytherin, cortesía de los dos gorilas de Malfoy, que deseosos de comer, aplaudieron por mera educación y para evitar que la mujer volviera a hablar. Dumbledore no volvió a subir, observó la mesa de Gryffindor, observando al muchacho con el que tantos secretos tenía y cuando sintió la mirada esmeralda del muchacho, volvió en sí.

—Podeís comenzar a comer.

Y no hicieron falta más palabras, los alumnos comieron, comieron con la satisfacción y la alegría de saber que ante ellos no solo se cernían quizás tiempos oscuros o malos momentos, sinó que también una fiesta, un precioso baile en el que de seguro, pensaban las muchachas, triunfarían.

—Te dije que había un baile. Te dije que había un baile...—canturreaba Ginny mientras sonreía a más no poder.—Me debes un galeón.

—Sabes que ahora no tengo más que unos cuantos sickles y un montoncillo de Knuts.—dijó derrotada Hermione.—Cuando volvamos a casa, te prometo que te daré tu galeón.

—No se me olvidará Herms...no se me olvidará.—Hermione alzó ambas manos en forma de derrota y continuó comiendo. La idea de un baile no le desagradaba, pero tampoco le tenía entusiasmada. El año pasado, cuando se celebró el baile del Torne de los Tres Magos, apenas pudo dormir, no solo por el echo de que nadie le invitará...aunque finalmente Viktor Krum lo hizó, sinó por el echo de que sus compañeras de cuarto no paraban de cotorrear sobre unos futuros príncipes imaginarios que se arrodillarían frente ellas y les pedirían cordialmente ser su acompañante, como tampoco paraban de revolver baúles en busca de vestidos o de monedas sueltas con las que poder comprarse algo en la salida a Hogsmade. Fueron los peores días de su vida...y lo fueron aún más cuando un día en la biblioteca el joven búlgaro se le acercó y con su acento, le pidió ser su pareja, la muchacha sonrojada aceptó y de un momento a otro se encontró siendo la viva imagen de sus compañeras. Saltaba de un lado para otro buscando vestido, consiguiendo monedillas sueltas o buscando sus pociones alisadoras...quería estar perfecta, no solo para callar a Ronald, sinó para demostrar que no era solo una comelibros sin vida.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes, las chicas comentando que vestido eligirán y con quien les gustaría ir y los chicos mascullando en voz baja peticiones para pedir a las chicas.

—¿Quién te gustaría que te pidiera para ir a baile Lavender?—las chicas de quinto año se encontraban en sus respectivas camas, charlando ánimadamente sobre el baile...excluida como tantas otra veces, Hermione Granger reposaba tranquila su cabeza en la almohada, haciendose la dormida.

—Me gustaría que fuera mi Ro-Ro, aunque creo que será mi Ro-Ro.—afirmó convencida la muchacha acicalándose el pelo y sonriendo como una boba enamorada.

—¿Pero no lo habíais dejado?—quiso saber Parvati que se acomodaba en su cama, sedienta de un nuevo cotilleo.

—Sí.—afirmó Lavender sin perder su sonrisa.—Pero fuí yo, estaba un poco harta, los éxamenes y todo me tenían agobiada. Le pedí a Ron un tiempo y bueno, él tan comprensible como es, pues me lo concedió. Mañana hablaré con él y volveremos a estar juntos, le echo tanto de menos.—suspiró. Hermione en su cama rodó los ojos antes de cerrarlos deseando que aquella noche, pudiera dormir almenos un poco.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó temprano, cuando escucho el picoteo de una lechuza, que reconoció como la que le había comprado a sus padres para poder comunicarse, contra su ventana.

—Hola Hea.—saludó mientras quitaba la carta y el paquete y buscaba entre los cajones de la mesa de estudio unas golosinas para la lechuza.—Toma.—y cuando la lechuza tuvo en su boca la golosina, salió volando. Tomó asiento en la silla que acompañaba la mesa de estudio y abrió la carta, deseosa de saber notícias sobre sus padres.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Tu madre y yo hemos recibido una carta de Dumbledore. En ella nos informaba de un próximo baile, por eso tanto Jane como yo, hemos decidido enviarte dinero para el vestido._

_Esperemos que te sirva._

_Te quieren. Tus padres._

Un grito resonó en su habitación, Monic Juer, una joven de quinto año, tenía en sus manos una carta y un paquete.

—¡Mis padres me envian un vestido!—exclamó al ver la mirada interrogante de Hermione. Ésta asintió, cogió el dinero del sobre y lo guardo en su monedero, la próxima salida a Hogsmade se lo gastaría todo. Se duchó y cambió, se puso el uniforme y salió, dirección el pasillo de la sala de profesores, quería saber quien ayudaría a organizar el baile.

Baile Invernal.

Los alumnos que se encuentren escritos a continuación, ayudarán a los profesores a organizar los preparativos del baile. La temática de éste consiste en un baile de máscaras, los alumnos deberán esconder sus rostros tras unas máscaras o tras una buena cantidad de maquillaje, con el fin de ser irreconocibles a ojos de otros y con ello ayudar a la relación entre las casas, pues nadie sabrá con quien habla.

Alumnos escogidos para ayudar:

-Zacharias Smith.

-Laura Madley.

-Roger Davies.

-Rebbecca Calh.

-Christian Alexander.

-Hermione Granger.

-Draco Malfoy.

-Lucinda Talan

Hermione no pudo evitar alegrarse al ver su nombre escrito allí, alegría que se esfumo en cuanto vio el nombre del rubio escrito bajo el suyo, un miedo le recorrió la espalda.

* * *

_Muchas grácias a Salesia, que aún no estando registrada me comenta en todos los capítulo, te lo agradezco de corazón. Y respondiendo a tu último comentario, sí, Ron no habló con Minerva, aunque cabe decir que era de esperar, Hermione no se creía mucho lo que le dijo y bueno...¡Sí! Voldemort a ayudado a ese beso, cualquiera podría considerarlo una celestina Jaja. No se si Voldemort habrá distinguido la cabellera del rubio, esperemos sinceramente que no...Espero que éste capítulo te haiga gustado. Dedicado a tí._

_Misántropo: Persona que, por su humor tétrico, manifiesta aversión al trato humano._

_Espero vuestros comentarios :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Preparaciones para un baile.**

Cuando la mañana del baile Hermione atravesó las puertas del Gran Comedor, debió haber supuesto que todo sería un caos. Los alumnos seleccionados, cabe decir que un chico y una chica de cada casa, junto con todos los profesores, iban de un lado a otro, con varita en mano haciendo todo lo que podían.

—¡Señor Alexander!—gritó la profesora McGonnagal.—Suélte eso inmediatamente y ayude al profesor Snape con la bola de cristal.—vió como su compañero de casa y un año más mayor que ella, caminaba hacía un Snape con cara de amargado y de asco. Éste le gritó un par de cosas al chico y a continuación entre ambos acabaron de ultimar la bola, solo faltaba que se colgará mediante mágia.

—¡Señorita Granger!—exclamó corriendo hacía ella la profesora Sprout, una mujer bajita y gordita, con manos curtidas y llenas de heridas por culpa de su trabajo, la herbología.—Ayude a la señorita Calh a colocar las mesas. Adornelas con manteles blancos, flores y lo que vean conveniente.—Hermione asintió, buscó con la mirada a la chica de Ravenclaw que había sido seleccionada para ayudar y cuando la localizó entre las mesas, caminó hacía ella.

—La profesora Sprout me envía a ayudarte.—dijo la castaña, tomando un extremo del mantel que le pasaba la otra. Colocaron aproximadamente trenta manteles, en sus respectivas trenta mesas, adornaron éstas con flores de diferentes tonalidades de azul y violeta, pues en invierno eran de las que más crecían, colocaron veinte sillas en cada mesa y éstas las pintaron mediante mágia con los diferentes tonos marrones que Sprout había indicado mientras pasaba por allí.

Cuando ambas acabaron, el profesor Flitwick, embutido ya en su traje de gala, reclamó la presencia de la Ravenclaw en la sala de ensayo que el coro del colegio tenía asignada, pues esa noche cantarían una canción durante la fiesta. Hermione no tardó en verse de nuevo con trabajo, la profesora Sprout, nuevamente se acercó a ella y le pidió ayuda con los adornos de las paredes. Alumna y profesora estuvieron haciendo aparecer copos de nieve durante medía hora, después los colocaron por las paredes, formando espirales, luego la profesora Sprout hizo aparecer unas cuantas luciérnagas que entre ambas colocaron meticulosamente entre los copos de nieve para que los iluminaran y diera la sensación de miles de espejos.

—Señorita Granger ayude al señor Malfoy con el escenario, al parecer tiene ciertos problemas.—pidió la profesora McGonnagal una vez la profesora Sprout se hubo ido corriendo a los invernaderos y la hubo dejado sola. Hermione asintió a su profesora y cuando ésta se fué, observó temerosa al rubio, que en ese momento se encontraba peleándose con un par de cables. La castaña caminó hacía él y se sentó en el escenario, frente al rubio, que había alzado la mirada y observaba a la chica temeroso, ¿para qué había ido allí? se preguntaba.

—Me han pedido que te ayude.—explicó, arrebatándole los cables de las manos al rubio. Tardarón casi cuarenta minutos en conseguir que el altavoz funcionará, lo habían intentado con mágia, pero ninguno de ellos sabía el hechizo necesario, cuando acabaron se dirijieron al micrófono.

—Será mejor que vaya al otro subevoz.—dijo el muchacho, observándo a la muchacha fruncir el ceño al no conseguir hacer funcionar el micrófono. Su cabello castaño y rizado caía con elegancia sobre su rostro, conferiéndole un aspecto salvaje y sensual. El rubio trago saliva y compuso su mirada y mueca más repulsiva de su repertorio, cuando vió a la muchacha asentir ante su sugeréncia.

—Será buena idea.—admitió la muchacha, soltando un suspiro y mirando los cables que tenía en ambas manos.—Y se llama altavoz Malfoy, no subevoz.

—Como sea Granger, no todo el mundo tiene tus conocimientos de ratón de biblioteca.—se quejó el muchacho caminando hacía el otro altavoz. Hermione suspiró y tragándose su comentario malintencionado, continuó trabajando con el micrófono.

''Haber en el altavoz hemos juntado cable negro con blanco y ha ido, luego el azul con el amarillo y también, y luego el verde con el rojo...¡Funciona!''pensó Hermione mientras juntaba los cables y los colocaba en su sitio correspondiente, cuando finalizó admiró su obra. Se levantó del suelo y observó como Malfoy juntaba en esos momentos el color verde con el rojo...cualquiera pensaría que podría tratárse de Slytherin con Gryffindor, y eso daba grima.

—¿Todo bien hurón?—preguntó, vengándose por el comentario de ratón de biblioteca. El rubio le dirigió una mirada fulminante pero asintió. Hermione observó detenidamente al rubio, sus ojos mercurio siempre le habían parecido misteriosos y bonitos, pocas personas podían lucir aquellos ojos, su piel blanca como el márfil constractaba bien con su pelo rubio que caía libre por su rostro sin gomina que los mantuviera fijos. El muchacho era albino, negáse lo que negáse. Su nariz era agileña, sus labios eran finos y carnosos...Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en el beso que se dieron hacía un tiempo ya.

—¿Pasa algo sangresucia?—preguntó el muchacho que se había levantado y miraba a la muchacha interrogante. Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta la médula.

—Malfoy...—comenzó dudosa. ¿Debía de preguntárselo? ¡Claro que sí! No podía evitar tener la duda grabada a fuego en la cabeza.—El último día del castigo.—tomó aire mientras cerraba los ojos.—¿Por qué me besaste?—cuando acabó de pronunciar la oración, abrió los ojos y se encontró con un Malfoy nervioso y levemente sonrojado, aún así mantuvo su expressión indiferente que tanto le carácterizaba.

—No te besé.—fué la única respuesta que obtuvo.—Seguramente fué en tus más dulces sueños. Sé que soy tremendamente irresistible y guapo Granger, pero nunca en mi vida caería tan bajo como para besarte, aunque fuerás la única mujer del mundo. ¡ Por Merlín, ni por todo el oro de Gringotts!—el muchacho sonrió arrogantemente antes de bajar del escenario y alejarse hacía el profesor Snape con la intención de que éste le diera más faena. Quería acabar con eso cuanto antes, no se había esperado que la Gryffindor preguntara sobre lo sucedido esa noche y lo único que había podido hacer era mentir, aún sabiendo que la castaña no le creería. Pero qué podía hacer, acaso debía haberle dicho que escondía a el señor Tenebroso y que por temor a que alguien más se diera cuenta había decidido besarla, pues sabía que era lo único que la detendría. Ni a Snape le había contado lo que había visto esa noche, y era su padrino y un mortífago. Hermione observó al rubio bajar del escenario y dirigirse hacía el profesor de pociones que lo miró con desagrado y le encomendó la tarea de provocar que nevara en el Gran Comedor lo suficiente como para dejar el suelo bajo una capa blanca. ¿Por qué el rubio había intentado mentirle? ¿Por qué le había dicho que no se habían besado? ¿Por qué se habían besado no? ¡Claro que sí!, todavía notaba el sabor de los labios del rubio y su aliento a menta todavía la embriagaba, pero entonces, ¿por qué? Suspiró y se llevó las manos a los labios, luego como el rubio había echo segundos antes, bajó del escenario.

—Profesora Trelawney.—dijo la muchacha caminando hacía su profesora más odiada.—¿Qué más puedo hacer?

—Lamento no poder responderle señorita Granger.—admitió la profesora colocando el último adorno al gran árbol que ocupaba una esquina del Gran Comedor.—Al igual que usted, sigo ordenes de los profesores.—Hermione asintió y se alejó de la mujer que comenzó a hablar sola de una trágica muerte a manos de unas arañas. Observó a su alrededor, Zacharias Smitt el chico de Hufflepuff limpiaba vasos y los colocaba cuidadosamente en bandejas que flotaban en el aire y hacían que se llenarán de diferentes tipos de bebida sin alcohol. Laura Madley la otra Hufflepuff ayudaba a la profesora Umbridge conjurando pequeñas mariposas a las que vestían con graciosos trajes emmascarados. Roger Davis que ya había acabado su faena se encontraba sentado junto a su compañera de casa, la Ravenclaw a la que Hermione había ayudado en un principio...

—¡Alumnos!—se escuchó que decía la profesora McGonnagal, augmentando su tono de voz con el mismo hechizo que Dumbledore.—Muchissimas grácias por ayudarnos. A sido un placer trabajar con ustedes sin incidentes y por ello vuestras casas serán recompensadas con 50 puntos más por los servicios prestados a la realización de éste evento, pueden irse cuando quieran.—dijo la mujer sonriendo a sus alumnos.—Por cierto, vuestros compañeros ya han comenzado su visita a Hogsmade, podeís dirigiros directamente allí.

Los ocho alumnos salieron del Gran Comedor y eso fué todo, acontinuación se separaron, algunos bajaron directamente a Hogsmade, otros se dirigieron al lavabo y otros como Hermione se dirigieron a sus salas comúnes. Hermione subió a su habitacion y sacó su dinero y el que sus padres le habían enviado y luego se dirigió a Hogsmade, tenía la intención de comprarse un vestido, pero primero debía ir a las Tres Escobas, pues había quedado allí con Ginny. La pelirroja le ayudaría a elegir el vestido del mismo modo que ella le ayudaría a la muchacha.

—Hola Ginny.—saludó cuando entró en las Tres Escobas y la vió sentada junto a Fred y George que la miraban recelosos.—Fred, George.—ambos gemelos se limitaron a asentir, pues estaban muy dedicados a la ardua tarea de intentar intimidar a su hermana con la mirada.—¿Vamos?

—Si.—dijo la pelirroja levantándose de su asiento y sonriéndole a sus hermanos.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó George, a su lado Fred asintió.

—Hermine y yo vamos a comprar nuestros vestidos.—respondió la pelirroja dando un beso en la mejilla a sus hermanos.—Nos vemos.—la muchacha cogío a Hermione del brazo y la sacó del establecimiento antes de que sus hermanos la continuaran interrogando.

—¿Qué ha pasado allí dentro?—preguntó Hermione sonriendo a su amiga que solo atinó a bufar indignada.

—Se han enterado que tengo novio.—Hermione la miró sorprendida, no le había dicho nada.—¡Lo siento Herms!—exclamó la pelirroja que había visto la cara de la muchacha.—Te lo iba ha decir, pero con eso de que organizases el baile y demás...pues que no he encontrado tiempo.

—No te preocupes Gin.—ánimo la castaña sonriendo a su mejor amiga.—Bueno cuéntame quién es él.

—Michael Corner, un muchacho de Ravenclaw.—informó ante la mirada interrogativa de Hermione.—Es guapisimo, listo y juega al Quidditch, además, ya me ha invitado al baile.—sonrió la pelirroja con una sonrisa de boba.—Hablando de eso...¿tu con quién vas Herms?

—Sola.—respondió la castaña entrando a una tienda de ropa, unas campanitas sonaron a su paso.

—¿No te ha invitado nadie?—la castaña negó mientras revolvía entre un par de estánterías. Buscaba un vestido largo, que dejará al descubierto su espalda, de un color azulado o rosa.—¿Qué te parece éste?—preguntó Ginny que había sacado un vestido corto con tirantes de un tono gris perla.

—Para mí no.—dijo la castaña mirando fijamente el vestido. Nunca le había gustado el color gris.—Para tí...mejor te lo pruebas.—Ginny se metió en un probador mientras Hermone continuaba en su odisea de encontrar el vestido perfecto.—¿Cómo me queda?

Ante sus ojos Ginevra Weasley lucía sensual y atractiva, el corte del vestido por encima de las rodillas favorecía mucho sus delgadas piernas, sus hombros repletos de pequeñas pecas aguantaban perfectamente los tirante del vestido. El cinturón negro que llevaba en la cintura le concedía unas curvas despampanantes.

—Éstas preciosa Ginny.

—¿Si?—preguntó mirándose al espejo que le devolvía la mirada. Ante sus ojos el espejo se convirtió en un color verde y en letras blancas se formaron las palabras: Te queda maravilloso. Ginny solo soltó un gritito de alegría y después de gritar que se lo compraría, corrío al probador y se lo quitó.—Bien, busquemos tu vestido.

Hermione y Ginny estuvieron en la tienda aproximadamente media hora más, hasta que finalmente la pelirroja dió a parar con el vestido perfecto. Éste era azul pálido, de tirantes finos y largo. Tenía brillantes alrededor del escote corazón, la espalda la dejaba al descubierto, ajustado a la cintura y caía en volandas sobre las piernas. Era realmente precioso. Cuando compraron los vestidos, buscaron los zapatos, Ginny se decantó por unos negros con un poco de tacón y Hermione por unas manoletinas plateadas con lo más mínimo de tacón. Finalmente buscarón las máscaras, ambas después de mucho buscar y revolver la tienda hasta casi dejar a la dependienta loca, consiguieron decantarse por unas máscaras venecianas preciosas que favorecían y quedaban a juego con sus vestidos.

—Volvamos, se nos hace tarde.—informó Hermione mirando su relog. Pelirroja y castaña tomaron el sendero que conducía hacía el castillo, dirección sus habitaciones. Se despidieron en el pasillo que comunicaba las habitaciones de las chicas de diferente curso, habían decidido quedar cerca del árbol de Gran Comedor, ambas se reconocerían. Hermione entró a su habitación, se desnudo y se dirigió al lavabo, se duchó y envolvió en una toalla antes de volver a la habitación, donde sus compañeras de curso ya se maquillaban cotorreando entre ellas:

—Ro-Ro me invitó al baile ayer, le prometí que estaría guapissima y ahora mismo no me veo así.—decía enfadada Lavender pintandose con carmín sus carnosos labios.

Hermione comenzó a secarse, haciendo caso omniso de las histéricas de sus compañeras que corrían de un lado a otro revolvíendo neceséres en busca del maquillaje perfecto...¿acaso no sabían que era un baile de máscaras? A no ser claro que se maquillasen un montón y no se reconocieran ni ellas frente al espejo. Cuando tuvo el cuerpo seco, se colocó la ropa interior, unas bragas también azules para evitar que se transparentasen en el vestido y un sujetador sin tirantes, hechizado mediante mágia para que por la espalda no se viese. Cogío sus pociones alisadoras y su varita y caminó hacía el lavabo, allí estuvo alrededor de quince minutos alisandose el pelo para finalmente atarlo en una coleta alta.

—¿Estoy guapa?—escuchó que preguntaba Sam, una chica bajita y rubia con gafas. Llevaba un vestido rojo corto, de palabra de honor y unas zapatos con demasiado tacón de un color negro.

—Preciosa.—respondió Lavender saliendo por la puerta, seguida del resto de muchachas que daban saltitos excitados. Solo faltaba Hermione, que al parecer había tardado más de lo normal en alisar su cabello emmarañado. Suspiró y comenzó a maquillarse mínimamente, un poco de colorete rosa, los labios con brillo y un poco de rímel. Abrío la bolsa donde llevaba el vestido y se lo colocó, arregló un par de arrugas que se habían formado en el vestido y se calzó sus zapatos que la alzaron un par de centímetros que nadie notaría, cogió la máscara veneciana y se la colocó, conjuró el hechizo necessario para que ésta se mantuviera fija durante toda la noche, sin temor a que se cayése y se observó frente al espejo.

Estaba hermosa, para que negarlo. El vestido le quedaba ceñido hasta la parte de la cintura, luego caía elegantemente sobre sus piernas, los zapatos apenas se le veían pero al caminar un par de destellos plateados le acompañaban inseparables. Su cabello recogido en una coleta, dejaba sueltos un par de mechones que decidió rizar. La máscara de un azul eléctrico constractaba perfectamente con el pálido del vestido y el plateado que había alrededor con el de los zapatos. Hermione buscó en su joyero un collar que su madre le había regalado para su décimo cumpleaños y se lo colocó. Éste era un pequeño libro que se abría y dejaba ver la imagen de Hermione de pequeña y la Hermione de ahora, le encantaba ese collar. Suspiró y después de echarse el último vistazo frente al espejo, salió.

Centenares de alumnos enmascarados o pintados hasta lo irreconocible caminaban por los pasillos, algunos en pareja y otros solitarios. Reparó en un vestido rosa chillón y un muchacho de esmóquin nuevo. Lavender y Ron. Éste último había conseguido convencer a su madre de que su traje de gala era espantoso y con sus pequeños ahorros se había comprado uno de segunda mano que le quedaba muy bien. Luego también descubrió al lado de ambos muchachos un chico más bajito con un esmóquin de gala precioso que le quedaba también bien, Hermione supuso que se trataba de Harry, que aún a disgusto de Lavender, había sido obligado a ir con ellos por petición del pelirrojo.

Hermione camino con toda la marea de estudiantes que hablaban a voz en grito, entusiasmados por el baile, aunque cabe decir que las muchachas más que los muchachos, éstos o más bien algunos, los del último curso, solo deseaban acostarse con su pareja de baile y salir de Hogwarts por la puerta grande, habiendo perdido la virginidad en esos muros que tantas personas habían tocado y pisado.

—Ginny.—saludó Hermione a una cabellera pelirroja recogida en un tirante moño. La pelirroja se giró y Hermione descubrió en su cara la máscara veneciana que habían comprado aquella mañana, era completamente blanca, con un par de toques grises alrededor de donde estaban los ojos.

—No me llames Ginny, no ves que es una fiesta anónima.—se escandalizó la pequeña de los Weasley sonriendo a su mejor amiga.

—¡Oh vamos Gin!—exclamó divertida Hermione.—Eres la única junto con Susan Bones, Danielle Huert y Miranda Mcfael que tienes el cabello pelirrojo.

—Cualquiera podría haberselo hechizado con tal de esconder su verdadero aspecto.—sugirió la muchacha. Hermione simplemente asintió dándole la razón.

—Quizás, pero como no lo sabemos, sería fácil reconocerte.

Ginny le sacó la lengua a través de la máscara y después informó a la castaña que se iría a buscar a Michael Corner, su pareja de baile, le deseó buena noche y que se divirtiera y desapareció entre la marea de estudiantes que comenzaban a llegar a la pista de baile, con el fin de bailar hasta caer rendido. Hermione se quedó cerca del árbol, sin moverse de allí, deseando que aquella noche pasará lo más rápido posible, pues se encontraba más sola de lo normal.

Draco Malfoy había llegado a la fiesta con un esmóquin de un tono azul marino oscuro, con una máscara que su madre le había comprado en un viaje a Venecia y unas ganas tremendas de que esa fiesta acabara. Tomó asiento en una mesa alejada del bullicio y cogió una copa de las bandejas que volaban por toda la sala. A su lado una chica con un precioso vestido azul pálido tomó asiento.

* * *

Grácias a las tres personas maravillosas que me han comentado: Salesia, Sam Wallflower y Caroone. Éste capítulo dedicado a vosotras, pues no se de que otra forma agradeceros los comentarios. :) Espero que os guste a todos el capítulo, quizás he decepcionado al no ser ya el baile, pero primero quería hacer la preparación de éste, pero igualmente espero que el pequeño acercamiento entre los dos os haya gustado.

¿Qué creeís que pase en el baile?

**Besos.**_Equidna. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Las verdades que se suelen contar en un baile.**

Hermione tomó asiento en la mesa más alejada del jaleo. En ésta un muchacho vestido con esmóquin de un color azul marino oscuro, bebia tranquilo de la copa que tenía en las manos, su expressión era de completo aburrimiento.

—Buenas.—saludó Hermione cortésmente. El muchacho giró el rostro y la contempló tras la máscara durante unos segundos antes de contestar:

—Hola.—respondió el muchacho con la incertidumbre de no saber con quien hablaba, quizás con un compañero de casa, o con algún traidor a la sangre o mucho peor...con un sangresucia. El rubio no pudo evitar pensar en Granger, en su cabello emmarañado, en su constante insisténcia en ser una sabelotodo...la odiaba, la odiaba como quizás ni con su padre lo hacía, esa muchacha le había echo hacer algo que en su vida habría echo...la había besado y para empeorarlo todavía aún todo, le había gustado. Aún podía sentir los cálidos y dulces labios de la muchacha sobre los suyos y el aliento a fresa que recordaba con perfecta nítidez.—¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó intentando eliminar esa incertidumbre.

—Dumbledore pidió expresamente que fuéramos con máscaras, motivo por el cual me hace pensar que quería una fiesta anónima, por lo tanto nadie debe saber con quien está.—respondió Hermione sonriendole al muchacho que hizó una mueca.

—¿Eres de Ravenclaw?—preguntó el rubio mirando el vestido azul de la muchacha.

—No. Si lo dices por el vestido, el azul es uno de mis colores favoritos.—sonrió la chica recordando las palabras que le había dicho el sombrero seleccionador antes de mandarla a Gryffindor. Si, el viejo y roído sombrero se había planteado enviarle a Ravenclaw por su desmesurada inteligéncia.—Aunque por esa regla de tres...tu entonces también deverías pertenecer a Ravenclaw.

—Lejos queda.—respondió el rubio sonriendo a la muchacha.

—Igual digo.—contestó la muchacha mirando al chico contenta. Quizás esa noche no se lo pasaría tan mal.—¿Y tu pareja de baile?—preguntó, temerosa de que quizás el chico la estuviera esperando y de que luego la dejara sola.

—Ésta noche he decidido prescindir de una mujer.—afirmó el rubio recordando el espectáculo que Pansy Parkinson había formado el día antes cuando el muchacho no le había pedido ir con él al baile.

—Debo suponer que mi compañía no es grata entonces.—supuso Hermione levantandose de la silla y alejandose, entonces sintió la mano de alguien posarse en su muñeca.

—No todas la mujeres son iguales.—dijo el emmascarado caminando con ella de la mano nuevamente hacía la mesa, ambos se sentarón al lado.—De la que he decidido prescindir no tiene punto comparación con la que acabado de conocer.

—Por lo que dices, con la que me comparás debe ser terrible.—el rubio río a carcajada limpia. Sí, cualquiera era mejor que la histérica de Pansy.

—¿Y tu pareja?

—Nadie me ha invitado, aunque sinceramente lo prefiero así. Imaginate en tu caso que una chica que no te gusta te invita ir al baile, pero como nadie más te invita aceptas por no ir solo, aunque lo que no sabes es que esa noche será la peor de tu vida.—dijo la castaña.—Prefiero ir sola que mal acompañada.

—Quizás la compañía no es mala, solo que no te esfuerzas en que sea buena.—replicó el muchacho meditanto las palabras que había dicho la castaña.

—Para qué esforzarte si no la quieres como tal.—masculló la muchacha comenzando a quedarse sin argumentos.—¿Qué curso haces?—cambió de tema.

—Una más que año pasado y uno menos que el año que viene.—el rubio sonrió ante la mirada incrédula de la muchacha que seguidamente comenzó a reír, se la tenía merecida, había sido ella quien había comenzado con eso de no dar nombres ni idéntidad.

—Bien, no hablemos del colegio, ni de las casas ni de nada relacionado con estás cuatro paredes. Hablemos de cosas sin sentido, color favorito, lugar al qué siempre quisite ir, cualquier cosa que no ayude a reconocer al otro.—el rubio asintió después de meditarlo bastante. ¿Qué podía perder?—¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—El verde.

—¿Eres de Slytherin?—Hermione no pudo contenerse y comenzó a bombardear al muchacho con preguntas sobre la casa verde-plata.

—El verde es el color de la naturaleza por excelencia. Representa armonía, crecimiento, exuberancia, fertilidad, frescura y sobretodo esperanza.—respondió el muchacho sin alterarse.—Tu colo favorito es el azul es el color del cielo y del mar, por lo que se asocia a la estabilidad y profundidad. Representa la lealtad, la confianza, la sabiduría, la inteligencia, la fe, la verdad y el cielo eterno.—Hermione boqueó como pez en busca de agua, no sabía que decir, no era una experta en saber que significaban los colores y los conocimientos del muchacho le dejaron boquiabierta.—¿Dónde te gustaría viajar?

Hermione se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar:—Me gustaría ir a Italia, me parece un lugar maravilloso, repleto de historia y de monumentos tanto del mundo mágico como del mundo muggle. ¿A ti?

—Me gustaría ir a Londres.—respondió el muchacho para sorpresa de la castaña. ¿A Londres? ¡Sí ya estaban en Londres!—Al Londres muggle.—añadió ante la mirada sorprendida de la muchacha. El rubio acababa de confesar algo a aquella muchacha irreconocible que nunca había admitido en voz alta, desde pequeño siempre le habría gustado vistar un parque de atracciones, de esos con atracciones que subieran la adrenalina hasta el límite y que le hiciera desear no haber ido, también le hubiera gustado tener algún juguete muggle con el que jugar en sus días de soledad, y sobretodo le hubiera gustado tener algo antes de que su padre le lavara el cerebro y que le hiciera darse cuenta de que los muggles no eran tan malos e insignificantes.

—Londres es una pasada. Hay muchas tiendas, todas cerca una de las otras, aprisionándose, estrujándose...parece que te estan diciendo a gritos que después de una viene otra y que debes pasar por ella. Por las mañanas laborables hay mucho tráfico y un centenar de coches se mueven con rápidez por la carretera y algunos vianantes por la acera. Hay muchos vecindarios con muchas viejas buitres sedientas de cotilleos que poder ir repartiendo a ton ni son, también hay muchas canchas de deporte donde poder prácticar el deporte que mejor se te da...—resumió Hermione un poco, entonces el miedo de que la persona con la que hablaba tan ánimadamente fuera un purista de sangre que despreciara a los muggles tanto como a los sangresucia le sacudió el estómago.—Mi padre me llevó de vacaciones.—se apresuró a mentir.

—Parece maravilloso. Bueno...¿tienes novio?—preguntó el rubio observando la reacción de la muchacha que se había puesto muy roja.

—No.—dijo estránguladamente. Hacía un año que había empezado a gustarle Ron, pero los acontecimiento surgidos ese año habían echo que esa atracción que quizás sentía desapareciera por arte de mágia.—¿Tú?

—Podría decirse que sí.—respondió el rubio, acordándose de su matrimonio concertado con Parkinson.

—¿Se podría?—repitió Hermione.—¿Tienes novia, sí o no?

—Sí y no.—a cada vez que hablaba Hermione se quedaba cada vez más aturdida. ¿Sí y no? ¿Qué mierda quería decir eso? ¿Qué tenía pero que la iba a dejar? ¿Qué tenía pero que le había sido infiel?—Mis padres concertaron mi matrimonio con la hija de otra família, pero como me niego a que ese matrimonio se solidifique, ni ella ni yo somos pareja, aunque se que mis esfuerzos serán en vano pues mi futuro ya ésta firmado.—suspiró el muchacho. Odiaba a su padre por muchos motivos: Por su insaciable necesidad de intentar quedar bien delante de un hombre que no merecía respeto alguno, por sus desagradables sorpresas como el matrimonio con Parkinson y sobretodo por haber firmado también su lecho de muerte: El año que viene llevaría tatuada en el brazo izquierdo la maldita marca tenebrosa que hacía que todos los fieles del señor tenebroso que habían tenido el privilegio de ser nombrados mortífagos, estuvieran comunicados entre ellos y el mago.

—¿Por qué no les dices que no te quieres casar con esa muchacha?

—No entrarían en razón, llevan años buscando la candidata perfecta para su hijo, buscando la riqueza perfecta de ésta para unirla a la suya. Llevan años buscando y no seré yo quien cambie los planes que ya tienen concertados.—Hermione escuchó como el chico resoplaba enfadado y no pudo evitar sentir compasión por ese emmascarado joven con el que había comenzado a forjar una débil amistad.

—¿Bailas?—Draco que en esos momentos se encontraba imaginando miles de formas para suicidarse en un futuro, levanto la cabeza abruptamente. ¿Acababa esa chica de perdirle bailar?

—¿No es el chico quién pide a la chica bailar?—preguntó sarcástico.

—Si espero a que el chico me lo pida, deberé de olvidarme de ello.—río Hermione cogiendo con elegancia la mano que el muchacho le tendía. Ambos esquivaron las mesas riendo sobre un mal chiste que Draco había contado, finalmente se pararon frente a la pista.

Draco Malfoy agarro la cintura de la muchacha con una mano, con la otra agarro su mano, suave y cálida. Hermione agarro con una mano el hombro del muchacho y con la otra agarro la mano que el muchacho le tendía, fría y suave. Comenzaron a moverse, al compás de la música que sonaba cada vez más lejana. Daban vueltas en perfectos circulos, juntos, como pegados. A su alrededor la gente bailaba cada vez más difuminada, Hermione en una de esas vueltas pudo distinguir el vestido y cabello de Ginny que se pegaba a un muchacho vestido con un esmóquin blanco mientras bailaban, aunque ni de lejos era Michael Corner.

—¿Lo estás pasando bien?—escuchó que preguntaba el muchacho cerca de su oído. Hermione alzó su rostro, que había posado sobre uno de los hombros del muchacho, y observó los ojos del muchacho, éstos se encontraban cerrados a cal y canto.

—Mucho.—suspiro. Volvío a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho y sintió como la cabeza de éste se reposaba con suavidad sobre la suya. Estaba bailando con una persona desconocida, de la que solo sabía un par de cosas, y no le importaba, éstaba encantada. El muchacho le transmitia seguridad, tranquilidad...ternura.

—Yo también.—Malfoy cerró los ojos y dejó que la fragancia a vainilla le inundara las fosas nasales. Se encontraba agusto, tranquilo, evadido de toda preocupación que minutos antes se golpeaban en su cabeza, buscando la vía libre al desquicio. La muchacha le relajaba.

Estuvieron bailando durante toda la noche, sin intervalos entre bailes, todos seguidos, canción a canción. Ambos muchachos se quejaron cuando fueron informados junto al resto de alumnos allí presentes que la fiesta había llegado a su fin, se despidieron y prometieron intentar adivinar mediante la información que tenían sus verdaderas identidades. Antes de irse, Hermione le dió un beso en la mejilla al rubio.

Cuando Hermione llegó a su habitación se tumbó en su cama y suspiró de forma enamorada, ese chico misterioso había calado hondo, no mucho pero sí lo suficiente como para que no se olvidara de él. Se quitó los zapatos, como también quitó el hechizo que sujetaba la máscara a su cara y después de quitarse el vestido, se metió en la cama donde se tapo, sin importarle ponerse el pijama o quitarse el maquillaje. Y esa noche Hermione Granger soñó con el misterioso muchacho que le había confesado tanto y a la vez tan poco.

Draco Malfoy se quitó la máscara antes de llegar a su sala común, en el pasillo que conducía a la mazmorra pues ningún compañero había por allí. Pronunció la contraseña al muro de serpientes que había allí y entró. Se quitó los zapatos en la sala común y caminó hacía uno de los sillones que había alrededor de la mesa de café y frente a la chimenea. Había pasado la mejor noche de toda su vida, para que engañarse. La muchacha le había dado conversación, se había interesado mínimamente por su vida, habían bailado, se habían comunicado...había surgido algo...Y él sobretodo había confesado algo que nadie sabía.

—Draco.—escuchó que decían a su espalda. Sintió las manos de Pansy restregarse por su torso.—¿Dónde estabas?—preguntó mordiendole el lóbulo de la nariz. El rubio se aparto de un salto, no quería tener nada con Pansy en esos momentos y menos esa noche.

—Me voy. Buenas noches.—se despidió el rubio caminando hacía el cuarto de los chicos.

—¿Quieres que vaya?—pregunto sensualmente Pansy.

—No.—y Draco subió arriba, dejando a Pansy con los ojos lágrimeando al ver que el rubio no le hacía ni puñetero caso. Theodore Nott que había escuchado la conversación entre el rubio y la pelinegra, se acercó a consolar a Pansy que en esos momentos ya lloraba como un chorro sin fin.

—¡Ya no le gusto!—gritaba la muchacha llorando a lágrima viva. Theo la abrazó torpemente, la muchacha no dejaba de sacudirse por causa del ataque de hipo que le había comenzado a atacar.—¡Draco ya no me quiere!

Nott sonrió amargamente. _Draco nunca te quiso_, pensó mientras a su vez decía en voz alta:—¡Claro que sí! Estará cansado, ya sabes como le sienta beber demasiado. Venga vete a dormir, seguro que mañana ya ésta todo arreglado.—Pansy asintió sumisamente y haciendo caso del comentario de su compañero, bajo a su habitación. Mientras Theodore Nott tomó asiento en un sillón. Había visto a Draco bailar con una muchacha, una muchacha que a su parecer era idéntica a Hermione Granger, suspiró y con su varita hizo aparecer un vaso de agua.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Hermione bajó al Gran Comedor con una despampanante sonrisa, no espero encontrarse a la pequeña de los Weasley con la misma.

—¿Todo bien Gin?—preguntó sentandose a su lado y cogiendo un zumo de naranja. La pelirroja a su lado sonrió todavía más y asintió.

—¿Tú? Ayer te vi bailando con un muchacho. ¿Quién era?—preguntó la otra mirando disimuladamente a la mesa de Ravenclaw donde un muchacho le enviaba besos al aire. Ésta se limitó a hacer que los atrapaba. ¿No se había dado cuenta de qué con el muchacho que bailó anoche, no era el Ravenclaw?

—Me lo pasé muy bien Ginny.—admitió la castaña con la sonrisa extendiendose por todo su rostro.—Estuvimo hablando, riendo, bailando...todo perfecto.—suspiró.

—Y bien. ¿Quién es él?

—No lo sé.—toda la felicidad que Hermione sentía se esfumó. No sabía quien era y aunque hubiera prometido adivinarlo, no conocia más que un par de respuestas tontas que no ayudarían nada...a todo el mundo puede gustarle el color verde.

—¿No lo sabes?

—No, y todo fué mi culpa.—gimoteó Hermione maldiciendose internamente.—Me preguntó por mi nombre y yo le respondí que como Dumbledore había pedido, mantuvieramos la conversación de manera anónima, él simplemente aceptó, luego yo le dije que no hablasemos de las casas ni de nada muy personal que hiciera que supieramos quien se escondia tras la máscara...

—Hermione eres la bruja más inteligente, pero la bruja más tonta en cuanto al amor se refiere.—sentenció Ginny recibiendo un asentamiento de cabeza de la castaña que observaba a su alrededor, mirando a cada muchacho que había allí reunido.

En el mismo momento en el que los ojos de Hermione se toparon con los de un Draco Malfoy que se encontraba en la misma tarea que la muchacha, buscar a su acompañante de anoche, ambos apartaron la vista rápidamente, olvidándose del estremecimiento que les había recorrido por todo el cuerpo en el momento en el que los ojos miel de la castaña se juntaron con los ojos mercurio del rubio.

—Buscando a tu damisela.—escuchó que decían a su lado. El rubio se sobresaltó y después de recoger la copa que había volcado, se giró para contemplar a un sonriente Nott que miraba al muchacho interesado.

—¿De qué coño hablas?—preguntó enfadado, Nott le estaba tocando mucho los cojones últimamente.

—Ayer dejaste a Pansy sola en la sala común cuando ésta te ofrecía sexo, algo que nunca has echo a no ser que tuvieras a otra esperando, y cuando subí al cuarto ninguna muchacha gemía a través de tus cortinas corridas.—¿Es qué el muchacho no tenía nada más importante que hacer que fijarse en su vida?—Y eso da que pensar.

—Te aburres mucho.—sentenció el muchacho llevandose a la boca una manzana que comenzó a comer con desagrado.

—Lo suficiente como para saber que anoche no estuviste solo en el baile Draco. Y que Pansy, aún siendo tu prometida, no fué tu acompañante...curioso y más aún cuando dijiste que no iriás a ese baile.

—A ti qué coño te importa mi vida Nott, preocupate por la tuya que no es mucho mejor, te recuerdo que tu también tienes una prometida a la que no aguantas, que tu padre se avergüenza de ti por el simple echo de ser un misántropo... Preocupate más por tu vida, que por la de los demás.

Y Theodore después de dirigirle una mirada asesina al muchacho, le sonrió cínicamente como le habían enseñado y se alejó, tomando asiento junto a Blaise Zabinni que hablaba cariñosamente con Daphne Greengrass, su prometida desde los cinco años. Draco continuó desayunando olvidandose de la conversación que acababa de tener con el compañero de su casa que más comenzaba a odiar. Necessitaba encontrar a esa muchacha, necessitaba contarle todo, que ella le escuchara y le aconsejara...necessitaba volver a verla aunque fuera con la máscara...Entonces se le ocurrío una idea.

* * *

Muchas Grácias por los comentarios, espero que el baile no os decepcione, no he echo escenas de besos ni nada, pues no creo que fueran necesarias en estos casos, apenas se conocen y no saben quienes estan debajo de esas máscaras que parecen molestar. Espero saber vuestros comentarios, capítulo dedicado a todo aquel que me lee.

Besos. Equidna.

PD: Lo de los colores no es mío, es de internet, no sabía sinceramente que representan los colores ni nada de eso, para éstos temas soy muy mala, espero que no sea molestía.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Curiosos serían los ojos.**

Draco Malfoy estuvo todo el día ideando el plan que quería llevar a cabo cuanto antes. Necessitaba que le saliese bien, que no hubiera ningún fallo... Cuando las clases acabaron, el rubio decidió prescindir de la comida y se dirigió a su habitación, donde puso en marcha su plan.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento cuando el último timbre del día sonó para dar por finalizadas las clases de ese día. Se dirigió junto a Ron y Harry, que hablaban sobre el próximo partido de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw, a la sala común, allí estuvieron descansando aproximadamente cuatro minutos antes de salir al Gran Comedor, pues la hora de la comida se acercaba.

—¿No podeís hablar de otra cosa que no sea Quidditch?—preguntó exasperada Hermione, a su lado tanto Harry como Ron pararon de hablar.

—¿De qué quieres que hablemos?—cuestionó Ron mirando confundido a la castaña que echaba humo por las orejas.

—¡De algo en lo que yo también pueda participar!—Hermione se acababa de encontrar excluida, era normal que tanto Harry como Ron hablaran de cosas de chicos, pero tenían que tener un tanto de consideración en cuanto a ella respecta.

—¿Y de qué quiere hablar la señorita?—preguntó Ron poniendo voz de niña pequeña. Harry avecinando una pelea agarro a Ron del brazo y disimuladamente le pellizco.

—Vete a la mierda Ronald.—declaró Hermione entrando al Gran Comedor y sentándose lo más alejada posible del pelirrojo que observaba a Harry, a la espera de que éste le explicara el motivo del pellizco. Harry suspiró y negó, sus amigos eran así...Tomó asiento junto a Colin Creevey que comenzó a charlar con Harry, cosa que el azabache agradeció, pues se olvido de sus mejores amigos.

Poco después de acabar de comer, Hermione se levantó de la mesa, sin necessidad de tener que esperar a que el enorme apetito de Ronald Weasley se hubiera saciado. Cogió una hogaza de pan y salió del Gran Comedor. Se dirigía al Patio Empedrado cuando algo en el tablón de anuncios cerca de la sala de profesores llamó su atención: Se trataba de un papel que cambiaba de color, primero Amarillo, luego Rojo, para acontinuación Azul y finalmente Verde, los colores de las casas. En el papel, escrito con pluma negra y de color blanco algunas letras, se encontraba escrito algo que Hermione había escuchado perfectamente hacía ya un par de días.

** T**u c**o**lo**r** favo**r**ito **e**s el azul es el color **de**l cielo y del m**a**r, por lo que **s**e asocia a la es**t**abilidad y p**ro**fu**n**didad. Representa la lealtad, la c**on**f**ia**nza, la sabiduría, la inteligencia, la fe, la verdad y el **cielo eterno**.

Extasiada la muchacha arrancó el papel y se lo guardó apresuradamente, antes de que alguien más lo viese. Siguió su camino hacía el Patio Empedrado donde tomó asiento en un pequeño banco de piedra que había. Cogió el pan y lo comenzó a partir en trozos pequeños, lanzandolos al suelo...al instante un par de _Jobberknoll _aparecieron y comenzaron a comerse las migajas de pan esparcidad por el suelo. Mientras Hermione sacó el papel, quitó el hechizo que hacía que cambiase de color y comenzó a leerlo, pues había cosas que llamaban su atención. Algunas letras se encontraban escritas en blanco, el resto en cambio en negro...La castaña decidió juntar las letras blancas y se llevó una sorpresa cuando entre ellas formaron un mensaje: ''_Torre de astronomía cielo eterno_.'' Cielo eterno, pensó la muchacha mirando fijamente al papel, como si éste le fuera a dar la respuesta...¡Claro! El cielo eterno es más bien por la noche, pensó sonriendo y guardándose el papel en su falda. Se levantó, espantó a los _Jobberknoll_ y subió a la carrera a su sala común.

—Perdón.—murmuró cuando arrolló en su carrera a un par de alumnos de Hufflepuff que salían en ese momento del hueco entre dos estátuas. Gritó la contraseña antes de encontrarse frente al retrato y subió a su cuarto donde guardó el pergamino y sacó los deberes que tenía para mañana, allí, tumbado en la cama y con la cabeza más en otra parte que en los deberes, comenzó a hacer la tarea.

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts coinciden en una cosa: Luna Lovegood alumna de Ravenclaw, está loca, es una lunática. ¿Aunque como no pensarlo sí te dan motivos para ello? Y eso pasó la tarde de aquel miércoles. Luna Lovegood caminaba al trote por los pasillos de Hogwarts, parando a su paso a todo alumno que encontrara para preguntarle sobre el desaparecido rábano magico que su padre le había regalado en su doceávo cumpleaños. La rubia recordaba perfectamente su fiesta de cumpleaños, su padre y un par de antiguos compañeros de éste, se reunieron en su casa y le prepararon una fiesta sorpresa que la muchacha agradeció. Estuvieron comiendo tarta y hablando sobre los diferentes animales que tanto ella como su padre podían ver, hasta la hora de los regalos: Los amigos de su padre le compraron una preciosa capa que cambiaba de color respecto a el estado anímico del que la llevaba y su padre el rábano magico que espantaba a todo animalillo detestable...Y funcionaba, le había servido para auyentar a los _nargles._

—¡Hola Theodore Nott!—saludó la Ravenclaw parándose frente al Slytherin que miraba el lago negro mientras dibujaba al calamar gigante tomando el sol. El muchacho alzó la vista y cuando vió a Luna no pudo más que maldecirse por su mala suerte. La muchacha no era considerada una lunática por nada...¡que va!, ésta se había encargado de que todos se dieran cuenta de que en sus cabales no se encontraba. Caminaba por los pasillos descalza, movía sus manos en el vacío, como auyentando a algo o alguien, hablaba sobre animales extraños que ni Newt Scamander había escrito en su libro...

—Lovegood—saludó solemnemente. Había ido allí porque buscaba un poco de tranquilidad, no necesitaba que una chalada le arrebatara ese pequeño momento evadido de toda preocupación.—¿Qué quieres?

—¡Que bien dibujas!—exclamó asomandose por su hombro para ver el dibujo. El Slytherin cerro la libreta en la que dibuja y observó a la Ravenclaw a la espera de que le contestara la pregunta que acababa de formular.—Creo que es más gordo.

—¿Cómo?

—El calamar gigante, que es más gordo.—dijo como si eso lo explicara todo. Luna observaba al muchacho con sus profundos ojos azules más abiertos de lo normal, cosa que intimido al misantropo.

—No tiene que ser idéntico.—escupió el muchacho sintiendose ofendido por la crítica a su cuadro. El dibujaba bien, era el mejor de todo el colegio lo tenía bien claro, no podía venir una inculta y decirle eso.—¿Qué quieres?—volvió a preguntar.

—¿Has visto un rábano magico?—preguntó la rubia esperanzada, hacía mucho que los_ nargles _habían vuelto a molestarla.

—¿Un rábano magico?—preguntó ahogandose en su própia carcajada, esa muchacha estaba loca. Paró cuando vió a Lovegood mirarle con la duda grabada en sus lunáticos ojos. Carraspeó.—No, no lo he visto.—el rostro de la muchacha se entristeció.—¿Cómo es?—se apresuró a preguntar Theo.

—Es pequeño, de color naranja, tiene una cuerda que hace que sea un collar y aparte es magico.—Theo observó a la muchacha durante una fracción de segundo antes de proponerse como voluntario para ayudar a buscar ese rábano. El rostro de la rubia se iluminó por una flamante sonrisa antes de coger la mano del misantropo y salir corriendo del lago negro. El misantropo agarró como bien pudo sus instrumentos de dibujo y se dejó llevar por la rubia. Aquello sería un día de locos para el misantropo de Slytherin.

Hermione daba vueltas como un león encerrado en una celda, hacía un par de minutos que había acabado con todos sus deberes, y la ansiedad sobre su próxima cita a la que había decidido acudir, crecía hasta estrujarle por completo el estómago, oprimiendole. Había decidido ir, no solo porque quería volver a hablar con aquel muchacho que la escuchaba, sinó porque quería saber realmente quien se escondía tras esa máscara. Suspiró y después de mirar el relog y ver que faltaba mucho para la noche, bajó a la sala común, tenía intención de ir a la biblioteca.

''¿Quién será?. ¿Debo ir con la máscara? Supongo que sí, luego si ambos decidimos quitarnosla, pues me la quitaré...Espero que no sea purista y que no desprecie a los nacidos de muggle...'' La cabeza de Hermione era un hervidero de preguntas y suposiciones, la muchacha estaba nerviosa,_ muy nerviosa_.

—Hermione has visto un rábano magico.—escuchó que preguntaban a su espalda. Luna Lovegood junto a Theodore Nott observaban a la castaña, a la espera de que ésta respondiera para continuar con su busqueda.

—¿Cómo?—saludó a Theo con un cortés asentimiento de cabeza y miró a Luna como si estuviera loca.—¿Un rábano magico?

—Lovegood, Granger no tiene ni idea, continuemos buscando.—habló Theo dejandose llevar por Luna nuevamente. Hermione observó curiosa el pasillo por el que ambos desaparecían. ¿Qué hacía Luna con Theo? Meneó la cabeza, restándole importancía y entró a la biblioteca, donde el calor de los libros la envolvió como nadie más podía hacerlo.

Al anochecer, cuando apenas faltaban cinco minutos para medianoche, Hermione se levantó de su cama, se vistió con un uniforme neutro que había conseguido, cogió la máscara, la hechizo y se recogío el pelo en una coleta alta, para evitar que el emmascarado la reconociera por su emmarañado cabello. Salió de puntillas de la habitación y caminó por los desiertos pasillos que se encontraban iluminados tenuemente por las varitas de los que hacían la ronda. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de ser pillada, pero afortunadamente la castaña consiguió llegar a la Torre de Astronomía, sana y salva.

—Pensé que no vendrías.—escuchó la castaña decir al muchacho que también emmascarado y con un uniforme neutro la miraba sonriente. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante la coincidencía.

—Apenas he tardado cinco minutos.—respondió ella caminando hasta sentarse junto al muchacho que se encontraba sentado en la pared. Draco comenzó a removerse incómodo. ¿Qué decía ahora? ¿Debía comportarse como siempre? ¿Como un completo gilipollas o quizás como el chico dulce al que no estaba acostumbrado?—¿Qué tal con la muchacha?—preguntó Hermione recordando el matriminio del chico.

—Igual. Ni bien ni mal. Sinceramente la ignoro, no puedo evitar pensar que parte de la culpa la tiene ella, no solo su apellido que en sí, es el que tiene toda la culpa, sino también ella, hace todo lo posible para recordarme que mi futuro estará con ella, que tendré que aguantarla...—el muchacho parecía cansado, su voz sonaba lejana, solemne, parecía conocedora de un futuro amargo.

—¿Te planteaste cuestionarselo a tus padres?

—Ni por asomo. Me niego y no me creo con el valor suficiente para ello, no conoces a mi padre.—reconoció Draco muy a su pesar. Odiaba sentirse así, débil, a merced de otros que gobernaban su vida como si él no existiera.

—No se pierde nada por intentarlo...es mejor que vivir pensando en qué hubiera pasado.—susurró Hermione mientras miraba por una de las ventanas de la Torre.

—¿Y si lo que hubiera pasado, hubiera sido peor?

—Nunca lo sabrás porque no lo intentas.

—Dejémos de hablar de mi vida, me resulta un tanto incómodo. Cuentame de tí...¿cuál es tu matéria favorita?—el rubio acababa de cambiar de tema de una manera poco disimulada y tanto él como la muchacha lo sabían. Draco Malfoy, considerado una persona sarcástica, arrogante, mimada, egocentríca...en el momento de hablar de su vida o de su família, en especial de su madre, se volvía débil.

—Ninguna. Todas me gustan por igual, cada una tiene algo especial, exceptuando Adivinación, odio esa asignatura tanto como a la profesora.—se sincero Hermione riendo al ver como el muchacho asentía.

—La escogí en tercer curso, un desperdicio cabe decir, aunque finalmente le cogí el truco...simplemente hay que hacer supesticiones y augurios de muerte o algo oscuro y la loca de Trelawney estará contenta.—dijo el rubio riendo junto a Hermione.

—Bien, lo tendré en cuenta.—sonrió la castaña secándose una lágrima.—Pero ahora dejémonos de idioteces o preguntas sin sentido...—tragó saliva la castaña.—¿De qué casa eres?

Draco soltó aire y lo volvió a tomar antes de contestar a la muchacha:—Slytherin.—aunque se había visto tentado a mentir, decidió decir la verdad pues quería tener más ¿citas?, ¿quedadas? Lo que fuera. Hermione observó al muchacho con los ojos muy abiertos tras la máscara.

_Slytherin._

_Slytherin._

_Slytherin._

Sonaba eco en su cabeza, ahora mismo privada de cualquier pensamiento coherente. Era un Slytherin, un purista de sangre seguramente, un despreciador de muggles, de sangresucias, de traidores...de todo lo que no fueran él y sus compañeros. La castaña se levantó de golpe, pronunciando una disculpa torpemente y se dirigió a la salida de la Torre de Astronomía, bajando de dos en dos las escaleras.

—¡Espera!—gritó Draco corriendo tras la muchacha que ya salía por la entrada de la Torre. Logró alcanzarla cuando doblaba la esquina del pasillo que dirigía al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...y todo sucedió deprisa: Draco vió una luz avanzar con velocidad hacía ellos, cogió a la muchacha que miraba aterrorizada la luz y la escondío junto a él en el aula vacía más cercana. El rubio tapó la boca de la muchacha que se disponía a proferir un grito y ambos se pegaron a la pared de detrá de la puerta...cuando ésta se abriese, nadie les vería.

—Kristine Madme—escucharon que decía una voz arrastrando las palabras asqueado y aburrido...Snape.—¿Quién había?

—Dos muchachos, no se quienes o de que casa, curiosamente ambos llevaban máscaras y uniformes neutros de los que se utilizan antes de la selección de casa.—respondió el retrato de la mujer que ahogaba a una cabra. Snape suspiro, asintió y continuó con su ronda después de despedirse con un seco 'Adiós'

Draco escuchó pasos alejarse por el pasillo antes de poder quitar la mano de la boca de la muchacha, ambos soltaron el aire que habían estado aguantando inconscientemente y después de unos incómodos segundos en los que se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban muy pegados, se separaron y se miraron, sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir.

—¿Por qué has salido huyendo?—preguntó Draco mirando a los ojos de la muchacha.

—Yo-yo—tartamudeo Hermione desviando la mirada. No podía decirle que era una sangresucia, una Gryffindor, una persona que detestaba los ideales que seguramente el muchacho defendiera a capa y espada.

—Eres una Gryffindor.—afirmó Draco, dejando a Hermione sorprendida. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Su comportamiento no había sido ejemplar en una Gryffindor, había huído con el rabo entre las patas, temiendo que el muchacho no aceptara quien era y donde estaba.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó la muchacha volviendo a mirar al muchacho que esbozaba una sonrisa socarrona.

—Saliste huyendo en cuanto nombre mi casa. Y las únicas casas que se llevan a morir son Slytherin y Gryffindor, por lo tanto he deducido que tu apruebas esa rivalidad y que por lo tanto hablar con un Slytherin sería considerado traición...

—¡No apruebo esa rivalidad!—replicó Hermione enfurecida.

—¿Entonces, por qué has huido?

—Por temor.—admitió la muchacha.—He tenido miedo y para que engañarme, lo sigo teniendo. Soy sangresucia. Una sangresucia de Gryffindor. ¿Qué más necesita un Slytherin para repudiarme?.—Draco observó sorprendido a la muchacha. Era sangresucia, Gryffindor, solo conocía a una persona así, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Se negaba a aceptar que había estado bien con Granger,—¿Quién desea salir huyendo ahora? ¿Quién desea olvidarse de éstos dos putos días de charla? ¿Tú o yo?

—Yo.—aceptó Draco, dedicándole una mirada de asco, alzó los labios con altanería y sin esperar a que la muchacha replicara o dijera algo que seguramente la perjudicaría, salió del aula y caminó hacía las mazmorras, deseoso de tumbarse en su cama y olvidar que había estado hablando con una asquerosa sangresucia.

Hermione suspiró y observó la puerta por la que el muchacho se había ido. Reconocería esa sonrisa hasta en la guerra, pero se negaba a aceptar que había estado conversando tranquilamente con Malfoy y mucho más que había estado bailando tan pegada a é recuerdos de aquella noche golpearon a Hermione, en su cabeza vió como ambos bailaban al compás de la música, sonriendose y olvidándose del resto. Negó con la cabeza y salió del aula hasta llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

—¿Qué horas son éstas de llegar señorita?—preguntó la mujer somnolienta mientras observaba a la muchacha con una de sus cejas alzada.

—_Fortuna Major_.—dijo Hermione, ignorando la pregunta y subiendo a su habitación, tiró a su baúl la máscara que se había quitado antes de llegar a la sala y se tumbó en su cama, cayendo dormida en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_**Jobberknoll: **__El jobberknoll es un pájaro menudo de color azul moteado, que se alimenta de pequeños insectos y está afincado en América y el norte de Europa. No emite ningún sonido hasta su muerte; en ese momento, lanza un grito que reproduce en sentido inverso todo lo que el jobberknoll ha oído en su vida. Las plumas de este animal se utilizan en sueros de la verdad y pociones desmemorizantes.__** ( Información extraída de: Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos. Por lo tanto, pertenece a J.K Rowling. )**_

En la historia, el pájaro en cuestión come pan...por lo tanto, lo añado a la lista de comida de éste.

¡Hola! Después de ésta pequeña aclaración, espero que hayais disfrutado del capítulo, no se si la idea os la esperabais o es muy común, no sé, espero que igualmente os guste :) Grácias por los comentarios, espero verlos en éste.

Besos.

PD: Tengo una nueva historia, sobre Juego de Tronos a todo aquel que le guste y también le guste la pareja que forman Sansa y Tyrion, le invito a pasarse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Quidditch: Sus pros y sus contras.**

—¿Quién crees que gane Hermione?—preguntó Ginny, ya vestida con su traje de cazadora, llevándose a la boca una cucharada de leche con cereales. Aquella mañana del último viernes del mes de diciembre, se jugaba el primer partido de la temporada. Éste enfrentaba al equipo de las águilas contra el equipo de los leones.

—No lo sé, sabes que no se mucho de Quidditch Ginny, aunque sinceramente espero que gane Gryffindor.—Hermione suspiro cuando vió aparecer por la puerta a Draco Malfoy, caminando con la altanería y el porte que tanto le carácterizaba, en su pecho llevaba la chapa que había usado el año pasado para molestar a Harry, aunque a ésta le había echo un par de modificaciones: A parte del ya conocido, _Harry Potter apesta_, la chapa no cambiaba a algún mensaje para Cedric, sinó a los de Ravenclaw, éste rezaba:_ Águilas enseñar a volar a los leones_.

—Estará muy reñido, el equipo de Ravenclaw ha echo un par de modificaciones en su equipo, esperemos que éstas sean malas.—Luna Lovegood que aparecía en ese momento por la puerta, llamó la atención de todos los que había allí. La rubia llevaba recogido su pelo en una alta coleta, en su cabeza un sombrero de águila que movía las alas con vehemencia mientras de su pico salían unos sonidos peculiares que si escuchaba atentamente, se podía distinguir claramente como decía: _Ánimo Ravenclaw_. Theodore Nott que en esos momentos bebía un poco de zumo, no pudo evitar atragantarse ante tal imagen, la muchacha nuevamente había llamado la atención...luego quizás no le gustaba que le llamaran loca.

—Esperemos.—susurro Hermione vacía. Aquella noche no había podido dormir muy bien, igual que el resto de noches después del acontecimiento con el muchacho de la máscara...que aunque le costara admitirlo, tenía las mismas cualidades que Malfoy. Muchas veces se había visto tentada a dejarle un mensaje como él había echo, ha citarle en un sitio a escondidas de todos para poder aclarar todo...pero aún siendo Gryffindor, no se había visto con el valos suficiente que aquella serpiente había tenido para citarla a ella. Hermione expiro y inspiro y continuó comiendo, con la explicación de un nuevo plan de ataque que Ginny le contaba con entusiasmo.

—(...) Harry y yo lo hemos diseñado y se lo hemos propuesto a Angelina, ella ha aceptado, a fin de cuentas era mejor que lo que hasta ese momento teniamos.—terminó la pelirroja acabando con ello también de comer.—Bueno Herms te dejo, hemos de calentar antes del partido.

—Suerte, te veré desde la grada.—Ginny sonrió y se alejó del Gran Comedor corriendo, con la escoba a cuestas. Hermione acabó de desayunar y junto a Neville, con el que mantuvo una agradable conversación sobre Herbología, bajaron a las gradas asignadas en ese caso a la casa de Gryffindor. En el campo se podían ver los aros ya preparados y a la señora Hooch con el baúl donde se guardaban las bludgers, quaffles y la pequeña snitch que el buscador debería conseguir. Ambos equipos se encontraban en sus respectivos vestuarios, seguramente últimando sus jugadas.

El silbato de la señora Hooch avisó a los equipos de que salieran al campo. Las cortinas de los vestuarios se abrieron y por ellas fueron saliendo los componentes de cada equipo.

—¡Del equipo de Gryffindor!—se escuchó gritar a Lee Jordan, comentarista.—¡La exótica y guapa capitana y cazadora, Angelina Johnson!. ¡Flanqueada por las preciosas Alice Spinet, Katie Bell, Leanne Kroos y la nueva incorporación, la única pelirroja de los Weasley, Ginny Weasley!. Hay que decir que la muchacha ésta muy buena.—se escuchó un ¡Jordan! de parte de la profesora McGonnagal.—Profesora McGonnagal, me remito a lo que veo. ¡Los codiciados bateadores de todos los equipos, el par de gemelos Weasley, ambos dotados de una belleza y inteligéncia sin igual!. ¡La preciosa Maria Lorent como guardiana, todo una revelación ésta chica, aparte de guapa, juega bien al Quiddicht...Ojalá estuviera soltera!. ¡Y por último el famoso, irremplazable, el elegido...Harry Potter como buscador!

Se empezaron a escuchar los típicos ¡Gry-gry-gryffindor!, por parte de los alumnos que apoyaban al equipo escarlata en cuanto éstos entraron en el campo.

—¡Del equipo de Ravenclaw!—los vitores no se hicieron esperar.—¡Encabezando su equipo, tenemos al apuesto Roger Davies, como cazador y capitán! ¡Seguidamente, Randolph Burrow, Roben Dew, Thomas Litten y Michael Corner comparten el puesto!. ¡El estúpido Grant Page como el guardián al que más tantos han colado!—La profesora McGonnagal volvió a interrumpir: ¡Señor Jordan, una vez más y me veré obligada a expulsarle de su puesto!.—¡Jason Samuels junto a Duncan Iglebee forman el dúo de bateadores, ambos con muy buena precisión y puntería! ¡Y para finalizar, la única fémina del equipo de Ravenclaw, actual lío amoroso del elegido...Cho Chang como buscadora!

Los aplausos y abucheos no tardaron en llegar en partes iguales cuando la señora Hooch abrío el baúl y soltó todas las pelotas, acontinuación toco el silbato.

—Ginny Weasley coge la quaffle, se la pasa a Alice Spinet, ésta hace una perfecta pirueta y se la pasa a Ginny de vuelta, la pelirroja agarra bien la pelota y esquiva a Roger Davies, se la pasa a Angelina...¡Mala suerte para la capitana del equipo de leones!. Randolph Burrow consigue agarrar la quaffle, esquiva a Katie, ¡cuidado Burrow! ¡Uh, esa tuvo que doler!—Randolph Burrow acababa de ser golpeado con una Bludger enviada directamente a manos de Fred Weasley.—Leanne la tiene de vuelta, se va de Michael Corner, Randolph...Leanne lanza y...¡1 favor de Gryffindor! Que maravilla de jugadora, por suerte ésta soltera...¡¿Muchachos a qué esperan?!—la profesora McGonnagal a su lado rodó los ojos y observó divertida a su alumno.—Michael Corner consigue la quaffle, esquiva perfectamente esa bludger enviada por ¿Fred o George? ¿Quién los distingue desde aquí?—río el muchacho.—Corner se aproxima a los aros, apunta y...¡10 a 10!—en las gradas se podía escuchar los virotes y abucheos de los allí presentes. Los Slytherin abucheaban a Gryffindor y aplaudían a Ravenclaw, mientras que los Hufflepuff observaban el partido a la espera de saber con quién tendrían que enfrentarse, sin importarle el resultado.—Angelina tiene la pelota, esquiva a los bateadores de Ravenclaw, se aproxima a los aros...¡cuidado Johnson! Angelina se la pasa a Ginny, la pelirroja apunta y...¡20 a 10 a favor de Gryffindor!

Hermione observaba el partido en las gradas, rodeada de un montón de Gryffindors que no conocía sinó por la vista. Aplaudía a cada tanto que marcaba su equipo, que no le gustara el deporte no quería decir que no pudiera animar a su equipo.

—¡120 a 140, a favor de Ravenclaw!—rugió Lee Jordan desde el megáfono.—¿¡Qué pasa!?—preguntó el muchacho a nadie en concreto, achicando los ojos.—¡Parece que Potter a encontrado la snitch...y parece que no es el único, la buscadora de Ravenclaw también se ha lanzado a la odisea...veremos quien la consigue! Michael consigue la quaffle, se va de ¿Su novia? ¿Ginny es la novia de Michael? ¡Así es, me lo confirman!—los gemelos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos ante ese echo, ninguno de ellos conocía la relación de su hermana pequeña.—¡Parece que los cuñados no se llevan bien, los gemelos han dejado su ardua tarea de atormentar a los cazadores del equipo contrario y se han ensañado contra Michael Corner! ¿Celos de hermanos? ¡Que más da! Ginny Weasley consigue la quaffle, avanza peligrosamente hacía los aros...¡130 a 140!.

Los gritos en la grada augmentaban, Hermione observó la persecución de Harry, olvidándose de los comentarios de Lee Jordan. El azabache con su Saeta de Fuego, avanzaba peligrosamente hacía la vola dorada que ascendía y descendía y hacía giros bruscos a su antojo...Cho no se quedaba atrás, con su nueva Nimbus 2001 recién adquirida, volaba a la par de Harry. Ambos estaban codo con codo, hasta que finalmente la snitch dió un giro peligroso que Cho no pudo completar y cayó de la escoba, en cambio Harry continuó hasta que finalmente su mano se cerró en torno a la snitch.

—¡Y Harry Potter ha atrapado la snitch, 150 puntos para Gryffindor, que nos deja con un resultado de: 280 a 140, a favor de Gryffindor!—los gritos y exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar. Gryffindor había ganado el primer partido...ya habían dado un paso más hacía su objetivo, o uno menos según se viera.

Hermione junto a Neville, bajaron corriendo al campo, donde felicitaron a Harry y al resto de jugadores.

—Ginny tenemos que hablar.—Michael Corner apareció de repente, portando un semblante serio y distante que no gustó nada a Hermione y mucho menos a Ginny. La pelirroja aceptó, caminó junto a Michael y se detuvieron un par de metros más lejos.

—Habeís jugado muy bien.—alabó Neville sonriendo a los del equipo que con cierta modestia le restaron importáncia.

—Esperemos continuar así el resto de partidos. Aunque sinceramente no me siento orgullosa, ibamos perdiendo, sino llega a ser por Harry...

—¿No funcionó la táctica que ensayamos?—preguntó Harry devolviendo la snitch a la profesora Hooch que llevaba buscandola hace tiempo.

—La táctica era maravillosa Harry, solo faltó ensayarla y practicarla más, por eso mañana os quiero aquí a primer hora de la mañana, como no esteís a las seis, podeís iros despidiendo de al menos un partido.—aulló Angelina con ese tono que usan los superiores, ese tono que no admitía replica.

—¿PERO TU ERES TONTO?—se escuchó gritar a Ginny, que en esos momentos se encontraba muy enfadada con Michael Corner. El muchacho la había echo llamar para informarle de que quería romper con esa relación, y cuando la pelirroja le había pedido una explicación, éste simplemente había respondido: No es mi culpa no haber ganado.—¿ME DEJAS SIMPLEMENTE POR QUÉ NO TIENES LA DIGNIDAD SUFICIENTE COMO PARA LEVANTAR LA CABEZA CUANDO PIERDES?—el sonido de una bofetada retumbó en los terrenos del campo de Quidditch. Ginny le acababa de abofetear al muchacho que simplemente se llevó la mano al rostro, sorprendido.—¡ERES UN COMPLETO GILIPOLLAS!_—_y sin más la pelirroja se dió la media vuelta, haciendo ondear su pelo en esos momentos sueltos, farfullando incoherencias dirigidas hacía el muchacho que la acababa de dejar, se dirigió hacía las escaleras que conducían a Hogwarts, ignorando todas las miradas puestas en ellas. Fred y George, junto con un Ron lo suficiente enfadado como para cometer un homicidio, se tiraron sobre el Ravenclaw que aterrorizado retrocedió. Los pelirrojos fueron parados por todos los que había allí.

—¡Como te veamos cerca de nuestra Ginny, juro que no tendremos clemencia!—rugieron los gemelos, forcejeando con Angelina, Harry, Neville, Leanne y Lee, que había bajado en cuando el partido hubo acabado.

—¡Y mucha menos yo!—Ron se encontraba siendo empujado por una sorprendida Hermione. ¿Acababa de presenciar como ese gilipollas rompía con Ginny? ¿Su mejor amiga? La castaña sintió furía, Ginny que siempre había ayudado a todos, que había pasado un tormento en su primer año...Ginny no necessitaba que le rompiera el corazón un gilipollas como era ese Ravenclaw.

—Usa esas dos neuronas que necesitas que te conecten y lárgate si sabes lo que te conviene.—espetó Hermione con toda la frialdad posible.—¡Largo!—rugió observando como el muchacho la miraba sorprendido ante su repentino arrebato, finalmente salió corriendo.

Unos aplausos retumbaron en ese campo. Malfoy seguido de sus secuáces, entre los que Hermione pudo distinguir a la babosa de Parkinson, a los gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle y al misantropo de Nott y un muchacho de piel tostada al que no consiguió reconocer.

—¡Maravilloso!—exclamó Draco arrastrando las palabras, sonriendo a más no poder.—Melodramas en la família de las comadrejas.—pronunció mientras a su alrededor las risas se hicieron más agudas. Theo miraba inexpresivo hacía alguna parte detrás de todos los allí reunidos, mientras el muchacho de piel tostada esbozaba una sonrisa cómica.—Pobre comadrejilla, la más pequeña de todas tiene el privilegio de decir que le rompieron el corazón, mientras que los mayores se lamentan en las esquinas por no haber conseguido siquiera llamar la atención de alguien.

—Lárgate Malfoy.—dijo Harry conteniendo todavía a los gemelos con ayuda del resto.

—¿O?—preguntó éste sonriendo con altanería de esos que piensan que nada les puede pasar, que éstan seguros.

—Lárgate a algún sitio donde tus opiniones les interesen a la gente.—escupió Hermione, todavía con la bilis en la garganta. Malfoy simplemente la miró despectivamente y alzando la boca, pronunció las palabras que desataron una guerra ya iniciada.

—Cállate asquerosa sangresucia inmunda.

Hermione no pudo evitar que Ron saltara sobre Malfoy, como tampoco pudieron evitar que Harry lo hiciera. Ambos muchachos golpeaban a Malfoy y a sus secuáces, exceptuando a Parkinson, Nott y el de piel tostada que reconoció como Blaise Zabinni en cuanto Draco comenzó a pedirle ayuda.

—¿Qué ésta pasando aquí?—preguntó la profesora Umbridge que con su cara de sapo, y su feo traje, miraba a los estudiantes inquisidoramente.—¿Quién me lo explica?—ninguno allí presente abrió la boca.—Bien. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle y Vncent Crabbe, serán suspendidos durante el resto de la temporada de Quidditch, y si no son jugadores, irán a mi despacho cada día.

—¿¡Qué!?—el grito de Angelina no hizo que la cara de sapo se girara, continuó con su camino de regreso a Hogwarts.—Vieja loca amargada.

De regreso a la sala común, Hermione subió a la habitación de las alumnas de quarto, allí encontró a Ginny llorando en su cama. La pelirroja levantó el rostro y observó a la castaña acercase a ella. Tenía los ojos hinchados.

—Corner es un tonto.—dijo Hermione sentandose en la cama de la muchacha y dejando que ésta se apoyase en su hombro, donde comenzó a sollozar con estrépito.

—Y un gilipollas.—añadió Ginny entre hipidos, secándose las lágrimas.

—Un auténtico gilipollas que no merece que llores por él.—sentenció Hermione.—Al menos el Quidditch te ha enseñado algo. Michael Corner no es para ti, y no lo será nunca.

—Pero a qué precio me ha enseñado eso.—inquirió Ginny, incorporandose en la cama.—Vale que no estuviera enamorada de él, me atraía, le tenía cariño, aprecio...Y me ha jodido.—Hermione suspiró.

Al otro lado del castillo, Harry Potter compartía un par de besos robados con una enfadada Cho Chang, que con los brazos cruzados y el morro torcido, aparto de un manotazo al león, que primero la miro sorprendido para acontinuación pasar a interrogativo.

—¿Qué pasa Cho?—preguntó Harry, recordando sin venir a cuento el incidente de Ginny en el campo de Quidditch.

—¿Qué qué pasa?—preguntó alzando la voz la asiática.—¡No me has dejado ganar!

—Pe-pe...

—¡Un buen novio dejaría ganar a su novia!—gritó la muchacha mirando enfurecida a su novio. Harry abrió y cerró la boca...tenía mucho que decir, pero todo se le atascaba en la garganta.

—Entonces no soy buen novio.—dijo finalmente dejando estupefacta a la muchacha que no se esperaba contestación alguna.—Entonces ésta relación no ha sido más que una farsa. Sí bien te hubiera dejado ganar me hubiera engañada a mi mismo y a mis colores, los colores que defiendo cada día, los colores por los que me esfuerzo en clase, los colores que en parte son mis ideales, pues me enrogullezco de ser un león, un león que defiende a capa y espada la valentía...y hubiera sido muy cobarde dejarte ganar por temor a acabar con ésta relación que no nos lleva a ningún lado.

—Harry...

—Harry nada Cho.—la interrumpió el muchacho indignado a la par que enfadado.—¿En qué se basaba ésta relación? ¿En un par de besos? ¿En un par de conversaciones incómodas? O quizás en tener qué complacerte, dejando atrás todo lo que esos actos me perjudicarían, actos a los que tu llamarías, actos de buen novio...Sería engañarme a mi y con ello a tí. Recuerdo perfectamente la frase que me dijo mi tía cuando cumplí ocho años: _A veces es mejor no nacer para no tener que enfrentarse a cosas como éstas_.—masculló Harry, rechinando de rabia.—Odio darle la razón a esa mala loca, pero tenía razón...Hubiera sido mejor no nacer, porque lamentablemente no tuve un padre que me enseñara como tratar con mujeres, no tuve un padre que me comentara las hazañas que con tanta fama le preceden en estos muros, una fama de mujeriego que yo no tengo. Te dejo Cho, ésta relación no es buena.

—Harry yo...lo siento. Te utilizé, pensé que quizás podrías llegar a gustarme con el paso del tiempo, pero el recuerdo de Cedric vuelve, y cada día que estoy contigo, lo hace con más fuerza y yo...¡Por Merlín, fuíste el último en verlo!—lloriqueó Cho, sorbiendo lo mocos que luchaban por salir.

—Cho.—suspiró Harry, acercándose a la muchacha que se dejó abrazar.—Antes de morir, Cedric me pidió que te dijera adiós, que te quería mucho y que allá donde fuera, no te olvidaría.

—¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?—hipo la Ravenclaw, volviendo a sorber de la nariz.

—Me pidió que lo hiciera cuando creyera conveniente, y sinceramente creo que ahora era un buen momento para hacerlo. Cedric quería que le recordarás, no por estar muerto, sinó por la historia de amor que entre ambos habías formado...Cedric te quería, te comprendría y entendía...Cedric al igual que tu, no se olvida de ti, pero él lo hace con la felicidad de los buenos momentos, tu con la amargura de los malos.

—Eres un buen chico Harry, espero que consigas a una chica que te quiera por como eres, no por quien eres.—dijo Cho, acercándose a los labios de Harry.—Será nuestro último beso.—murmuró antes de juntar los labios.

Porque aquel partido de Quidditch había tenido muchos contras: **La ruptura de dos parejas**, pero también en un futuro, tendría algún pro que ayudaría a ambos.

* * *

**¡Hola! Muchas grácias por las lecturas y por los comentarios, veo que la historia gusta mucho. Pequeña aclaración, en cuanto a lo de torre de astronomía, lo sé, salía más bien torre de astrononía, pero era como me quedaba y mejor que buscar otra forma, al principio pensé describir como mediante un hechizo podía transformar las letras en otras, pero vi que de la n a la m tampoco había tanta diferéncia...:) **

**Grácias a todos los que comentan, enserio, muchas grácias, el capítulo dedicado a vosotros :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Durante un tormenta, nunca viene la calma.**

Los días fueron pasando sin ningún acontecimiento importante, hasta que llegó febrero. El segundo día de febrero concretamente, el cumpleaños de Hermione. La castaña se levantó esa mañana con más alegría que de costumbre, sonrió al paisaje que se alzaba ante sus ojos aunque éste no augurase nada bueno cuando descorrió las cortinas y se dirigió al lavabo, donde se dió una larga y relajante ducha y se vistió con su uniforme.

—¡FELICIDADES HERMIONE!—gritó Ginny entrando al cuarto de las alumnas de quinto y levantando al resto de chicas por el griterio.—¡FELIZ, FELIZ EN TU DÍA, AMIGUITA QUE MERLÍN TE BENDIGA...

—Muchas grácias Ginny, pero no eres muy buena cantante y acabo de levantarme, no quiero empezar mi día con una sordera importante.—rió Hermione tapándose los oídos. Ginny asintió para después correr a los brazos de Hermione y abrazarle.

—Tienes razón.—admitió la pequeña pelirroja arrascandose la nuca.—¿Bajamos?

—Sí.—Hermione agarro el brazo de la pelirroja y salieron por la puerta, pero cuando ésta se dispuso a cerrarla, un pie se interpuso entre ellas.

—Felicidades Granger.—masculló Lavender forzandose a sí misma a sonreír.—Pasa un buen día.—y fué la ¿novia? de Ron quien cerro la puerta.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y junto a la pelirroja bajó a la sala común, donde una enorme pancarta y unos cuantos fuegos artificiales, formaron las palabras: _Felicidades Hermione._

—¡Chicos!—sollozó emocionada.—¡Muchisímas grácias!. No teníais por qué.—Fred, George, Neville, Harry, Ron y Ginny corrieron a abrazarla.

—¡Es tu cumpleaños Hermione, claro que hay un por qué!—exclamó Harry abrazando a la que consideraba su hermana. Hermione rió divertida y se dejó arrastrar por sus amigos hacía el Gran Comedor, que fuera su cumpleaños no evitaba que esa mañana hubiera clases a las que asistir. Estuvieron desayunando y riendo hasta que finalmente tuvieron que separarse para las clases, Ron, Harry, Neville y Hermione se dirijeron a Pociones, Fred y George a Historia de la Mágia y Ginny con desagrado, se dirijio a Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas, no es que la pelirroja odiara la clase, ni mucho menos al profesor, Hagrid le caía muy bien, pero es que había algunos animales que el semigigante traía que no le agradaban ni lo más mínimo.

—Hoy trabajaremos por equipos de dos y por petición del director, esos equipos serán formados por un alumno de Gryffindor y un alumno de Slytherin.—murmuró Snape mirando con superioridad y asco a todo alumno allí reunido. Haciendo ondear su capa, se dirigió a su mesa, de donde cogió un pergamino.—Longbottom con Goyle, esperemos no acabar en San Mungo.—masculló mientras los mencionados se dirigían a ocupar un lugar en una de las mesas.—Weasley con Parkinson.—más movimiento.—Potter con Malfoy.—rubio y azabache se miraron con odio antes de ponerse juntos.—Thomas con Crabbe.—los muchachos se pusieron en una mesa.—Finnigan con Zabini, señor Finnigan, mantenga esas explosiones al margen, no queremos acabar mal heridos.—Seamus se sonrojó hasta la médula y balbuceando a saber qué, se coloco junto a un Zabini que ya estaba sentado.—Greengrass con Brown.—las dos muchachas se sentaron.—Bulstrode con Parvati.—más movimiento.—Harper con Juer.—ambas se colocaron entre el grupo de Seamus y Zabini y el grupo de Weasley y Parkinson.—Y por último Granger con Nott.

Hermione caminó hacía el único sitio que quedaba libre, Theodore Nott tomó asiento junto a ella.

—Bien, preparareís la poción del olvido. Para nada complicada, espero que vuestras capacidades de alcórnoque sean suficientes para elaborar un poción de tal díficultad.—escupió Snape mientras tomaba asiento en su mesa.—Podeís comenzar, teneís toda la clase, las instrucciones se encuentran en la pizarra o sinó, dirigiros a la página 103 de vuestro libro. Quien acabe, puede largárse.

Hermione abrió el libro por la página que Snape había indicado:

_Poción del olvido._

_Se trata de una poción que causa un desconocido grado de pérdida de memoria al bebedor, dependiendo de la cantidad que éste haya tomado. Sus ingredientes clave incluyen Agua de Río Leteo, baya de muérdago, y ramitas de valeriana._

_**INGREDIENTES:**_

_-2 Gotas de agua del Río Leteo. _

_-2 Ramitas de valeriana. _

_-2 Medidas de los ingredientes standar. _

_-4 Bayas de muérdago. _

_**INSTRUCCIONES DE PREPARACIÓN:**_

_1-Agregar 2 gotas de agua del Río Leteo al caldero._

_2-Calentar suavemente durante unos 20 minutos._

_3-Añadir las 2 ramitas de valeriana al caldero. _

_4-Mezcle 3 veces a la derecha._

_5-Ondée con su varita._

_6-Dejar de preparar y volver en 45 minutos._

_7-Añadir 2 medidas de ingredientes estándar junto a 4 bayas de muérdago en el mortero._

_8-Machacar en un polvo fino a medio uso de la mano del mortero._

_9-Añadir 2 pizcas de la mezcla triturada a su caldero y revolver 5 veces a la izquierda._

_10-Ondée su varita para completar la poción._

Hermione y Theodore se pusieron manos a la obra una vez hubieron leído las trabajaban a la par, cuando uno añadía un ingrediente el otro removía.

—Por cierto Granger.—rompió Nott el silencio mientras la Gryffindor añadía con paciencia en el mortero los ingredientes a machacar mientras el Slytherin utilizaba un hechizo para que el tiempo de la poción se reduciera a un par de minutos, pues la clase no duraba tanto.—Felicidades.

Hermione observó sorprendida al Slytherin, para acontinuación sonreirle:—Grácias Nott, por cierto, cómo te has enterado.—preguntó curiosa comenzando a machacar, convirtiendo los ingredientes en un polvo fino.

—Tus amigos no son lo que se dice...silenciosos.—sonrió el misántropo_. _Hermione asintió, el muchacho tenía razón, en Gryffindor no eran reconocidos por sus momentos de 'luto'

—¿Y cuándo es tu cumpleaños?—quiso saber la castaña, que en esos momentos añadía un poco de lo que había triturado al caldero mientras Nott revolvía.

—¿Para qué lo quieres saber?

—Para poder felicitarte, como tu has echo conmigo.—respondió sonriente Hermione, acabando la poción.

—Pero yo lo he descubierto por mi mismo.—señaló el Slytherin agudamente.

—No me voy a dedicar a espiar a tus compañeros con tal de conseguir saber cuando es tu cumpleaños.—replicó Hermione, acontinuación se dirigió hacía el armario de los ingredientes de donde sacó un tubo de cristal en el que poner una muestra de la poción.—Y permiteme decirte que incluso creo que tus amigos no saben ni el día de tu cumpleaños.

—No te lo niego.—admitió el Slytherin, cogiendo con sumo cuidado una cuchara y volcando el contenido de ésta en el tubo.—No piensan más que en ellos mismos. Aunque hay algunos que son buenas personas detrás de esa máscara de arrogancia y altanerismo.

—¿Un Slytherin criticando a sus compañeros? ¡Que sorpresa!

—No es una crítica, es una realidad, a los echos me remito.—Nott cogió una etiqueta y en ella puso ambos apellidos.—Un placer trabajar contigo.—entrego la poción a Snape quien la cogió y con sumo cuidado la coloco en su sitio correspondiente. Theodore Nott, con un aura de curiosidad envolviendolo, salió de las mazmorras. Hermione suspiró y recogió sus cosas antes de salir también por la puerta, pero antes le dirigió una mirada a sus amigos: Harry y Malfoy todavía se encontraban con el mortero, ambos al parecer habían tenido que comenzar la poción de nuevo, Ron y Parkison se encontraban de brazos cruzados, observando el caldero vacío, al parecer ninguno de los dos quería trabajar con el otro, Neville iba finalizando, pero su poción no tenía el color deseado, Seamus acababa de hacer explotar su caldero para desgracia de un Zabini que no sabía si reir o llorar de pura frustración y Dean se encontraba embotellando la poción.

Cuando Hermione abandonó la mazmorra, un frío le recorrío el cuerpo, fuera había comenzado a llover a cantaros. 'Menudo día de cumpleaños' pensó mientras agarraba con fuerza las tiras de su mochila y caminaba hacía su sala común. Los pasillos se encontraban vacíos pues todo alumno estaba en su respectiva clase, se acordó de Ginny, la pelirroja tenía clase con Hagrid y ésta se impartía fuera, sonrió al imaginar que quizás la pelirroja se encontraba en la sala común, no quería estar sola hasta que alguno de sus amigos acabara la poción.

—Granger.—la voz arrastraba las palabras. Hermione se giró con la certeza de que el que se encontraba detrás suyo era Malfoy, pero no. Zacharias Smith con su porte arrogante, observaba a Hermione altivo. Aún habiendo quedado en Hufflepuff, el muchacho no presentaba el perfíl de un buen tejón, era un egoísta y un cobarde.—Quiero hablar sobre lo del ejército de Dumbledore.

—¡SHH!—gritó Hermione mirando a ambos lados, en busca de alguien que pudiera haber escuchado la conversación. Cogio a Smith del brazo y se lo llevó a un pequeño hueco entre dos estátuas, nadie los vería si no los buscaba.—¿Cómo es qué ya estás fuera de clase?

—Trelawney no ha venido a clase.—contestó cortante el muchacho mientras miraba enfadado a Hermione. ¿Quién se creía esa muchacha para tratarlo así?

—Bueno da igual. ¿Qué querías hablar de...eso?—preguntó Hermione todavía desconfiada por si acaso había alguien rondando por allí cerca.

—Quería que supieras que lo dejo.—Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida. Hacía dos meses que un grupo reducido de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, había decidido tomarse la justicia por su mano, decidiendo tener pequeñas 'clases' con Harry, el más experimentado en DCAO.

—¿Por qué?

—No he aprendido nada y la constante sensación de que en algún momento nos pillarán, no me deja dormir tranquilo.

—¡Todos han aprendido algo!—exclamó irritada Hermione ante la mirada que Smith le dirigía.—¡Serás el único que no, al parecer tus capacidades son menores a las de otros!.¡Y que te quede bien claro, que no eres el único que no puede dormir por temor a que le pillen, pero el resto no es tan cobarde como tú, y se enfrentan a esos miedos!—Hermione alzó el mentón, empujo a Smith y salió del hueco. Estaba enfadada, había concedido, porque recordaba perfectamente que había sido ella quien le había abierto las puertas al Hufflepuff, un montón de información al muchacho que sabía perfectamente que no dudaría en usar en su contra. Farfulló un insulto dirigido al muchacho y caminó hacía el jardín, olvidando que estaba lloviendo. Fué cuando estuvo bajo el agua que se acordó de ese pequeño detalle, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Su pelo emmarañado se había pegado a su cabeza, haciendo que ésta le comenzase a picar, el uniforme se encontraba empapado...Se cago en el Hufflepuff, en la lluvia y en ella misma por ser tan tonta como para no acordarse de ello.

—Vaya Granger, dandonos una ducha de buena mañana...ya decia yo, ese olor a mierda que había quedado en el aula de Pociones debía ser tuyo.—Draco Malfoy apoyado en la abertura del muro, observaba a Hermione maldecir a todo lo que podía.

—Vete a tomar por culo Malfoy, no estoy de humor para tus gracias.

—¿Te dejo el novio Granger?—preguntó socarrón Malfoy.—¡A no! Que nunca has tenido, sí al final de cuentas lo que dijo Pansy va a tener parte de su razón...Nadie te tocaría ni con un palo...aunque yo sinceramente creo que nadie se acercaría a ti, con o sin palo.

—No me toques los cojones.—murmuró Hermione, entrando al castillo. Menudo cumpleaños de mierda estaba teniendo.—A mi nadie se me acercará, nadie me tocará, pero te puedo asegurar que será porque yo no quiera, no porque él no quiera...todo lo contrario a ti, no se acercarán a ti por temor a que le pegues alguna enfermedad.

—Parece que nos hemos levantado graciosa...aunque parece que la gracia se quedo en la cama.

—La tuya por lo contrario no se ha ni levantado. Malfoy lárgate y dejame en paz.—Hermione asió las tiras de su mochila y caminó hacía su sala común.

—¡Ésto no ha acabado sangresucia!—gritó Malfoy, haciendo parar a Hermione que no había ni avanzado un par de pasos.

—¿El qué no ha acabado Malfoy?—preguntó Hermione, acercándose peligrosamente, con la lentitud de un león que vigilaba a su presa, a la espera de poder dar el rugido para empezar su persecución.—El echo de qué tu y yo estemos constantemente con lo mismo. De qué tu insultes, yo te insulte y tu me vuelvas a insultar, intentando siempre quedar sobre el otro. De qué tanto tu como yo intentemos dejar mal al otro para no sentirnos con el orgullo herido...¿El qué no ha acabado? ¡Dimelo por qué no lo sé!—y el león había rugido, solo faltaba que, en éste caso la serpiente, decidiera que hacer...bien podía esperar a que el león atacara y poder defenderse, o bien podía salir huyendo.

—Lo que tenía que decirte.—escupió el Slytherin, para acontinuación comenzar a caminar para largárse de allí. Hermione tardó un rato en reaccionar y cuando lo hacía el rubio ya doblaba la esquina del pasillo, no sabía por qué, tampoco se pregunto a sí misma, pero sus pies comenzaron a correr, dirección el Slytherin, agarró su brazo y cuando el rubio se detuvo y se giro para encararse a quien fuera, le besó.

No fué un beso de esos de película, que se separan por la falta de aire o porque quieren mirarse con profundo amor en los ojos, fué un beso normal, sin lengua ni nada...bueno, normal hasta que Hermione se dió cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, abrió los ojos a más no poder y se separó de un Malfoy sorprendido a la vez que aparentemente asqueado por la situación que acababa de vivir.

—¡Pero qué coño haces sangresucia!—chilló el rubio limpiándose con vehemencia los labios, como si pudiera quitarse esa sensación de cosquilleo que había comenzado a experimentar en su labio inferior.

—Y-yo...—Hermione salió huyendo, dejando a un Malfoy completamente confundido. ¿Qué mierda acababa de pasar? Se preguntaba a sí mismo una y otra vez mientras caminaba hacía su siguiente clase, que grácias a Morgana no era con Gryffindor. Hacía ya meses que había sido él quien había besado a Granger, pero lo había hecho para salvar al señor Tenebroso de ser visto...pero la sangresucia le había besado sin venir a cuento, sin necessidad de esconder nada...¿por qué? Entró al aula de Transformaciones al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros.

Hermione soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo cuando vió que había besado a Malfoy...¿por qué lo había echo? Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras corría por los pasillos, intentando alejarse lo más rápido posible de Malfoy y de aquel pasillo que seguramente le había condenado a años de burlas con referéncia a ese maldito beso que no debería de haber dado. Entró al aula de Aritmacia y tomó asiento en el pupitre más alejado...esa clase no tomaría apuntes, necessitaba ordenar sus prioridades:

1-Acababa de discutir con Malfoy.

2-Éste se había largado y ella había corrido a su lado.

3-Le había besado.

4-Por mucho que intentara negárselo, le había gustado ese beso. _Y mucho_.

Hermione estuvo el resto del día pensando y cuando llegó la hora de la cena y sus amigos le entregaron sus regalos alegando que les había costado mucho encontrarlos, no pudo más que forzar una sonrisa...y más aún cuando recibió el libro que tantas veces había deseado tener en sus manos para poder abandonarse a la calidez que esas palabras le otorgarían en su momento: _Realidades que superan la ficción._

Porque hoy había vivido una realidad, que hubiera deseado que fuera una ficción.

* * *

**_Poción del olvido: Aunque se trate de una poción de primer año, he decidido ponerla en el fic, espero que no sea molestia._**

**_¡Hola! Hoy estoy de celebración ya voy por el décimo capítulo de una historia que creí imposible de sacar a la luz, espero que éste décimo capítulo os guste tanto como a mí aunque cabe decir que no es mi favorito :) Espero saber vuestras opiniones._**

**_Besos._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Ejército de Dumbledore.**

Hermione estuvo más ausente durante el resto de días. No contestaba a todas las preguntas que los profesores formulaban, no atendía a las conversaciones de sus amigos y ya no discutía diáriamente con Ron, cosa que hizo saltar las alarmas de los integrantes masculinos del Trío de Oro.

—¿Hermione te encuentras bien?—le preguntó Harry aquel domingo en la sala común. La castaña levantó el rostro del libro:_ Realidades que superan la ficción_, y observó a Harry preguntándose internamente el motivo que había incitado al azabache a preguntarle eso...¿Se notaba mucho que estaba ausente?

—Sí, por qué lo preguntas Harry.—cuestionó la castaña mirándo críticamente a un Harry que buscaba ayuda en un Ronald que observaba como Lavender le enviaba besos al aire.

—Hace días que te veo...—Ron disimuladamente le dió un codazo.—que te vemos un tanto ida.

—No es nada Harry, no debes preocuparte ni tú, ni Ron.—sonrió conciliadora la castaña retomando la lectura. Ron observó a Harry encogerse de hombros mientras mascullaba alguna cosa que no logró entender por el jaleo montado en la sala.—¡Por cierto Harry!—exclamó Hermione cerrándo de golpe el libro después de marcar la página por la que iba con el marca-páginas que tan desgastado estaba por su uso.—Zacharias Smith, el Hufflepuff de quinto, me interceptó el otro día en el pasillo y me dijo que no volvería a las reuniones del E.D.

—¿Te comentó el motivo?—preguntó sorprendido a la vez que abatido Harry. El muchacho no pudo evitar pensar que quizás el Hufflepuff se largaba porque no había sido un buen profesor y que por ello, el muchacho no había aprendido más que ha pronunciar los conjuros.

—Me dijo que no había aprendido nada y que no podía seguir con esa sensación de angustía al pensar que quizás nos pillarán.—contestó Hermione un tanto indignada.—¡Como que el resto no está pasando por lo mismo!

—No te preocupes Hermione. ¿Le pediste el galeón?—Harry escuchó un _Mierda _por parte de Hermione suficiente como para saber que no lo había echo.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!—se apresuró a contestar Hermione.—Se me olvidó. ¡Me cago en Merlín! No te preocupes por eso, iré a buscarlo y se lo pediré.

—Déjalo Hermione, mejor voy yo, aparte quiero ir a dar una vuelta, la cabeza parece que me va a estallar.—murmuró frotándose la frente como si quisiera que el resto supiera que lo que decía era verdad.

—¿Sigues soñando con él?—preguntó Hermione bajando de repente la voz. Observó a Harry torcer la boca y aunque el muchacho insistió en lo contrario, Hermione supo que el muchacho continuaba teniendo esos sueños que no le llevaban a ningún lado...más que al borde de la locura al intentar descubrir el significado de ellos.—¡Eso es muy peligroso, ya escuchaste a Dumbledore, Harry!—le reprendió Hermione.—Igual que es tu salvación puede ser tu verdugo.

—Ya hemos tenido ésta conversación muchas veces Hermione, más de las que pensaba y queria.

—¡Y tendremos más, hasta que finalmente te entre en la cabeza lo peligroso que es!—gritó Hermione llamando la atención de más de uno allí presente.

—Te agradezco mucho que intentes avisarme Hermione, pero prefiero darme el batacazo a no dármelo por hacerte caso.—dijo tajante Harry.

—Sí en el batacazo muere alguien...no seré yo quien dirá el típico: _Te lo dije._—Hermione observó como Harry salia por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, seguramente para buscar a Smith.

—Creo que te has pasado.—escuchó Hermione que decía la voz de Ron, la muchacho alzó los ojos un momento y dirigiendole una mirada glacial dijo:

—Curiosamente es lo que menos he hecho.—y retomó su lectura para poco después escuchar la profunda respiración de Ron que había ido a buscar a Lavender. Y cuando Hermione vió aparecer a Harry con el galeón en la mano y una cara de enfadado, no se levantó a preguntarle como estaba.

Los días fueron pasando hasta que finalmente llegó la reunión con el E.D. Eran las 18:00h cuando Hermione salía de la sala común, dirección la Sala de los Menesteres, que en un momento de extrema necesidad, Neville había encontrado. Subió al séptimo piso, paseo tres veces frente a la pared y deseo estar en una sala equipada para practicar hechizos, enseguida en la pared fué apareciendo una puerta de metall pesada, ésta estaba formada por diferentes florituras unidas. Observó a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie la había seguido y entró rápidamente a la sala, los compañeros allí reunidos la observaron con la varita en alto y cuando se dieron cuenta de que era ella, la bajaron.

—¿Podemos empezar ya?—preguntó una voz, cuando Harry entró seguido de los gemelos.

—Todavía falta Zacharias.—respondió un Hufflepuff a quien Hermione no pudo reconocer.

—Zacharias no vendrá.—todos los que se encontraban en esa sala se mostraron sorprendido, exceptuando a un par de ellos, como Ginny, que se mostraban encantados.—Dijo que no había aprendido nada y que quería irse, que no podía seguir viviendo con el temor a ser pillado.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Justin, un tejón mirando asombrado a Harry.—¡Zacharias no haría eso por sus amigos!

—Entonces no somos amigos de Zacharias.—replicó Ron cruzándose de brazos enfadado. Hubo alguno que le dieron la razón, otros en cambio no.

—¡Da igual!—gritó Harry llamando la atención de todos, evitando un pelea.—¡Cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera!. Bien, hoy repasaremos los hechizos hasta ahora dados, la próxima reunión comenzaremos con el _Expectro Patronum.—_los vitores no se hicieron esperar, muchos de los que había allí, habían comenzado esas reuniones para conseguir hacer un patronus.

Comenzaron a repasar el _Expelliarmus_, se colocaron en fila de uno, como cuando el profesor Lupin les hizo enfrentarse contra aquel _boggart _del armario en su tercer año, y frente un maniquí con varita en mano, fueron pasando. A continuación, cuando Harry se cercioró de que todos tenían la lección aprendida, empezaron con el hechizo _Reducto_. Y así uno a uno, hechizo a hechizo, fueron repasando los hechizos que hasta ahora Harry les había enseñado.

—¡Muchachos, me alegro mucho de saber que finalmente éstas clases tienen resultado, espero que en el resto de ellas sigamos potenciando vuestro poderio!—habló Harry.—¡Todo mago es vulnerable con una varita, sinó la sabe usar!

—Podeís iros.—finalizó Hermione al ver que sus compañeros continuaban por allí, a la espera de que Harry continuara con el discurso que al parecer acababa de dar. En grupos los alumnos fueron saliendo, sin ser conscientes de que un rubio observaba escondido.

'La Sala de los Menesteres' pensó el rubio, mirando como Luna Lovegood acompañada de una Cho Chang alucinada salían en esos momentos de allí. 'Papá me ha hablado mucho de ella...aunque según él, nadie la ha podido encontrar nunca.' Draco en esos momentos recordó la conversación con su padre. La tuvieron el mismo día que Draco había recibido la carta para su ingreso a Hogwart, a su padre en aquel momento le entró una nostalgia que hizo que, después de una buena reprimenda a su hijo, porque el muchacho no quería escuchar nada, le comenzó a explicar sus andanzas por esos pasillos. Meneó la cabeza y cuando esas imagenes se fueron de su cabeza, pudo centrar su visión en la puerta, por la que en esos momentos salía un Harry muy feliz acompañado de un Ron ánimicamente igual.

—¡Ha sido maravilloso Ron!—exclamó radiante de felicidad Harry.—¡Todos estaban contentos y se ve que han progresado!

—¡Ya Harry, yo creo que fué buena idea eso de...—la voz de Ron se hubo haciendo más inintelegible a medida que él y el azabache se alejaban. Draco espero un rato para ver si de la pared salía alguien más y cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie más saldría, siguió las indicaciones que un día su padrino le dió cuando pregunto con apenas siete años como se entraba a esa sala.

Caminó tres veces frente a la pared y deseó estar donde Potter y el resto habían estado minutos antes. De la pared apareció una puerta, identica a la que había visto cerrarse con anterioridad, mirando a ambos lados por si alguno de sus compañeros de la _Brigada Inquisitorial _se encontraban paseando por allí como él había estado antes de ver como la puerta aparecia de repente, se escabulló dentro de la sala y se quedó congelado. No fueron los maniquís que parecía que le miraban asesinamente, ni los tablones con hechizos apuntados o la pequeña plataforma donde se realizaban duelos...fué Hermione Granger que asustada por la intromisión a la sala cuando pensaba que se encontraría sola, se había levantado y apuntaba al rubio con la varita mientras le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Malfoy?—Hermione sintió el miedo recorrer su garganta. Si el rubio había descubierto donde se reunían, estaban perdidos y más aún si el muchacho se lo contaba a Umbridge, a esa bruja amargada no le temblaría el pulso para expulsarles o cástigarles severamente. Tragó saliva y continuó mirando a Malfoy, que en esos momentos observaba su varita fijamente.—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Curiosamente yo me pregunto lo mismo.—respondió Draco evasivo. Hermione se sintió tonta, como se le ocurría preguntar eso...¿acaso el sitio era suyo?

—Necesitaba pensar.—mintió Hermione sin bajar la varita.

—¿Sola?—preguntó Draco con inocencia mal fingida rezumando de cada poro de su piel. Hermione asintió, era mejor mentir, quizás el rubio conocía esa sala antes que ellos.— Curioso. ¿Y entonces cómo explicas la estampida que acaba de salir?—questionó Draco exagerando un poco.—A Umbridge le encantará saber lo que sus alumnos hacen cuando ella misma prohibió las reuniones de más de dos alumnos.

Hermione se encontró entre la espada y la pared, Malfoy había visto a sus compañeros saliendo y si a eso le sumamos que había encontrado la sala en la que se reunian y que encima era miembro de la_ Brigada Inquisitorial_, aquello era ya una idea cojonuda para una película perfecta.

—Pu-pu-pues—tartamudeó Hermione deseando que su cerebro comenzara a trabajar con la velocidad de la luz, ideando un plan perfecto para que el rubio no sospechara...entonces se acordó.—Estábamos celebrando mi cumpleaños.

—¿Aquí?—preguntó el rubio observándo la sala en la que se encontraba. Aquello era más una sala para aprender a defenderse de hechizos.

—No conoces nada de mí Malfoy.—contestó cortante Hermione.—Siempre me han gustado éstas cosas.—mintió la muchacha.

—Me trae sin cuidado que te gusten éstas cosas como que hayas celebrado tu cumpleaños...Umbridge lo dejó bien claro en sus carteles, y no voy a ser yo quien le lleve la contraria...

—¿Por qué el miedo es mejor verdad?—preguntó Hermione a sabiendas de que había dado en el clavo.

—¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué, sangresucia?

—De no ser lo que otros quieren. De ser quien tu eres y como conseqüéncia acabar mal...—Hermione supo que ella era igual. Muchas veces se había encontrado hacíendo algo que no quería, no porque la obligaran, sinó porque ella misma pensaba que así tendría más amigos. Muchas veces no había ido a la biblioteca, por temor a que aquellas cuatro paredes comenzaran a ser su casa, por temor a que sus compañeros lo vieran mal y sobretodo por temor a caer en lo mismo que antes de que supiera que era bruja, en la monótonia de los insultos típicos que de pequeña recibia: _'Comelibros' 'Ya mismo serás la nueva bibliotecaría que vive con sus cientos de gatos_'. Y lo mejor era que ya tenía un gato y que recibía los mismo insultos.

—¡Já!—rió Draco sin saber muy bien que decir, él no tenía miedo. Él tenía un profundo respeto hacía su padre y hacía todo mortífago...y con ello también a Umbridge, mortífaga de corazón y no de verdad, pues aún, según ella misma, le faltaban un par de trámites que debía hacer para conseguir el honor de tener la marca en el brazo.

—Rie lo que quieras hurón, pero cuando tengo razón, se que la tengo.—Hermione caminó hacía la puerta, ¿debía echarlo? ¡Pues claro que sí!—La fiesta ya ha terminado Malfoy, largo.

—No.—murmuró mirándo a su alrededor.—Sí era la fiesta de tu cumpleaños, ¿dónde coño están los regalos? ¿acaso los pobretones de los invitados no tenían dinero?

—No pedí ningún regalo, ahora largo.

—No me da la gana, no me iré de aquí hasta que no me aclares un par de cosas.—Hermione se removió incómoda, imaginando por donde iban los tiros.—¿Por qué cojones me besáste? ¡Y no lo intentes negar!—se apresuró a decir, mirándo enfadado a Hermione.

—¡Pues porque-porque, porque quería que te callarás!

—¡Pero me largaba sangresucia...me lar-ga-ba!—exclamó el rubio sonriendo ante la cara agobiada de Hermione.

—¡Pues por eso, para que te largaras antes!

—Te creía más lista Granger y sinceramente, lo eres, no intentes dejárte como una completa imbécil.

Hermione rebufó, menuda mierda, pensaba mientras se revolvía a cada palabra fallida un poco más incómoda. Pero es que...¿cómo iba a contestar a una pregunta de la que no sabía la respuesta? Una respuesta que llevaba varias semanas intentando adivinar y que aunque finalmente llegara a la conclusión de que había sido por culpa del enfado con Smith, no podía evitar pensar que el Hufflepuff no había tenido nada que ver.

—¡Que no lo sé joder!—exclamó irritada por tanta pregunta.—¡Que no sé por qué cojones te besé, pero te aseguro que me arrepiento, me arrepiento más que de haber suspendido por culpa de Ron!.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—Sí, _mucho._—el rubio había dado un par de pasos hacía delante, olvidándose de la varita que aún continuaba en manos de Granger, observaba sus ojos miel fijamente, y grácias a eso, pudo apreciar un pequeño lunar en la comisura del ojo derecho. Ambas caras comenzaron a acercarse, la tensión y la atracción era notable, ambos querían besarse, sin necessidad de mentir, o salir corriendo, solo querían olvidarse de las preocupaciones, de todo lo que les rodeaba...

—Yo mucho más.—sus labios se juntaron en un beso que poco distaba de ser inocente. Draco besaba con la furia y la tensión mientras Hermione con la calma y los problemas que tenía. _'Ésto está mal' _pensaba Draco mientras notaba como su cabeza daba vueltas, olvidándose de Voldemort, de su tía Bellatrix, de su inminente iniciación a los mortífagos, de su compromiso con Pansy...de todo_.'¡Es la sangresucia!', _decía una voz en su cabeza, pero a Draco no le importó, solo sintió los labios suaves y carnosos de la muchacha moverse al compás con los suyos.

'_Mierda, mierda, mierda' _pensaba a su vez Hermione, experimentando la misma sensación que el rubio. Ya no se acordaba del E.D, ni de sus discuciones con Ron, ni de sus miedos, ni de que Umbridge pudiera descubrirlos en sus reuniones de E.D...de nada se acordaba, y mucho menos de la voz mandona que gritaba constantemente en su cabeza que parara, que eso era una locura_.'Es Malfoy, el muchacho que te ha echo la vida imposible con sus insultos...'. _Y Hermione se abandonó al beso, a los labios del muchacho y a su aliento, como si éstos fueran la única balsa salvavidas en ese océano que cada vez era más inmenso.

—Ésto está mal.—consiguió decir Hermione cuando se separaron por falta de aire. Suspiró y agarro el cuello del chico que agarraba firmemente su cintura.

—Lo sé, pero ahora me da igual.—y volvieron a juntar sus labios, dejándose llevar, sin importarles que uno era sangre pura y que había estado educado para odiar a los sangre sucia y que encima pronto se convertiría en un mortífago, persona encargada de matar, torturar, mutilar...a los sangresucia.

—Malfoy, no está bien lo que estamos haciendo.—gimió Hermione, sintiendo como los labios de Malfoy bajaban a su cuello. El rubio se detuvo en su garganta, consciente de que había mostrado débilidad, de que había echo algo imperdonable.

—¡En tú vida hables de lo que ha pasado aquí!—gritó repentinamente, separándose de un momento a otro con una cara asustada y a la vez asesina que no auguraba nada bueno.—¡Sí me entero de que has ido diciendo por ahí algo...te juro que no volverás a contarlo en tu vida!

—¡No tengo intención de ir gritando a los cuatro vientos que un gilipollas como tú me ha besado!

—¡Eso es lo que te conviene!

—¡Cállate, no puedes decir lo que si o lo que no me conviene!—gritó Hermione, entrando en cólera. ¿Cómo era posible que hacía unos segundos estuviera tan agusto con Malfoy? ¿Cómo era posible que el rubio estuviera besando su cuello? Y sobretodo, ¿cómo era posible que le gustara, que ese cosquilleo en su cuello, en sus labios y en toda su anatomía, no se fuera? Por mucho que le costara, deseaba volver a sentir los labios del muchacho sobre los suyos, tanto como el rubio quería.

—No se lo cuentes a nadie, o atente a las conseqüencias.—amenazó el rubio. Estuvieron un par de segundo mirándose a los ojos, miel contra mercurio, cálidez contra frialdad, finalmente Draco salió de la Sala de los Menesteres acariciándose los labios y, sin darse cuenta que detrás suyo una Hermione confundida por lo que acababa de suceder, se acariciaba el cuello.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Bien jodido.**

Hacía cuatro días que habían empezado las vacaciones para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que deseaban reencontrarse con sus familiares...para todos excepto para dos alumnos. Harry Potter, reconocido en todo el mundo mágico por haber vencido al señor Tenebroso con apenas un año, quedándole como secuela una simple cicatriz en forma de rayo, era perseguido en el andén, mientras se dirigía hacía sus tíos, por todos los _paparazzi_ que buscaban la foto perfecta para las portadas de los diarios con el titular: **El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado a regresado**. Hacía una semana, el ministerio había abierto los ojos de la manera más brusca del mundo...lo había visto con sus própios ojos y ya no había forma de negarlo. Ahora Harry se escondía de un verano caluroso y turbio en una habitación de la primera planta que alguna vez fué para los juguetes del caprichoso de su primo Dudley, llorando la muerte de su padrino a manos de una loca a la que arrebataría la vida aunque le costase años. Draco Malfoy, primogénito e único hijo de la familia Malfoy, mimado, caprichoso...era el otro alumno que deseaba volver a Hogwarts, que deseaba no encontrarse con sus padres y mucho menos con la situación que se vivía en su casa.

Hermione Granger se encontraba tumbada en su cama, en su habitación, la castaña había dejado viajar sus pensamientos a sus recuerdos. Volvió a experimentar la sensación de ahogo mientras corría por los pasillos del departamente de Profecías del ministerio, la sensación de ser observada por cientos de ojos sin cabeza, su reflejo en todas la bolas de cristal, que tanta felicidad y tanta angustía podían provocar.

—¡Hermione ha cenar!—escuchó el grito de su madre. Se levantó de la cama, se colocó bien la camiseta de tirantes y bajó las escaleras hacía el salón. Allí, su madre apartaba en un plato un poco de ensalada de patatas mientras su padre leía tranquilamente el periódico y fumaba de su pipa.

—¿Qué hay de cena?—preguntó tomando asiento al lado izquierdo de su padre, mientras cogía la servilleta y se la colocaba en las piernas.

—Ensalada de patatas de primero y pollo en su salsa de segundo.—informó su madre, apartando ensalada en el plato de su padre. Hermione asintió y cuando su madre acabó de apartar y su padre dejó la pipa y el periódico en la mesita del té, comenzó a comer.

En un lugar muy lejano a los barrios que la castaña tránsitaba, la noche se cernía amenazante sobre un muchacho que corría tras un Lucius nervioso y impaciente. Se encontraban en un bosque del sur de Turquía, donde los arboles no dejaban ver más allá.

—Padre.—susurró Draco, observando aterrorizado la casa que comenzaba a verse frente a sus ojos. Ésta se encontraba destartalada. La pintura de la madera se había desgastado y sobre ella comenzaban a crecer enredaderas del suelo. Las escaleras que conducían a la entrada se encontraban agujereadas y rotas, los cristales de las ventanas ya no exitían más que fragmentos que habían corrido la suerte de sobrevivir.

—¡Cállate Draco!—replicó el mayor de los Malfoy, subiendo las escaleras con una lentitud poco usual. Draco supo que su padre tenía miedo incluso antes de que se aparecieran en esas tierras desconocedoras para ambos. El señor Tenebroso los había llamado mediante esa marca que pronto recorrería su brazo como dueña de éste.—Colagusano.—escupió el rubio cuando vió la cabeza del que en su momento traicionó a la família Potter.

—Señor Malfoy.—saludó mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia y asentía con la cabeza constantemente, como presa de un tic.—Pasen, pasen.—dijo cayendo en la cuenta de que otro rubio le miraba desde detrás.—¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Black?—preguntó refiriéndose a Bellatrix, cuñada del rubio que se había instalado en su casa después de fugarse de Azkaban. A la mujer no le gustaba que la llamarán señora Lestrange.

—Mejor ahora que no te tiene que soportar a cada rato.—masculló, echando a un lado al hombre con su bastón. Draco desde detrás observó a su padre subir las escaleras con inseguridad mientras Colagusano le guiaba donde se encontraba su amo, el rubio suspiró y haciendo de tripas corazón, subió detrás de ambos hombres hacía la que sería su cárcel.

La casa donde se alojaba aquel día el señor Tenebroso no tenía nada que ver con el aspecto de la entranda. Mientras por fuera era una mierda, por dentro la casa se encontraba mínimamente amueblada, lo suficiente como para que un par de personas pudieran vivir con comodidad. La sala donde se encontraban en concreto, constaba de un trono que ocupaba elegantemente Voldemort, un par de cuadros en cada pared, una estantería repleta de libros sobre magia oscura y una mesa con un par de sillas.

—Lucius.—saludó con su aterciopelada voz que no auguraba nada bueno tras esa máscara de felicidad, ante la obligada preséncia del rubio al que manejaba a su antojo.—Draco, hijo mío.—el lord se levantó de su trono y se deslizó sobre el suelo, hasta llegar al lado del pequeño de los Malfoy que observaba al frente con el temor recorriéndole el cuerpo. Podía sentir el aliento del mago en su nuca, caliente y frío al mismo tiempo, a su vez podía sentir a la serpiente enrrollarse en sus piernas, cada vez con más fuerza.—Nagini, basta.—silbeó en pársel, la serpiente comenzó a desenrrollarse de las piernas del chico y se deslizó hacía su amo.

—Mi señor, perdone la osadía, pero...¿por qué nos ha echo venir aquí?—preguntó Lucius observando horrorizado a la serpiente.

—Lucius, Lucius, Lucius, tú y tu constante necessidad de tener que saberlo todo.—sonrió Voldemort, observando encantado la reacción que esas simples palabras habían provocado en el mayor de los Malfoy.—Según tenía entendido, querías iniciar a tu hijo.—Draco sintió de repente la garganta seca.—Por lo tanto, el muchacho tendrá que ganarse ese puesto. Acabará con la vida de dos famílias muggles que viven por aquí cerca. Ahora.—Voldemort hizo un gesto con la mano para que todos les siguieran y guió a sus visitantes a una casita acogedora escondida en el bosque.—Lucius.—nombró el señor Tenebroso.

—¿Sí mi señor?—preguntó.

—Tu varita.—Lucius asintió sin apartar la vista de la casita, donde se podía ver una pareja de ancianos observándo un caja cuadrada de donde se oían voces. Cogió su varita y se la tendió a un Draco que observaba a la pareja, pensando amargamente, que no debían morir aún siendo un par de muggles.

—Adelante muchacho.—sonrió Voldemort observando a la pareja mientras acariciaba a su serpiente con mimo. Draco tragó saliva y volviéndo a hacer de tripas corazón, abanzó hacía la casa para satisfacción de un Voldemort que no hacía más que sonreír con malicia. El rubio suspiro antes de abrir la puerta y cuando lo hizo, caminó hacía la sala donde se encontraban.

—Lo siento.—articuló antes de alzar la varita y pronunciar las palabras que amargarían sus sueños a partir de ahora.—_¡Avada Kedavra!_—pronunció, a la vez que sintió el hechizo deslizarse desde el extremo de la varita donde tenía posada la mano hasta llegar a la punta, una luz naranja cegó el lugar y lo último que vió el muchacho reflejado en ambos rostros fué la sorpresa._ ''Lo siento'' _pensó nuevamente, deseando no haber caído rendido sobre una orden de un hombre que no merecía la pena ni nombrar..._''Mamá es más importante que un par de vidas'' _pensó, intentando alentarse. Inspiró y expiró un par de veces antes de salir de la casa.

—¡Maravilloso, explendido!—canturreó Voldemort retomando el camino hacía la otra casa.—Draco querido, he de avisarte que en ésta casa viven niños, y dado las altas horas que son...estarán dormidos, por lo tanto deberás subir a sus habitaciones.—el rubio asintió automáticamente notando un nudo en el estómago haciendose cada vez más fuerte. Tenía ganas de vomitar y dudaba poder aguantar hasta llegar a aquella casa para soltarlo todo, notaba la comida que hacía poco había cenado acompañada de la bilis, abriéndose paso por su garganta. Cerró los ojos y continuó caminando, hasta que finalmente pararon. La casa era mucho más grande que la anterior, tenía un amplio jardín y un par de columpios.—Cuando quieras.

Draco volvió a tragar saliva, agarró con fuerza la varita y caminó hacía la casa, con una sensación de vértigo recorrérle el cuerpo, quería salir corriendo, quería alejarse de aquella casa y de los habitantes de ésta, quería imaginar que todo era una pesadilla, que nada había pasado, que no había matado. Abrió la puerta y entró en la casa, eliminó a los padres y observó con aprensión las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta. Draco se obligó a cerrar los ojos y se imaginó a su madre aterrorizada mirando al señor Tenebroso, a éste levantando la varita y acabando con su vida. Inspiró y subió al segundo piso, caminó hacía la única puerta cerrada y la abrió. Una pequeña habitación con las paredes pintadas de verde y decoradas con una cenefa de cochecitos rojos se abrió paso tras la puerta. Observó ambas camas colocadas una al lado de la otra, en ambas un niño y una niña respectivamente dormían tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones...y Draco experimento un poco de envidía hacía esos niños muggles.

—Lo siento_. ¡Avada Kedavra!_—sintió una lágrima rebelde deslizarse por su ojo derecho antes de secarla rápidamente, observó ambos cuerpos, ahora sin vida, y las ganas de vomitar volvieron nuevamente pero ésta vez no pudo reprimirlas, así que corriendo a una esquina de la habitación, vomitó toda la cena, hasta que sintió el amargo sabor de la bilis. Cuando se recompuso, salió de la casa.

—¿Maravilloso verdad Draco?—preguntó sonriente mientras dejaba que Nagini se enrollara en sus brazos. El mago estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con la expressión horrorizada de los allí presentes.—Las caras de sorpresa al no saber que les queda poca vida...¡Maravilloso!—Draco sonrió forzadamente y asintió. Odiaba a aquel hombre más que a cualquier otra persona.

—Mi señor...Draco a superado con creces vuestra misión. ¿Cúando cree que podamos iniciarlo?—preguntó Lucius retorciendose las manos sudorosas.

—Antes de que comienze Hogwarts. Cuando vayais al Callejón Diagon, ireís a _Borgin & Burkes_, allí os esperarán mis mortífagos más fieles, ellos incrustarán la marca en su brazo y le informarán sobre la misión que deberá cumplir—explicó Voldemort mientras se deslizaba hacía el lugar donde residía.—Espero que no me decepciones Draco...sería lamentable acabar con la vida de una mujer tan bella como lo es Narcissa.

El rubio sintió la cólera recorrerle el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el miedo se incrustaba en sus músculos, no podía moverse y la necessidad de querer ver a su madre, de querer abrazarla, de querer observar con sus ojos que estaba bien, la necessidad de cerciorarse de que se encontraba viva crecía en su estómago. Escuchó de lejos a su padre despedirse de su señor, después sintió su mano agarrar con fuerza su muñeca, acontinuación una sacudida en el estómago y después se encontraba en su salón.

—¡Draco!—Narcissa Malfoy dejó de morderse las uñas y corrío a abrazar a su hijo, que no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Estaba viva.—¿Qué te ha echo?

—Narcissa no es de tu incumbencia.—Lucius se cruzó de brazos y miró amenazante a su esposa.

—¿¡Qué no es de mi incumbencia!?—preguntó a gritos Narcissa.—¡Es mi hijo, no quiero que sea un mortífago porque eso acabaría con su futuro!

—¡Ser un mortífago es un privilegio!—aulló Lucius convencido.

—¿¡Un privilegio!?—Narcissa soltó a su hijo y se encaró con su marido.—¿Fué un privilegio acabar en Azkaban durante un tiempo?—el sonido de una torta resonó en los terrenos de los Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy había golpeado a su mujer ante los ojos horrorizados de su hijo.

—¡Fué un privilegio estar en Azkaban por mi señor!—exclamó locuaz Lucius mientras sacaba su varita.—¡Un honor!—apuntó con ella a su esposa.—¡Un honor!—repitió antes de gritar.—_¡Crucio!_—Draco Malfoy se interpusó entre su madre y el hechizo, dando éste último de lleno en su pecho. El rubio cayó redondo al suelo y comenzó a gritar.

—¡Basta!—gritó Narcissa mientras se agachaba al lado de su hijo. Lucius observó a su hijo tendido en el suelo, éste se encontraba apretando la mandíbula con tal de no dejar escapar el grito que buscaba salir de su garganta. Sonrió con suficiencia y dejó de apuntar a su hijo.

—Nunca reniegues de lo que te mantiene con vida.—masculló el cabeza de los Malfoy.

—No tendría que renegar si no te hubieras unido a él.—escupió Draco escondiendo a su madre detrás suya. Lucius volvió a levantar la varita pero la bajó corriendo en cuanto vió a Bellatrix Black bajando las escaleras hacía el salón, saltando como una loca. Dejó que la mujer le golpeara en el brazo y salió del salón, dirigiendole una mirada enfada a su hijo. Draco soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y cuando vió desaparecer a su padre, se giró en redondo y abrazó a su madre, que comenzó a llorar.

—Todo estará bien.—susurró mientras la cogía en brazos y la subía a su habitación, donde la dejó en la cama y espero a que se durmiera. Su madre era su bien más preciado y juraba por su própia vida, que nadie se lo arrebataría.

Hermione Granger se despertó gritando en algún lugar oscuro de su habitación. Acababa de tener una pesadilla y como conseqüéncia se había caído de la cama al removerse inquieta. En ésta un rostro que no pudo identificar, pedía perdón constantemente mientras apuntaba a una pareja de ancianos con su varita, acontinuación pronunciaba la maldición imperdonable que acababa con la vida de la gente y después una luz cegadora.

—¿Hermione?—preguntó la voz de su padre desde la puerta.—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.—se obligó a mentir. Sentía los latidos de su corazón ir más rápidos de lo normal, notaba la boca pastosa y tenía el cuerpo sudoroso, aunque ésto último lo achaco al calor del verano.—Un mal sueño. No es nada, de verdad papá, no te preocupes y vete a dormir.

—Vale, pero baja a por un vaso de leche, a mí de pequeño me servia.—sonrió su padre, entrando a la habitación y acariciándole el pelo a su hija. Bajó sus brazos, sintió la cabeza de su hija asentir. Suspiró, besó la coronilla de su hija y volvió a su habitación, donde se tumbó al lado de su mujer, que después de dirigirle una mirada interrogante y de recibir una corta explicación, volvió a dormirse con la preocupación todavía grabada en su ceño fruncido. Mientras tanto, Hermione se había levantado de la cama, se había puesto las zapatillas y había bajado a la cocina, allí había cogido su taza, que le había regalado su tío para su santo, y se había echado un poco de leche que había calentado en el microondas.

¿Quiénes eran los integrantes de esa pareja? ¿Los conocía acaso? Y sí no era así...¿por qué había soñado con ellos? ¿Quién era la persona que había acabado con sus vidas?

Draco se despertó por la noche cuando el gritó desgarrador de su madre llegó a sus oídos, se levantó de su cama y después de calzarse la zapatillas de andar por casa, corrió a la habitación que su madre usaba cuando se enfadaba con su padre, corrió a la habitación donde la había dejado. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una habitación tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la luna que bañaba apenas un par de muebles que se encontraban cerca de la ventana. Tumbada en la cama y removiendose como una loca, Narcissa Malfoy gritaba: ¡Suéltalo, a mi hijo no!

—Mamá.—susurró Draco en su oído, mientras la movía suavemente, Narcissa continuó gritando.—Mamá, estoy aquí, no pasa nada.—Narcissa paró de hablar, pero continuó removiendose mientras en su frente aparecían pequeñas perlas de sudor.—Mamá, porfavor.

Los ojos de Narcissa se abrieron, rebelando los tan característicos ojos Black. Miraban al techo, en busca de la voz que la había sacado de ese sueño tan horrible, de ese sueño en el que su marido mataba a Draco.

—Draco.—susurró, tocando el rostro de su hijo que la miraba con los ojos cargados de preocupación.—Draco, estás bien, estás vivo.—afirmó, cerciorándose de que así era.

—Estoy bien mamá, tranquilízate.—ayudó a su madre a incorporarse y se tumbó a su lado. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello, dejando que sus dedos se enredaran entre sus pequeños bucles.—Estoy bien mamá.—Draco se vió obligado a repetirlo cada cinco minutos, pues su madre en ese transcurso del tiempo, se revolvía nuevamente preocupada, en busca de su hijo.

—Draco, duerme conmigo hoy.—pidió Narcissa cerrando los ojos y abandonándose a los brazos de Morfeo.—Por favor Draco.—el rubio asintió y se tumbó junto a su madre.—Grácias. Te quiero.

Draco suspiró, y dejó que su madre le abrazara, con tal de hacerle ver a la mujer que no había muerto, que su hijo continuaba vivo:—Te quiero mamá.

Y en ese momento Draco se sintió una persona débil y vulnerable, no solo por el echo de que su madre se encontrara enferma ante la posibilidad de que su hijo no estuviera, sinó porque se veía en la obligación de evitar que ésta estuviera sola con su padre, no quería que el último le hiciera daño como hoy tenía pensado hacer.

—Te quiero mamá—repitió antes de quedarse dormido.

Hermione fregó su taza con leche y subió a su habitación, donde después de descalzarse, abrió la luz y rebuscó entre sus estanterías un buen libro. No le importaba haberlo leído, lo único que no quería era volver a qudarse dormida, no quería que Morfeo la atormentara con sus desagradables pesadillas que no la llevaban a ningún lado, que no hacían más que dejarla patidifusa. Dejó su mano vagar por los tomos que había conseguido después de años y cumpleaños y dinero ahorrado, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en uno.

El libro en cuestión, no lo había leído, recordaba vagamente como su prima se lo había regalado un día de primavera, éste era un libro fino, con no más de 100 páginas, no sabía exactamente de que trataba, pero el título le llamó tanto la atención que decidió leerselo.

_**El extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde.**_

Y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en Draco.

_Ese muchacho, había escogido mal._

* * *

_¡Hola! Muchas grácias por vuestros comentarios, me animaís cada día más, bueno aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste pues sinceramente es mi favorito de los que por ahora tengo escritos, espero que os sorprenda :)  
_

_Besos, espero vuestras opiniones._


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Un encantador muchacho.**

Draco agarró bien fuerte la mano que su madre le tendía, ambos caminaban por las desiertas calles del callejón Diagon, dirección Borgin & Burkes. La mayoría de las tiendas se encontraban vacías, debido a la abertura de la tienda de bromas de los gemelos Weasley.

—Todo estará bien.—murmuró a su madre, sabiendo que esas palabras tenian doble significado. Quería tranquilizar a su madre y al mismo tiempo a él mismo, el rubio notaba el estómago encogido y a la vez vacío, pues desde hacía algunos días no había comido más que un poco de sopa por obligación de su madre.

—Lo sé.—suspiró Narcissa, asiando con más fuerza la mano de su hijo. No quería que acabara igual a su marido, no quería que se convirtiera en un siervo de un señor al que ella no respetaba ni idolatraba como su hermana Bellatrix y su marido hacían, no quería que su hijo tuviera un futuro marcado por la violencia y la oscuridad que el señor Tenebroso entregaba como regalo a sus vasallos...no quería que su hijo acabara en Azkaban por algo que se vería obligado a hacer para salvarle a ella la vida. Ambos se plantaron frente a la tienda que muchas veces de pequeño Draco había visitado por motivos familiares.—Allá vamos.—susurró Narcissa mientras abría la puerta y dejaba pasar a su hijo, para acontinuación, ir ella detrás. Aunque lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que un trio de muchachos del mismo curso que el rubio, observaban desde la lejanía a los dos Malfoy.

Hermione sonrío a Ginny cuando sintió a ésta a su lado. La família Weasley, junto con Harry y Hermione, habían ido ese día a la inauguración del primer establecimiento de bromas Weasley, la família se encontraba feliz y eso se podía ver en el ambiente. Centenares de alumnos, casi todos ellos compañeros de Hogwarts de diferentes edades y casas, se encontraban arremolinados en todas las secciones del gran establecimiento...

—¿Qué haces aquí Ginny?—preguntó Hermione extrañada al verla observar con detenimiento los frascos con poción de amor.—¿Todo bien con Thomas?—Ginny Weasley había comenzado aquel verano una extraña relación con el mejor amigo de Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas. Los dos muchachos habían estado recibiendo correspondencia del otro durante todo el verano.

—No sabría que decirte, le envié una carta y todavía espero la respuesta, aunque sino la tengo ya...—dejó en el aire mientras miraba hacía unos peluches bien cucos que había por allí.

—No te preocupes, seguramente tendrá una buena explicación.

—Eso espero.—admitió la pelirroja acercándose al estante de peluches y cogiendo uno de color rosa.—Vale que no seamos pareja ni nada de eso, pero para que negarlo, éste verano me he echo ilusiones de poder mantener una relación...estable y Dean no es feo.

Hermione suspiró y después de despedirse de la pelirroja que comenzó a hablar con Luna Lovegood, se alejó hasta llegar junto a Harry y Ron, que miraban con recelo la entrada a la tienda.

—Te digo que aquel era Malfoy y la mujer era su madre, ambos parecían muy nerviosos a saber que se traen entre manos.—Hermione no pudo evitar el vuelco que sufrío su estómago cuando escucho el apellido del rubio. Malfoy, hacía mucho que no lo veía, las últimas semanas antes de que empezaran las vacaciones, ambos habían estado muy ocupados intentando evitarse por todos los medios y no habían coincidido en más que las clases que ambos daban juntos.

—¿De qué hablaís chicos?—preguntó haciendose la desentendida ante las palabras que había escuchado antes por boca del pelirrojo.

—Ron, que dice que a visto a Malfoy ir al callejón Knockturn junto con su madre y que quiere ir a comprobar que hacen.—explicó Harry, mirando todavía por la puerta.

—Entonces vayamos.—respondió Hermione con la curiosidad picandole el cuerpo.—Quizás Ron tenga razón y Malfoy éste ocultando algo que en un futuro nos pueda servir de ayuda.—Harry suspiró y después de acceder cabezeando, se dejó arrastrar hacía el callejón que pisó un día con apenas 12 años. Siguieron a ambos Malfoy hasta que finalmente se detuvieron frente a la puerta del establecimiento de Borgin & Burkes, Narcissa abrió la puerta y espero a que su hijo pasara para acontinuación pasar ella.

—¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó Ron mirando enfadado por el sitio que ambos habían desaparecido.

—Seguirme, se un modo por el que poder ver lo que pasa dentro de la tienda.—dijo Harry mientras a su vez caminaba hacía un local que hacía muchos años que había sido cerrado por falta de pago, el azabache subió como bien pudo, ayudándose de los ladrillos que componían el tejado.—Vamos.—aulló a sus compañeros cuando éstos le miraron asombrados. Hermione asintió antes de ponerse a escalar, apoyó un pie en la papelera como minutos antes había hecho Harry y se impulsó hacía arriba, donde con suerte consiguió coger un ladrillo y no pudo resbalarse.—Ya casi...—escuchaba decir al ojiverde. Hermione continuó con su ascensión, escuchando a su espalda el resuello de Ron y las palabrotas de ésta cuando ponía mal una mano y se tambaleaba.

—¡Ese es Malfoy!—exclamó Ron una vez arriba.

—¡Shh! Podrían oírnos.—manifestó Hermione, mirando hacía donde Ron apuntaba con su dedo índice. Era cierto, aquel era Malfoy, nadie se atrevería a negarlo, pero no era el mismo Malfoy de siempre. El muchacho se encontraba más delgado, sus facciones menos marcadas, unas profundas ojeras adornaban sus mercurios ojos cargados de preocupación y miedo. A su lado, una Narcissa nerviosa miraba a su alrededor mientras se mordía las uñas sin cesar.

—¿Qué estarán haciendo?—preguntó Harry mientras alargaba su cuello para poder observar más de la habitación. En ésta, aparte de los dos Malfoy, también se encontraban tres hombres, cada cual más feo. El primero, al que ninguno de ellos pudo reconocer, era corpulento, de espalda y hombros anchos. Su cabello lleno de colores oscuros era lo que más llamaba la atención, aunque para Hermione no pasó desapercibido el echo de que portara en las manos un instrumento que no logró reconocer. El segundo hombre, sujetaba a Malfoy por los hombros, éste era más bajo que el primero, con una corta cabellera rubia, ninguno lo pudo reconocer debido al echo de que se encontraba de espaldas a ellos. Y el tercer y último hombre que se encontraba cercano a la ventana, se trataba del único licántropo que había conseguido unirse a las filas del señor Tenebroso, dejando de lado su dignidad, Fenrir Greyback, aún de espaldas, se podía contemplar perfectamente su espalda cubierta de pelos.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Ron observando lo que el primer hombre llevaba en sus manos, Hermione que se encontraba dispuesta a contestar, se quedó muda cuando escuchó el grito desgarrador de le encogió el corazón sin saber muy bien por qué y a continuación todo volvió a quedar en silencio.—¿Qué cojones era eso?

—¡Cállate Ron!—se exasperó Hermione observando al rubio preocupada, Narcissa a su lado dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas. El rubio se encontraba con la mandíbula apretada, seguramente reprimiendo el grito que saldría nuevamente de su boca, tenía los ojos cerrados a cal y canto.

—¡Agacharos!—masculló Harry rápidamente. Por suerte Harry había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para conseguir que Fenrir Greyback no los viése. Éste se había girado y en esos momentos contemplaba a través de la ventana el cartel de la tienda de enfrente. Juraría que había oído a alguien, estaba seguro. El licántropo indeciso, decidio correr la cortina, quería evitar la mirada de los curiosos.

—Mierda.—maldijo Hermione, deseosa de ver más.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos.—sugirió Harry observando la ventana, donde ahora no se podía ver más que una cortina negra.—Pueden salir en cualquier momento y no sería bueno que nos vieran aquí.

—Sí.—coincidieron todos.

* * *

Ginny Weasley caminaba por los vagones del tren que dirigía a Hogwarts. Hacía apenas dos horas que habían abandonado la estación _9 y 3/4 _y por diversos motivos todavía no había encontrado a sus amigas de curso.

—¡Dejádme en paz!—escuchó que gritaba un niño. La pelirroja se acercó curiosa hacía allí. Un niño de apenas 12 años se encontraba acorralado por los dos gorilas de Malfoy.—¡Éstas ranas de chocolate son mías!

—¿No te han enseñado nunca a compartir?—preguntó Goyle mientras se acercaba al niño y le arrebata las cajas que había comprado hacía apenas un par de minutos.

—¿Y a tí nunca te han enseñado a no abusar de una persona menor?—preguntó Ginny, que había sacado su varita y se encontraba mirando enfadada a ambos muchachos, que ya habían comenzado a crujirse los dedos.

—¡No te metas en lo que no te importa, pobretona!—rugió Goyle nuevamente. Al parecer entre aquellos dos, el cabeza era él.—Lárgate por ahí y deja de incordiar que ni tu família te quiere.

—Al menos se que tengo una, Goyle.—escupió ácidamente la pelirroja. Crabbe se abalanzó sobre ella, pero no pudo llegar porque sintió unos brazos apartarlo de su objetivo. Blaise Zabini, un muchacho de piel oscura y ojos del mismo tono, observaba curioso a los dos gorilas al mismo tiempo que a la pelirroja y al niño que gimoteaba en el suelo.

—¿¡Qué cojones pasa aquí!?—preguntó Zabini, ayudando al niño a levantarse.

—Tus dos amiguitos.—masculló diatriba Ginny apretando con fuerza la mandíbula para no abalanzarse sobre aquellos dos que comenzaron a comerse las ranas del niño, para amargura de éste.—Al parecer se dedican a molestar a niños menores, pues parece que con alguno de su edad no puede. Os tendría que dar vergüenza miraros a la cara con lo que estaís haciendo, me daís asco.—la pelirroja agarro al niño de los hombros y lo escondió detrás suyo.

—Al menos yo mantengo la pureza en mis venas. Traidora.—dijo Crabbe sonriendo como un tonto, feliz de haber dicho algo que consideró hiriente.

—¿Cuan de pura es tu sangre Crabbe?—questionó la pelirroja, observando al gorila desafiante.—Te puedo asegurar que si en las mierdas que tu defiendes nos basamos, soy la menos pura, pero si es en las mías, lamentablemente tu serías una fuente de contaminación.

—_¡Expelliarmus!_—gritó Goyle que había sacado su varita y apuntaba con ella a la pelirroja.

—_¡Protego!_—paró Ginny, que por suerte no había guardado la varita.—_¡Mocomúrcielago!_—el muchacho se encontró repleto de esa substáncia mucosa de color verde. De repente escuchó una carcajada en el ámbiente, Zabini se encontraba riendo mientras señalaba a un Goyle irreconocible.

—Magnífico.—escuchó la pelirroja detrás suyo. Horace Slughorn, nuevo profesor de Pociones, observaba maravillado el resultado de un hechizo bien ejecutado.—Un buen hechizo, bien realizado y con un resultado maravilloso.

—Perdone, pero...¿quién es usted?—preguntó Ginny guardándose la varita.

—Horace Slughorn, nuevo profesor de Pociones.—respondió el hombre. Éste era bajito y ancho, en todas dimensiones, tenía una prominente barriga que ni siquiera podía disimular. Tenía escaso cabello blanco y usaba unas gafas. Ginny abrió los ojos, temerosa de haberse ganado un castigo incluso antes de haber llegado a la escuela.—Señorita...

—Weasley, Ginny Weasley.—completó la pelirroja.

—Señorita Weasley...hija de Arthur Weasley, un hombre maravilloso.—sonrió Slughorn.—Tiene talento, le veo un buen futuro...señorita Weasley, cuando antes daba clases en la época de su padre, me permití el lujo de crear un club con los alumnos más maravillosos de aquel entonces, ahora que vuelvo a dar clases, me gustaría que formases parte de él.—Ginny observó sorprendida al profesor para acontinuación asentir.

—Sí, me encantaría.—respondió, acontinuación el hombre se dirigió a Zabini.

—Usted también puede venir señor Zabini, su madre era una de las mejores alumnas que llegue a tener.—pidió el hombre sonriendo. Blaise sonrió forzadamente y asintió, Horace asintió y se dirigió al vagón donde los profesores esperaban a llegar al colegio.

—Crabbe, Goyle, las ranas de chocolate.—pidió el moreno, alargándo ambas manos para cogerlas.—Ahora, largaros.—sentenció. Ambos gorilas miraron enfadados a la pelirroja, pues la consideraban la culpable de sus problemas con su compañero. El moreno espero a que ambos compañeros se hubieran largado y le entrego las ranas al muchacho, que en cuanto las tuvo en sus manos, salió corriendo de allí.—Bueno...—canturreó el moreno, balanzeandose mientras miraba fijamente a la pelirroja.

—Si espero que te agradezca salvarme de ser arrollada por un rinoceronte, vas listo.—dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos y observando sorprendida la actitud del Slytherin. No la había insultado, ni nada parecido, más bien lo contrario, le había ayudado contra dos compañeros de su casa.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que solo quiero un 'Gracias'?—preguntó Zabini insinuante, mientras se acercaba a la muchacha, alzando ambas cejas. Ginny se puso nerviosa debido a la cercanía y el descaro del muchacho.

—¿Qué quieres entonces?—preguntó armándose del valor Gryffindor.

—Según tengo entendido de las reuniones éstas de Slughorn—comenzó el Slytherin acorralando a la muchacha.—Hay algunas veces que hay fiestas...y me gustaría que volvieras a ser mi pareja de baile.—sonrió el Slytherin dejándo sin palabras a Ginny. ¿Cúando había bailado con él?—Espero que me lo digas cuando puedas, no tiene por qué ser ahora.—Y tal y como lo dijo, besó la mejilla de la muchacha y se largó de allí, hacía los vagones que los alumnos de Slytherin se habían adjudicado tiempo atrás. La pelirroja observó el lugar por el que el moreno desaparecía para acontinuación soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo involuntariamente. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Había mantenido una conversación sumamente interesante con un Slytherin? ¿Le había gustado?

''Joder Ginny'' pensó la pelirroja mientras continuaba buscando algún vagón en el que hubiera alguien conocido.''Deja de pensar en ése'' se recriminó. ''No lo conoces apenas. Solo has intercambiado un par de palabras, no puedes estar pensando en él más que en Harry en estos momentos''

—¡Hola Ginny Weasley!—Luna Lovegood repartía en esos momentos una revista llamada _el Quisquilloso._

—Hola Luna.

—¿El Quisquilloso?—preguntó sonriente la rubia pasándose una mano por su larga cabellera rubia.

—Claro.—sonrió la pelirroja cogiendo una revista de esas, dispuesta a leerla para mantener la mente alejada del moreno.

—Se lee al revés.—informó Luna antes de alejarse de allí para continuar ''vendiendo'' el Quisquilloso.

Luna continuó su recorrido para ''vender'' las revistas. El buen montón que tenía en sus brazos fué disminuyendo a medida que acababa de atravesar todo el tren. El último vagón que le quedaba, el vagón de Slytherin. Abrió la puerta corredera y dejó que el fuerte olor a café, la embriagara.

—¿El Quisquilloso?—preguntó mirándo con sus abiertos ojos a todos los allí presentes. El vagón era bastante grande, con mesas y butacas por todos lados. Al final del vagón, una pequeña elfina, preparaba café a ton ni son.

—¡Hombre la lunática!—gritó alguien a quien Luna no logró reconocer.

—¿Qué quieres Lovegood?—preguntó a su vez Greengrass.

—Vendo el Quisquilloso.

—¿El Quisqui qué?—preguntó Blaise sonriendo, Luna Lovegood nunca le había caído del todo mal, la muchacha no era fea y lo único malo que tenía, era que no estaba muy cuerda...¿Aunque quién era él para juzgar la cordura?

—El Quisquilloso.—sonrió la Ravenclaw. Theodore Nott en esos momentos apareció en el vagón.—¡Theo!—gritó Luna eufórica mientras se abalanzaba sobre el misántropo y le abrazaba.—¡Cuánto tiempo!

—¿Eh?—Nott se había quedado tan sorprendido como todos los allí presentes antes la cercanía de la Ravenclaw con el muchacho. La sangre se subió a las mejillas del muchacho que correspondió como bien pudo al abrazó.—El verano.

—Bueno, ya nos veremos.—sentenció Luna sonriendo a más no poder, con sus ojos abiertos.—¡Adiós!—se despidió antes de abandonar el vagón, dejándo a los allí presente sorprendidos y alucinados.

Esa muchacha estaba loca.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que os guste el capítulo y lamento mucho la tardanza, los comentarios que recibo me llenan de orgullo y me hacen muy feliz, espero saber vuestras opiniones en lo referente a la historia y en si al capítulo de hoy.

Besos.

PD: ¿Salesia, al final con quién se queda Ginny? ( Pensaste que se iria con Harry por haber ambos roto con sus respectivas parejas y ese final de capítulo de **Quidditch sus pros y sus contras )** Aunque admito que todavía no sé con quién emparejarla.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Clases con Slughorn.**

Hacía dos días que el banquete de bienvenida había finalizado. Los alumnos se encontraban dispuestos a enfrentarse a aquel nuevo año que se presentaba cargado de emoción y buenas noticías. La llegada de un nuevo profesor y la incorporación de un profesor ya conocido en otra asignatura, eran la comidilla de aquellas horas de la mañana.

—¡Snape en DCAO!—exclamó Harry caminando hacía el Gran Comedor.—Mi asignatura favorita va ha dejar de serlo.

—No dramatizes Harry.—replicó Hermione, esquivando a un par de alumnas de primero.—Vale que Snape no sea de nuestro agrado, pero hay que admitir que buen profesor sí que es.—la cara de Ron se descompuso al mismo tiempo que imitaba el gesto de una arcada.—Además, mira el lado bueno. Éste año quizás apruebas pociones, ya que no tendrás constantemente la presión de Snape con sus comentarios hirientes.

—Hubiera sido maravilloso.—admitió Harry.—Sí hubiera escogido Pociones.

—¿Pero no querías hacer el curso para acceder en un futuro a la carrera de Aurores?—preguntó Hermione curiosa.

—Sí, pero como se necessita una buena nota en el_ Timo _de Pociones y la mía fué desastrosa, pues he decidido a mi pesar que no puedo ser auror.

—Como yo.—informó Ron sentandose al lado de un Colin Creevey agitado. El muchacho hacía fotos sin parar a todo lo que veía, parecía que nunca hubiera pisado el castillo. Cuando Ron le preguntó que por qué lo hacía, el muchacho respondió que era una cámara mágica, de esas en las que se mueven lo que hay inmortalizado en ella.

Hermione sonrió al muchacho y dejó que le hiciera una foto, pues al parecer el muchacho quería tener una de cada amigo suyo. A continuación le hizo una a Harry y otra a Ron, después se largo, alegando que iba a hacer más fotos antes de que comenzaran las clases.

—¿Todo bien Gin?—preguntó Ron a su hermana que no dejaba de darle vueltas a las gachas servidas en su plato, pensando en las palabras del Slytherin que entraba en esos momentos al Gran Comedor. La pelirroja le siguió disimuladamente con la mirada y rápidamente miró a su hermano, temerosa de que éste la hubiera descubierto.

—¿Eh?...Digo, sí. Sí, estoy bien.—sonrió Ginny. Su hermano alzó las cejas curioso, pero al ver la mirada que su hermana le dirigía, se imaginó que lo que la traía así, era cosas de mujeres. No pudo evitar sonrojarse para su desgracia. El pelirroja continuó comiendo, ignorando a su hermana y centrándose en la conversación que tanto Harry como Hermione mantenían tan febrilmente. Mientras tanto, la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y salió del Gran Comedor, sin saber que un muchacho sentado en Slytherin la observaba, a la espera de poder levantarse él sin causar ninguna sospecha.

—¿Ya te vas Blaise?—preguntó Astoria, sonriendo a su amigo desde la infancia.

—Si, repentinamente se me ha ido el hambre.—sonrió enseñando toda su blanca dentadura y salió del Gran Comedor antes de que lo pararan o le preguntaran algo más a lo que quizás no sabría responder. Miró a ambos lado del pasillo y cuando vió a una cabellera pelirroja desaparecer por las escaleras, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa surcara su rostro, a continuación, corrió detrás de ella, aullando su apellido en un intento de que parara.

—¿Qué coño quieres Zabini?—preguntó borde la muchacha, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared.

—Parece que ésta mañana nos hemos levantado con el pie izquierdo.—sonrió el otro, le había cogido el truco a ésto de hacerla enfadar, no por nada desde que habían regresado a Hogwarts la seguía con el fin de conseguirla desquiciar. Le gustaba como se le encendían las mejillas, como su pelo adquiría una tonalidad aún si cabe más roja.

—No me toques lo cojones Zabini, que no estoy para tus bromas.—pidió ella, chasqueando la lengua molesta.—¿Y bien? ¿Qué mierda es lo que quieres?

—Solo quería verte.—respondió él, acercándose a la muchacha y acorralandola, poniendo sus brazos en la pared.

—Me puedes ver en el Gran Comedor, desde tu mesa.—sugirió la muchacha, nerviosa.

—Pero no sería lo mismo. Desde mi mesa no puedo verte bien, no puedo oler esa colonia que huele tan bien...

—¿Quién te ha dicho que puedas mirarme o olerme?—preguntó Ginny mientras le empujaba y se alejaba un poco de la pared.—Sabes Zabini, creo que eres una persona pretenciosa, creo que no eres así, que pretendes ser más de lo en realidad eres.

—¿Y entonces tú, que crees que soy?

—Un auténtico gilipollas. Y que sepas, que no pienso ir contigo a la fiesta que algún día monte Slughorn.—gritó la pelirroja, largándose de allí antes de que al moreno se le ocurriera alguna de las suyas. Subió a la sala común y se dejó caer en la cama que ocuparía aquel año en la escuela.

Hermione caminaba sola hacía la clase de pociones, pues aquella hora, tanto Harry como Ron la tenían libre. Bajó a las mazmorras y espero a que el resto de sus compañeros estuvieran para poder entrar a clase.

—Vamos, vamos.—urgió Slughorn abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a sus alumnos.—No tenemos todo el día.—esperó a que todos estuvieran dentro para después entrar él.—Bien, antes de todo, veremos tres pociones...—la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió de improvisto, por ella un Harry y un Ron desilusionados, entraron.—¡Harry amigo mío!—exclamó Slughorn sonriendo a más no poder.—Pensé que no vendrías. ¿Y quién es tu amigo?

—Weasley. Ronald Weasley.—masculló el pelirrojo mientras le daba un puntapié a Harry por haberlo obligado a ir a aquella clase que tanto detestaba desde primer curso.

—Pasen, pasen. Busquen sitio.—sugirió Slughorn.

—Lo lamento mucho profesor.—interrumpió Harry.—Pero todavía no tenemos los libros.—Slughorn observó un tanto sorprendido a su alumno, para después sonreír cálidamente.

—Podeís coger cada uno un libro del armario.—mitigó el profesor, observando a ambos muchachos enzarzarse en una pelea por el libro más nuevo.—Bien, continuemos. ¿Alguien sabe

—Hermione Granger.—se presentó, acercándose a los calderos.—Ésta es la poción Multijugos, permite al bebedor tomar la forma de otra persona.—identificó Hermione sin problemas, pues en su segundo año tuvo que prepararla.—Veritaserum, una poción incolora e inodora que fuerza a quien la beba a decir la verdad.—susurró Hermione acercándose más a la última poción.—Amortentia, es el filtro de Amor más fuerte del mundo, causa una poderosa obsesión en el bebedor. Tiene un aroma diferente para cada uno que lo huelo, el mío por ejemplo: _**Huele a menta, escoba nueva y whisky de fuego**_.—se sonrojó Hermione.

—Maravilloso señorita Granger, 10 puntos a Gryffindor por cada poción acertada.—Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más.—Bien las tres pociones que hay aquí son consideradas por el ministerios como pociones peligrosas.

—¿Entonces por qué nos las enseña?—preguntó Lavender.

—Vereís, a mi parecer ninguna poción es peligrosa si su uso es el correcto.—explicó el profesor.— Por supuesto cabe aclarar que la Amortentia no crea amor, pero que muchos magos que estuvieron bajo sus efectos, acabaron casándose con la persona por la que se obsesionaron.—aclaró cuando vió a sus alumnas acercarse al caldero.

—¿Pero quiere decir que encontraron el amor verdadero?—preguntó Padma. Slughorn asintió dudoso, acontinuación el constante sonido de murmullos comenzó a hacerse presente, todas las muchachas, exceptuando Hermione, habían comenzado a cotillear en lo referente a esa poción.

—Así es señorita Patil. —asintió Slughorn sonriendo a las muchachas que no dejaban de hablar en susurros. Hermione pudo escuchar un par de veces los nombres de sus amigos y también el de Draco y aquello, sin saber por qué, hizó que la muchacha sintiera celos.

—Profesor y qué es aquella poción.—preguntó Harry señalando el pequeño frasco que se aguantaba por unas pinzas raras.

—¡Sí!—exclamó encanta Slughorn de que le preguntaran. Parecía un niño en Navidad.—Ésto querido Harry, es la Felix Felicis, mejor conocida como...

—Suerte líquida.—interrumpió Hermione mirando maravillada el pequeño frasco.

—Así es señorita Granger.—sonrió él sacando la botellita y enseñandola a sus alumnos.—Ésta poción hace al bebedor un ser afortunado un cierto tiempo, dependiendo de la cantidad ingerida. Durante el transcurso del tiempo hasta que se acaben los efectos, todo lo que el bebedor intente o emprenda tendrá un resultado exitoso.—de nuevo un murmullo, ahora general se formó en la mazmorra.—Han de saber que tomado en exceso, puede resultar peligroso.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Seamus.

—Nadie lo sabe señor Finnigan, pocos casos se han encontrado, aunque una vez un hombre acabó muerto.—murmuró Slughorn volviendo a colocar la poción en las pinzas.—¡Y ésta poción es lo que podeís conseguir si realizaís correctamente: _El Filtro de muertos en vida!—_exclamó mientras aplaudía ensordecido.—Abrir vuestro libro de pociones avanzadas por la página 21, allí encontrareís todos los ingredientes necessarios y el modo de preparación. Podeís empezar.

Hubo un gran revuelo en el aula antes de que todo quedara en un completo silencio a excepción de un par de voces lejanas. Todos se colocaron en un lugar de las mazmorras, cabe decir que los Slytherin más apartados del resto. Hermione se hizó una coleta alta en su larga cabellera de leona y se arremangó la camisa antes de ponerse manos a la obra. Cogió el libro y abrió por la página que había indicado el profesor, leyó durante un par de minutos y cuando creyó que se la sabía, se dirigió al estante de ingredientes.

—Cuidado por donde pasas Granger.—masculló Parkinson que en esos momentos también cogía los ingredientes, la castaña le dirigió una sonrisa cínica y la ignoró. Agarró los ingredientes necessarios cuando sintió una mano bajo la suya.

—Lo siento...—susurró sin saber a quién tenía al lado. Agarró el último ingrediente y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Había notado la mano fría y fuerte, signo de que era de un hombre, y la sola idea de haber tocado a un hombre que no fuera ni Ron o Harry, la ponía nerviosa. Draco Malfoy observó a la muchacha salir huyendo, con la cabeza gacha y colorada, parecía nerviosa y no pudo evitar sonreír socarronamente. Cogió los ingredientes y se acarició la mano, allí donde un par de terminaciones nerviosas chispeaban continuamente. Suspiró y se dispuso a hacer la poción.

El aula pronto se convirtió en un horno. Humo y olores desde pestilentes a dulces inundaron la mazmorra, los alumnos añadían ingredientes, removían, calentaban, enfriaban...Todos se movían, algunos con más soltura como Hermione y sorprendentemente Harry que era un negado en pociones, y otros se movían como pez fuera del agua, Neville Longbottom por ejemplo, el muchacho observaba su caldero, esperando que por obra de Merlín el contenido representara el color deseado y no ese color moco que se podía apreciar.

—¿Cómo has echo eso?—preguntó Hermione con voz estrangulada. Harry había conseguido sacar todo el jugo de aquel ingrediente del que su nombre ya ni se acordaba.

—Aplástalo.—respondió sonriente Harry mientras miraba su libro y continuaba trabajando. ¿Y cómo no realizar tan bien una poción? Su libro, el más antiguo pero el más preciado, tenía anotaciones por todos lados, desde los margenes hasta encima de las própia palabras. También había palabras tachadas, cantidades superiores o inferiores a las dadas, todo tipo de aclaraciones escritas en el libro.

—En el libro pone cortar, no aplastar.—masculló Hermione con su tono de sabionda, mientras removía el caldero y señalaba la página de libro, como dando a entender que lo que decía era cierto.

—Si lo aplastas sale mejor el jugo.—sonrió Harry que ya continuaba con el otro ingrediente. Hermione bufó y continuó con la poción, cortando en vez de aplastando como Harry le había sugerido. Siempre había sido buena en Pociones, bueno en todas las asignaturas exceptuando Adivinación, desde la teoría hasta la práctica, por eso cuando el profesor Slughorn dejó caer la pluma de lechuza en su caldero y ésta continuó intacta, no pudo evitar pensar que había fallado, que debería haber echo caso a Harry.

—¡Magnífico, solo he visto una poción así en la vida Harry y la realizó un alumno de tu misma edad en su tiempo!—alabó Slughorn que había dejado caer la pluma en el caldero de su amigo y ésta se había desintegrado, hasta quedarse reducido en nada.—Puedo asegurar que un trago de ésta poción podía matarnos a todos los que nos encontramos aquí.—murmuró— Digno hijo de tu madre Harry.—sonrió Slughorn. Harry se arrascó la nuca con modestía.

Y por eso cuando el muchacho recibió el frasquito con la poción que ella misma deseaba conseguir con vehemencia, no pudo evitar sentir celos por la suerte de Harry, al que nunca le había quedado bien una poción y que ahora le salía de maravilla.

—Espero que la uses bien Harry.

—Lo haré señor, no se preocupe.—sonrió el azabache estrujando la mano que su profesor le tendía mientras con la otra alzaba el frasquito. Un par de alumnos aplaudieron mientras el resto se cruzaba de brazos y observaban envidiosos al muchacho.

—Bien la clase ya ha terminado, podeís ir saliendo en orden. Granger, Potter, Zabini y Nott, ¿podeís quedaros un momento?—preguntó Slughorn parando a los cuatro muchachos que se disponían ha abandonar la mazmorra.

—Claro.—respondió Harry por todos. Slughorn asintió y mandó tomar asiento a sus alumnos al mismo tiempo que recogía los pergaminos de los alumnos de segundo y los guardaba en su carpeta. Acontinuación, sacó su varita mágica y limpió el estropicio, que Seamus junto a Goyle, habían provocado por la explosión de ambas pociones.

—Bien, os estareís preguntando qué haceís aquí.—comenzó Slughorn sonriendo a sus alumnos que se miraban entre ellos, a la espera de saber por qué tanto misterio.—Como alguno ya sabeís...—miró a Harry y Blaise, que miraba al hombre con una sonrisa lobuna.—cuando antes enseñaba, decidí crear un club. A dicho club lo nombre como el club de las Eminencias, donde los alumnos más maravilloso de esa generación tenían las puertas abiertas...

—¿Y todo ésto?—preguntó Theo que ya comenzaba a hartarse de tanto misterio. El misántropo quería aprovechar esa siguiente hora para dibujar al Sauce Boxeador que ese año había crecido un par de centímetros, alcanzando quizás ya los 4 metros o más.

—Verá señor Nott, quería informarlos de que todos los que os encontraís aquí, formaís parte de él.

—¡Pero sí a mí ya me lo dijo!—río Blaise.

—Lo recuerdo señor Zabini, recuerdo perfectamente decirselo en el Expresso, junto a la señorita Weasley.—Blaise asintió como si confirmara lo que el hombre había dicho sin dudar.—Pero lo que os diré acontinuación, no lo sabe. El próximo sábado tengo planeado hacer una fiesta de bienvenida, para que os conozcaís y os hagais amigos.—sonrió.—Estaís invitados.—murmuró al cabo de un rato cuando ninguno de los allí presentes reaccionó.

—¡Vaya, un honor!—dijo Harry, que ya había comenzado a poner en marcha el plan que junto a Dumbledore habían ideado. Slughorn quería que le regalaran los oídos, pues él lo haría.

—¿Hay que ir de alguna manera en especial?—preguntó Hermione.

—No deben ir sobrecargados señorita Granger, pero un poco elegantes nunca está de más, le recomiendo ir con vestido y a vosotros muchachos, usen esas túnicas de gala que tanto polvo cogen en sus baúles.

—¿Algo más?—preguntó Theo que ya se disponía ha irse ante la mirada divertida de su amigo de casa.

—¡Por supuesto, se me olvidaba!—casi grito.—Deben ir con pareja, ninguno puede ir con otro miembro ya invitado por mí, traeros a vuestras novias o novio en su caso señorita Granger...

—¿Eso es todo?—volvió a preguntar Theo.

—Asi es, pueden irse.—Y todos salieron de aquel aula, en completo silencio. Fuera, cada uno tomó un camino distinto, uno hacía la sala común ha recoger sus instrumentos de pintura, otro en busca de una pelirroja a la que poder molestar y los otros dos en busca de Ron, que debía estar arañando las paredes al no saber nada de sus dos amigos.

¿A quién invitaría cada uno?

* * *

_**¡Hola! Comenzaré informando que apartir de ahora, no actualizaré tan seguido, osea que tardaré más tiempo, pues ya empiezo con las clases y creo que las ideas se me van a comenzar a estrujar como esponjas, espero que me podaís ayudar, aportando ideas y/o opiniones, ahora aclarado todo, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, lo de la Amortentia de Hermione, pronto descubrireís por qué, como máximo a dos o tres capítulos, no lo sé, ahora mismo admito que llevó el siguiente capítulo acabado, solo falta revisión y eso, pero no lo publico porque lo he decidido guardar por si una semana estoy muy estresada y no se me ocurre nada, pues lo publico...**_

_**Bueno espero saber vuestras opiniones y espero que me comprendaís.**_

_**Besos**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Miedo.**

Draco se levantó esa mañana de la cama con una sensación oprimiendole el pecho. Sabía que ese día debía acudir a la sala de los menesteres, en busca del armario evanescente.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó Blaise, que había visto la cara de su amigo más pálida de lo normal.

—¿Debo estar mal?—escupió Draco, mirando con desagrado al moreno. Éste levemente sorprendido por la contestación del rubio, bufó indignado.

—No es mi culpa que lleves días sin follar.—murmuró el moreno.

—Al menos puedo decir que lo he echo.

—Yo no fanfarroneo de mis conquistas querido Draquito.—sonrió Blaise, pronunciando con voz aguda el nombre con el que Pansy se dirigía a Draco cariñosamente cuando quería algo.

—Será porque no tienes ninguna. Nadie ésta tan loca o desesperada como para irse contigo.—río el rubio, olvidándose de su problema para centrarse en la discusión verbal con el moreno.

—Lo están cuando no quieres saber nada más de ellas.—murmuró Blaise, con voz misteriosa mientras se secaba el cuerpo.—Has de saber como tratar a una mujer Draco. Si ellas quieren cariño, aquí tienen a un Blaise cariñoso, si ellas quieren pasión, aquí tienen a un Blaise pasional.

—¿Y si ellas quieren sinceridad? ¿Aquí tienen a un Blaise sincero?—el moreno rodó los ojos al tiempo que se vestía. Acababa de salir de la ducha.

—Para eso ya tienen a sus amigas.—dijo el moreno antes de salir de la habitación, dirección el Gran Comedor. Draco bufó al tiempo que tomaba asiento en su cama. Ahora, sin ningún compañero en la habitación que pudiera hacerle olvidar sus problemas, su mente viajó a su misió ía conseguir que ese maldito armario funcionara sí o sí, sinó el plan que con tanto esmero habían ideado los mortífagos, se iría a la mierda. Eso era sencillo, lo más complicado, y lo que lo mantenía en vilo casi todas las noches, era la segunda parte de éste. Acabar con la vida de Dumbledore.

—¡Joder!—gritó, golpeando la mesita de noche. Se colocó la camisa del colegio, dejándo desabrochados los dos primeros botones, se puso la corbata y después de dirigir una mirada furiosa al estropicio que acababa de formar por uno de sus arranques de ira y impotencia, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un portazo que lo siguió hasta que se encontró en la sala común, donde una Pansy melosa se empezó a restregar contra su brazo, reclamándo un poco de atención por parte de un reacio rubio que se apartaba a cada roce.—¡Ya vale coño!—estalló, apartándose de la morena, que miró sorprendida al rubio al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se empezaban a aguar.

—¿Qué te pasa Draco?—preguntó, acercándose a él. El rubio la apartó de un manotazo.—Desde la noche del baile no has vuelto a ser el mismo. Me evitas, ya no me llamas para que hagamos el amor...

—¿Hacer el amor?—preguntó el rubio irónico.—¡Já! Para hacer el amor como tu dices, primero tiene que haber amor y ese es el único sentimiento que no experimento hacía tu persona.—Pansy comenzó a sollozar mientras sus ojos se llenaban aún de más lágrimas.

—Pero...

—No hay ningún pero Pansy. Me casaré contigo, tendremos hijos y todo ese rollo, pero que te quede claro que no será por própio placer o amor, sinó por un puto contrato que mi padre firmó con el tuyo.—escupió Draco, dandose la vuelta y saliendo de la sala común. Escuchó a lo lejos el llanto de la muchacha. Draco suspiró, había sido un tanto cruel con ella, pero bien merecido se lo tenía, lo tenía atosigado, no podía dar un paso sin que ella estuviera detrás. Y es que el rubio no sabía qué hacer con ella y sí a eso le sumamos que hacía apenas dos días que había recibido una carta de su tía Bellatrix... En ésta, la mujer le instava a ir más rápido en cuanto a su misión, urgiendo a que pronto arreglara el armario evanescente para que ella y un par de mortífagos más, entre los que se encontraban el hombre lobo, pudieran entrar en los terrenos de Hogwarts sin ser vistos o presenciados. Sintió el deseo de hacerse el desentendido, de no completar la misión, de olvidarse de todo lo que le unía al señor Tenebroso, pero pronto la imagen de su madre apareció en su cabeza siendo remplazada rápidamente por la de la marca que llevaba en su brazo. Acarició su brazo sobre la camisa mientras observaba a sus compañeros. Ninguno de ellos sufría lo que él. Todo el mundo daba por sentado que su vida era un cuento de hadas, que todo tenía final feliz, pero el rubio había aprendido que _el dinero no da la felicidad_, que la felicidad se encuentra en las personas, en las personas que te rodean y te ayudan.

—Te has pasado Draco.—le susurró Daphne a la hora de comer.—Pansy se ha encerrado en la habitación y no para de llorar.

—No es mi culpa.—masculló llevándose a la boca una cucharada de pudín.

—Draco, todo sabíamos que Pansy no te gustaba, que era un entretenimiento, pero ella no. La acabas de destrozar.—explicó Daphne.

—Su padre ha destrozado mi vida.—replicó él como si eso fuera suficiente como para justificar sus actos.

—¡Lo acabas de decir!—exclamó la muchacha soltando la cuchara.—¡Su padre, no ella!

—Pero es ella quien se empeña en que el puto matrimonio concertado sea real.

—Es que es real Draco.—dijo la Greengrass para desgracia del muchacho. Claro que era real. Lo sabía y más si su padre se empeñaba en recordarselo tanto como Pansy en actuar como su mujer.—Tan real como el mío con Theo. No lo acepto Draco, pero lo comprendo por mi família.

—A veces comprender no basta. No te gusta Theo, Daphne, se te nota a quilómetros. Del mismo modo que a él no le gustas tu, pero os casareís, os vereís en la obligación de hacerlo con el fin de engendrar un hijo al que en un futuro os encargareís de arruinar su vida concertando un matrimonio con alguna muchacha de família adinerada que él no quiera.

—En el amor no existen reglas Draco. Quizás me case con Nott y no le quiera nunca, del mismo modo que quizás en un futuro así lo haga.

—No aceptaré mi matrimonio por mucho que intenten que así sea.—masculló el rubio levantándose de la mesa de Slytherin.—Nunca.—el muchacho salió del Gran Comedor al mismo tiempo que Hermione entraba rodeada de sus amigos, ambos conectaron sus miradas una míl·lesima de segundo suficiente como para que la castaña supiera que algo iba mal. Los ojos del muchacho no brillaban con la intensidad de la malicia dirigida en buena parte, a los que no correspondían a su casa o a los que no tenían su mismo estatus de sangre, éstos se encontraban nublados por una manta de miedo. _''Joder'' _pensó, tomando asiento junto a Harry, observando la puerta por la que había desaparecido el rubio. _''No parecía ni él''_

—¿Qué vas ha hacer ahora que el ministerio sabe que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado a regresado?—escuchó a lo lejos que Neville preguntaba. La muchacha se había quedado trastocada por la mirada mercurio del rubio. No era como la de siempre, era diferente.

—Ahora vuelvo.—masculló torpemente, levantandose de un salto del asiento. Sin esperar siquiera la respuesta de sus amigos, salió del Gran Comedor, en busca del rubio. Subió, bajó, giró a un lado y al otro y finalmente lo encontró apoyado en el alfeizar de una ventana del séptimo piso, cerca a la entrada de la sala de Menesteres. Miraba por la ventana con una expressión ida, como en busca de una respuesta que él mismo no se podía dar. Su cabello rubio caía sobre sus ojos, dándole un aspecto salvaje, la camiseta con un par de botones desabrochados y las mangas remangadas dejaban a la vista el trabajado pecho del muchacho y...Hermione jadeó. Aquella era la marca Tenebrosa, la marca que te unía al señor Tenebroso. Entonces todo lo que había dicho Harry era cierto...aquel día en el callejón Knockturn, era su iniciación, cuando le...

—Granger.—susurró Malfoy, tapándose la marca rápidamente con la camisa, interrumpiendo todo pensamiento en la cabeza de la muchacha. El rubio observaba aterrorizado a la castaña.—Mierda.—fué lo único que atino a aconseguir decir.

—¡Eres un puto mortífago!—gritó Hermione, dando un par de pasos hacía atrás.—Sabía que eras igual de gilipollas que tu padre, pero que llegaras a éstos extremos...

—¡Cállate!—masculló el rubio, levantándose del alfeizar y enfrentandose a la muchacha que no hacía más que retroceder.

—Me das asco. Has sido capaz de unirte a un grupo que defiende unos ideales igual de mierda que vosotros. Eres un completo gilipollas Malfoy. ¿Te sientes feliz sabiendo que matarás, torturarás, extorsionarás...a todo ser viviente que no siga los ideales de tu señor? Niños, ancianos...—el recuerdo de aquella noche cruzó como un relámpago através de los ojos del muchacho.

—No sabes nada.—susurró el rubio. Su voz distaba mucho de tener ese tono de arrogancia o superioridad, parecía abatido.—Hablas desde la ignoráncia Granger, y eso te hace ser aún más ignorante.

—Desde la ignoráncia, no. Se lo que he visto Malfoy.

—¿Y qué has visto Granger?—preguntó Malfoy con la voz pastosa. Hacía apenas un par de minutos que había estado intentando hacer funcionar el armario evanescente, sin más resultado alguno que unas ganas inmensas de mandarlo todo a la mierda y más aún sabiendo por quien lo hacía.

—La marca Tenebrosa en tu brazo izquierdo.—Hermione parecía asqueada.

—Y sabes qué se esconde detrás de ella.—Malfoy se llevó la mano a la sien, allí comenzó a acariciarse, se encontraba abatido y haberse encontrado con la sangresucia no hacía más que empeorar su estado anímico.

—¿¡Qué se va a esconder!? ¡Solo un hombre capaz de asesinar a personas por malévolo placer!

—No conoces la historia de por qué tengo la marca en el brazo. Te dejas llevar por lo que tus ojos han visto, sin preguntarte el por qué.—Draco tomó asiento de nuevo en el alfeizar y desde allí observó a Hermione luchando contra las palabras que buscaban salir de su boca.

—Nada que ocultes. Nada que haya ocurrido, nada me hará cambiar de opinión Malfoy, eres un mortífago.

—¡Que te hubieran amenazado a ti con la muerte de tu família!—gritó Draco ya enfadado. Sus ojos echaban chispas que chocaban contras los ojos alucinados de Hermione.—¡Que te hubieran obligado, sin más opciones que rendirte o morir! Haber que hubieras hecho tú.

—Morir...

—¡Já!—rió Draco interrumpiendola. La situación había comenzado a superarle.—Morir...los Gryffindor y su estúpida necessidad de demostrar su valor que ha veces sobrepassa el suicidio.

—Moriría antes de ser quien eres tú.—escupió...y Draco se derrumbó. El muchacho había dejado escapar un par de lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde que el recuerdo de aquella noche lo golpeó con fuerza, unas lágrimas que rápidamente limpió, pero no lo suficiente rápido para que la castaña las viera. Ésta se quedó momentániamente sorprendida antes de poder siquiera darse cuenta del nudo que crecía en su estómago.—Yo-yo no quería decir eso.

—Por supuesto que sí.—masculló el rubio con la voz más fría de lo normal. Sus ojos vacíos observaban la pared que se encontraba detrás de Hermione como si ésta fuera una reliquía.—Todo lo que se dice es verdad, aunque ésta verdad duela o no, lo es...Nadie en su sano juicio querría ser como yo. ¿A quién le gustaría ser hijo de un mortífago? O mejor aún ¿ser un mortífago? A nadie. A nadie le gustaría tener que matar, tener que ver esos rostros que hace apenas un segundo rezumaban vida y que ahora se encontraban muertos...A nadie le gustaría ser yo.

—Yo...—Hermione no sabía que decir, se encontraba dividida ante los acontecimientos que recientemente había descubierto. Acababa de enterarse que Malfoy era un mortífago y también de que tenía sentimientos, cosa que desde que lo conocío, ignoraba.

—No tienes que decir nada sangresucia, quizás te torture para sonsacartelo.—escupió Draco con toda la rabia pululando en sus palabras. Al muchacho no le importaba que lo considerasen un mortífago, obligado o no, lo era, a fin de cuentas llevaba la marca en el brazo, pero no aguantaba que lo insultasen con ese tema, que soltaran por la boca vanas palabras sin saber bien lo que se escondía detrás de aquella marca.

—Mira Malfoy, me remito a lo que veo y a lo que tu mismo dejas ver. Desde primer curso llevas comportandote como un niño egocentríco, narcicista, mimado y una larga lista de defectos a los que tú considerarías virtudes.—dijo Hermione.—Quizás hayas cambiado, que dejame decirte que para mí poco probable es pues a la marca me remito, y quizás no hayas cambiado. Los Slytherin nunca fuísteis conocidos por ser amables o considerados y te puedo asegurar que no generalizo.—apuntó recordándose de Theo. El muchacho en questión la había felicitado el día de su cumpleaños y le había visto ayudar a Luna en su búsqueda de aquel rábano.

—Somos conocidos por lo que nos quereís conocer. A la casa de Slytherin no van los projectos a mortífago Granger, ni las malas personas..., a Slytherin van las personas que destacan por su astucia.—replicó Draco.

Hermione se encontró sorprendida. El rubio tenía razón, no todos los Slytherin eran malas personas o mortífagos, solo eran personas ambiciosas, que por conseguir sus fines, dejaban al resto bajo el suelo.—Malfoy.—susurró, el rubio dió un cabezazo a la espera de que continuara, pero la muchacha ya tenía la garganta seca. Carraspeó.—¿Por qué tienes la marca en el brazo?—la maldita curiosidad que tantas veces le había jugado malas pasadas, había sido la que le había llevado a preguntar.

—Es difícil de explicar Granger.—suspiró Draco.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Pero por qué lo quieres saber.—preguntó el rubio curioso, la muchacha había mostrado insistencia en saber el por qué, cosa que había sorprendido al muchacho de una manera grata. Por lo menos ahora podría juzgarle con conocimiento.

—Conocer la historia siempre hace que la entiendas mejor, tanto a ella como al protagonista de ésta.

Draco se mostró poco receptivo a la hora de contar su historia y mucho más a una sangresucia con la que se había metido desde primer curso y con la que había compartido un par de besos que no podía olvidar, pero finalmente comenzó a narrar su historia.

—Hace un par de semanas me vi obligado a acudir por la noche a un bosque del que la ubicación desconozco, mi padre me llevó a rastras, diciendo que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado requería mi preséncia. Me asusté, para que negarlo. ¿Por qué el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos quería verme? Me hice una idea incluso antes de poner un pie en el salón, quería reclutarme como tantas veces había pedido mi padre. Y allí se encontraba, con su serpiente, con la cabeza alta mirando arrogantemente a mi padre, ambos estuvieron hablando y finalmente me vi en la obligación de acabar esa misma noche con la vida de una pareja de ancianos y unos padres con sus hijos.—para aquel entonces Hermione había dejado derramar un par de lágrimas. Había acabado con la vida de unos niños...y también con la suya.—Cuando la misión acabó, el señor Tenebroso informó a mi padre que el día que fuéramos al Callejón Diagon, nos dirigeramos directamente a Borgin & Burkes, allí me convertiría finalmente en el mortífago que nunca quise.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿No te podías haber negado?—preguntó Hermione dejándose caer al suelo. Draco la imitó, pero entre ellos dejó una larga distancia. Ambos sabían que podían ser descubiertos por algún alumno, que podían tener problemas con sus compañeros de casa o que podían formular muchas hipótesis en lo referente a esa relación de ¿amigos? que compartían, pero no les importaba.

—Antes de todo, un día mi tía Bellatrix me hizo llamar, acudí a regañadientes, imaginando que me enseñaría alguno de sus métodos de tortura o que me lanzaría el _Cruciatus_ como bien se había acostumbrado cuando algo no le salía bien, pero mi sorpresa fué cuando en la sala a la que mi tía me conducía, se encontraba el señor Tenebroso.—Draco se estremeció, recordando aquella conversación.—Estuvimos hablando.—susurró Draco que no hacía más que cerrar los ojos para evitar que los recuerdos le golperan con la violencia y la fuerza de una Bludger.

—¿Y hay amenazó a tu família?

—Sí, y aunque lo que vaya a decir suene mal, no me importa. La verdad no me importó que amenazaran a mi padre, se tiene bien merecido estar bajo amenaza de muerte, pero mi madre...—Draco soltó aire y inspiró profundamente. Imaginarse a su madre muerta no era un plato de buen gusto, _ni mucho menos._

—Tu madre no se merece nada de lo que le está pasando, pues se encuentra en todo ésto del mismo modo que tú. Por culpa de tu padre.

—Sí, no se merece haberse tenido que casar con un gilipollas que solo piensa en salvar su culo jodiendo al resto.—escupió Draco con todo el odio que en esos momentos sentía hacía su padre.

—Sabes Malfoy. Todo tiene solución en ésta vida y por muy gilipollas que seas, creo que tu también mereces esa solución.—sonrió Hermione antes de levantarse y salir de allí, tenía clases y no quería llegar tarde. Malfoy mientras tanto se había quedado allí sentado, mirando a la nada, pensando en las últimas palabras que Granger había dicho.

_**Ojalá todo tenga solución.**_

* * *

_**¡Hola! Muchas grácias por la espera, estoy falta de inspiración, pero grácias a Merlín, tenía éste capítulo desde hacía tiempo, espero que os guste. Agradezco la comprensión y aunque haiga bajado el número de comentarios, agradezco igualmente a todos los que me leen el seguir estando allí. **_

_**¡Muchas grácias!**_

_**Éste curso se presenta tranquilo, aunque nunca se sabe, apenas llevo dos semanas y ya me encuentro agobiada a trabajos...¡Pobre tinta de impresora! A todas las personas que me leen y todavía van a la escuela, ¡Ánimo!**_

_**Besos.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: La fiesta de Slughorn y el mapa merodeador.**

Harry daba vueltas por su habitación mientras un curioso Ron lo observaba desde la cama, a la espera de que su amigo le explicara que le pasaba.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó el pelirrojo exasperado de que su amigo no parara de dar vueltas y más vueltas por la habitación.

—Hoy es la fiesta de Slughorn.—murmuró Harry parando frente a Ron que hizo una mueca y asintió.—Y hay que llevar a una chica...—gimió.

—¿Y?—volvió a preguntar Ron sin saber cuál era el drama de todo el asunto.

—¡Soy un negado para las chicas Ron!—gritó Harry llevándose las manos a la cabeza.—Acuerdate de cuarto año...—masculló, a ambos muchachos les recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabezas.

—Tienes razón.—admitió el pelirrojo recordando su altercado con Fleur.—¿Por qué no llevas a Hermione?

—Ella también ésta invitada y tiene que llevar a un chico, por lo tanto no puedo ir con ella.—informó Harry al que ya se le había ocurrido esa opción. No sabía a quién llevar, muchas opciones se le habían pasado por la cabeza, cada cual más loca que la anterior, y la sola idea de tener que plantarse frente a una muchacha - que siempre iba rodeada de sus amigas - y pedirle que fuera con ella a aquel estúpido baile al que no quería ir, pero se veía en la obligación, le ponía nervioso.

—¿Luna?—preguntó Ron que se había acordado de la rubia de Raveclaw. Harry lo observó y meditó durante un par de segundos antes de salir de su habitación y correr por los pasillos como un loco, en busca de la Ravenclaw. Desde lo del Ejército de Dumbledore, Harry había conseguido forjar un par de lazos de amistad con la Ravenclaw, a la que consideraba una buena amiga a la que poder pedir sin vergüenza una cita para el baile. Corrió por los pasillos, ignorando las miradas penetrantes de sus compañeros y esquivando a todo aquel que se le cruzara por el camino, finalmente se plantó frente la entrada a la sala común, a la espera de que por ella saliera Luna.

—¿Harry?—preguntó la rubia que salía en esos momentos de la sala común, acompañada de un muchacho mucho más joven que miraba alucinado todo a su alrededor.

—Luna.—suspiró el azabache que ya se había replanteado largarse.—Quería preguntarte si quieres ir a la fiesta de Slughorn conmigo.—anunció sin poder evitarse poner colorado.

—¡Oh!—exclamó Luna mientras sus ojos se abrían a causa de la sorpresa.—Grácias por pensar en mí Harry, de verdad, pero no puedo ir contigo. Theodore Nott ya me ha invitado para que vaya con él y he aceptado.—sonrió.

—¿Theodore Nott?

—Sí, un muchacho de Slytherin muy agradable.—murmuró Luna al mismo tiempo que se tocaba el pelo.

—Sí, sí...Bueno, nos vemos Luna.—se despidió Harry echando a andar hacía el Gran Comedor. ¿Ahora con quién iba? Siempre le quedaba la posibilidad de ir solo o la de mentir.

Hermione caminaba en esos momentos junto con Ginny, dirección el Gran Comedor, ambas hablaban de la fiesta de Slughorn, preguntándose que sucedería. Ginny que llevaba sus ojos hinchados y colorados, debido al echo de haber estado llorando apenas un par de minutos antes, imaginaba un montón de gente estirada, vestidos de gala y bebiendo alcohol mientras hablaban sobre los problemas de sus inversiones de dinero.

—¡Pero si es para compañeros de clase Ginny!—rió Hermione ante la imaginación de la pelirroja.

—A mí Slughorn me dijo que también irían amigos suyos que ya han salido de Hogwarts, para que así nosotros, su grupito de eminencias podamos ver que con esfuerzo se consiguen las cosas.

—Entonces eso es bueno.—musitó la castaña, imaginandose a algún hombre o a alguna mujer hablando con ella sobre el** P.E.D.D.O**, y que éste o ésta mostrase interés.

—Aburrido.—canturreó Ginny, recuperando la alegría.

La pelirroja había vuelto a discutir con Dean, con el que había comenzado una relación al principio de aquel curso que se mostraba tranquilo exceptuando por el echo de que Hermione había descubierto lo del rubio. La comida trancurrió con curiosa tranquilidad, acontinuación Hermione junto con Ginny se dirigieron a la sala común, a arreglarse para la fiesta.

—¿Al final con quién vas Ginny?—preguntó la castaña mientras cogía todo lo que necessitaria para arreglarse y junto a la pelirroja iban a la habitación de las alumnas de quinto.

—Invité a Dean, pero no sé si vendrá.—reconoció.

—¡Deberías olvidarte de Dean, Ginny!—exclamó Hermione dejando todo sobre la cama de la muchacha. Acontinuación cogió una toalla y entró en el lavabo, dejándo la puerta abierta para poder escuchar a su mejor amiga.

—Dean es el primer chico que me gusta de verdad después de Harry.

—Pasaís el día discutiendo Ginny, eso no es bueno en algún momento acabará por explotar.

—¡Oh vamos!—río Ginny sin ganas, sabía que su amiga tenía razón, pero se negaba a aceptarla.—¡Tú pasas el día discutiendo con Ron!

—Pero a mí Ron no me gusta, ni siquiera somos novios.—murmuró la castaña bajo el chorro de agua. Ginny observó sorprendida la puerta del lavabo. ¿A Hermione no le gustaba Ron? Su instinto le había dicho que su amiga sentía algo más que una amistad por su hermano mayor y quizás también el echo de haber fantaseado con ser cuñadas, la habían echo creer que tenía razón.—Hazme caso Ginny, no seré muy buena en chicos, pero te puedo ver sufrir y eso no es bueno.—la pelirroja se sobresaltó al ver a su lado a Hermione con su cuerpo envuelto en una toalla.

—Dejaremos que el tiempo diga.—masculló sin convinción mientras se iba a la ducha. Hermione suspiró, Ginny era una cabezona y cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, no le importaba salir escaldada con tal de darse ella sola el batacazo.

—Ya lo dice el dicho muggle, _quien avisa no es traídor_.—y no intercambiaron más palabras.

Se estuvieron vistiendo en silencio, maquillando en silencio y saliendo de la habitación en un silencio que ya había comenzado a ser incómodo, pues ambas habían conseguido salir de sus pensamientos. Los de la castaña dirigidos a cierto rubio y los de la pelirroja, dirigidos con pesar hacía el Slytherin que volvería a ver en minutos. Entraron a la vez al salón donde la fiesta tendría lugar.

—¡Muchachas!—saludó Slughorn que pasaba por allí con una copa en la mano.—¡Kristine querida, cuánto tiempo!—gritó saludando a una mujer de larga cabellera negra, de ojos marrones y de expressión bondadosa que corrió a saludar al hombre con una sonrisa en la cara, pronto se pusieron a hablar. Ginny miró a su alrededor en busca de Dean o de alguien a quien conociera pero que no fuera el muchacho que tan intensamente le miraba desde una de las esquinas, perforándola.

—Yo me voy, nos vemos.—murmuró divisando entre la muchedumbre la larga cabellera de Luna, que bailaba con un Theodore Nott que se recriminaba mentalmente el hecho de haberla invitado, pues la muchacha no bailaba discretamente, sinó que saltaba de un lado para otro, agitando los brazos y la cabeza de un lado para otro.

Hermione estuvo un par de minutos plantada en la puerta, sola, esperando que Harry entrara o que Ginny volviera con ella, hasta que finalmente decidió moverse y apartarse en un rincón. Hacía apenas horas la perspectiva de hablarle a alguien sobre el **P.E.D.D.O **la llenaba de profunda alegría y el echo de imaginarse que su asociación triunfara, la llenaba de regocijo, pero ahora mismo allí, sola como estaba, lo único que quería era salir huyendo.

—Hermione.—escuchó detrás suyo, se giró y observó con alegría como Harry le miraba a través de sus gafas, con cara de aburrimiento y a la vez vergüenza pues un par de personas a las que no conocía se habían acercado para pedirle un autografo para sus sobrinos.

—Harry.—murmuró abrazandole por el cuello.—Pensé que estaría sola toda la noche.

—¿No habías venido con Ginny? Te vi bajando por las escaleras con ella.

—Si, pero ella está...—¿dónde estaba Ginny? Hacía apenas un par de minutos estaba junto a Luna, hablando con Theo y con la rubia a saber de qué.—Bueno estaba con Luna, ahora no sé dónde está.—se encogió de hombros, seguramente estaba con Dean y aunque la preocupación estaba latente, se esfumó cuando vió aparecer a Draco todo vestido de negro, con una expressión de tremendo asco, sin poder evitarlo el corazón le dió un vuelco.—¿Y con quién has venido tú?—preguntó intentando olvidarse de Malfoy.

—Solo. Se lo pedí a Luna, pero al parecer Nott ya se lo había pedido y ella había aceptado...no sabía a quien más pedirselo.—suspiró el azabache observando a Luna que iba vestida con un vestido que bien podía haberse echo con papel para envolver bocadillos.—¿Tú con quién has venido?

—Sola pero con Ginny, ésta se lo había pedido a Dean, pero como él no había dicho ni sí ni no, al final hemos decidido venir las dos juntas.

—¡Pues podría haber invitado a Ron!—exclamó sobre el griterio que se había formado de repente entre los que allí se encontraban reunidos. Malfoy, con su pelo rubio destacaba en el medio de un circulo que se había formado alrededor de él y la curiosa pareja que formaban Theo y Luna.

—¿¡Qué haces con ésta loca!?—preguntó el rubio, observando despectivamente a la muchacha que observaba con sus grandes ojos azules al muchacho como si pudiera ver a través de él.

—¿Cómo te atrevés a llamar loca a mi acompañante?—cuestionó Theo sin alterarse, escondiendo a Luna un poco detrás de su delgaducho cuerpo.

—¿Acompañante? ¡Encima eso!—rió Draco.—¿Qué dirá tu padre al enterarse de ésto Theo?

—¿Y tu padre al enterarse de lo qué planeas hacer por lo que él tanto a luchado y buscado?—replicó Theo sonriendo como un gato.

—¿Quién eres tú?—se escuchó que preguntaba Slughorn mirando a Draco.—No te he invitado a ésta fiesta muchacho, largo, largo.—Malfoy bufó indignado.

—Sí estoy invitado.

—No querido muchacho, recuerdo todos y cada uno de mis alumnos predilectos, y tú no estás entre ellos querido.

Malfoy volvió a bufar indignado, dirigió una mirada fría al pocionista y se largó de allí, abriéndose paso entre el bullicio con empujones. Salió del salón después de dirigir una mirada arrogante a todos los que había allí.

—Sígamos con la fiesta muchachos.—se escuchó murmurar a Slughorn a través de la copa de la que bebía.

Hermione observó la puerta por la que Draco había desaparecido, la gente había retomado sus conversaciones y sus bailes y la fiesta volvía a estar animada, al parecer ya no habría más incidentes.

—Me voy Harry.—murmuró a su amigo que miraba al profesor Slughorn curioso a la vez que pensaba en emborracharlo con tal de conseguir la información necessária que Dumbledore le había pedido.

—Vale Hermione.—susurró caminando hacía el pocionista, lo último que la muchacha pudo oír fué: _**¡Harry amigo mío!**_

Hermione corrió por los pasillos, ignorando un par de miradas que algún alumno que había por allí le enviaban. Subió a su sala común y pasando del desconcierto de alguno allí presente que sabía que tenía una fiesta, subió por la escalera que conducía al cuarto de los varones, en el pasillo caminó hacía el de sexto curso.

—¡Joder!—masculló cuando sin querer pisó un par de calzoncillos que había por allí esparcidos. La habitación bien podía ser confundida con el basurero, calzoncillos, calcetines, camisas, libros...todo se encontraba desperdigado sobre un suelo del que no sabría el color sino supiera que pertenecía a Gryffindor. La castaña observó los baúles a los pies de las camas y caminó hacía la que reconoció como el de Harry. Por mucho que el muchacho tuviera desordenado su lado, sabía que su amigo no sería tan tonto como para dejar en el suelo algo tan valioso como lo era el mapa del Merodeador.

Abrió el baúl y quitó un par de libros antes de toparse de pleno con aquél trozo de pergamino que había ido a buscar. Guardó los libros nuevamente en su sitio y salió de allí corriendo, si alguno de los chicos la descubría, no quería tener que inventarse alguna excusa que luego acarrearía problemas. Se guardó el pergamino bajo el vestido, sujeto por sus bragas y salió de allí corriendo para subir del mismo modo a su cuarto, allí revisó que no había nadie y abrió el pergamino, acontinuación cogió su varita y apunto a éste con ella.

—**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**—susurró Hermione. El mapa se abrió revelando un montón de pasadizos y etiquetas con nombres de los diferentes alumnos, descubrió a Harry hablar con Luna y Theo, a Crabbe transitar las cocinas, a Ron junto a Neville en la biblioteca para su sorpresa...Pero su vista se centró en la única etiqueta que quería descubrir, en la de Draco Malfoy. El muchacho se encontraba en el séptimo piso, dando vueltas y más vueltas acontinuación, desapareció.

La muchacha estuvo un buen rato imaginando diversos sitios a los que pudo haber ido el muchacho que parecía haber desaparecido del castillo, pues su nombre no circulaba por ningún pasillo, aula o lugar del castillo. Finalmente, comprendió que el único sitio que no aparecia en aquel mapa y que se encontraba en mismo sitio en el que había desaparecido el rubio, era_ La sala de los Menesteres_. Se levantó de un saltó de la cama y salió corriendo con el mapa aún abierto en una mano y la varita en la otra, subió nuevamente al cuarto de los chicos y allí guardó el mapa.

—**Travesura realizada**.—murmuró de la misma manera en que lo había echo antes, con la varita sobre el pergamino. En lo que la castaña no reparó en el mapa, era la ubicación de cierta pelirroja que se encontraba muy cerca de un Slytherin llamado Blaise.

La pelirroja había estado conversando tranquilamente con Luna, con alguna que otra intervención del misántropo que había dejado muy buen sabor de boca a la muchacha. Al parecer no todos los Slytherin eran iguales que el gilipollas de Malfoy. Cuando se cansó de hablar sobre todo y nada con la rubia, decidió salir un poco a tomar el aire, pues el olor a humo de pipa había llegado a su nariz. Tal y como ella había pronósticado, aquella fiesta era una verdadera mierda. Todos eran unos estirados, presumidos y egocentrícos que solo buscaban la ocasión para poder fardar de sus logros, intentando dejar a los otros a la altura del betún.

—Pelirroja.—escuchó detrás suyo. En un principio pensó que se trataba de Dean, su ¿novio? ahora mismo no sabía si había cortado con él, pero al girarse las mejillas se le encendieron.

—Zabini, ¿qué haces aquí?—preguntó girándose nuevamente y observándo a lo lejos la cabaña de Hagrid que desprendía humo por su chimenea.

—Te ví salir de la fiesta y te seguí.

—¿No te han dicho nunca que la curiosidad mató al gato?—preguntó Ginny sintiendo como el muchacho se sentaba a su lado.

—Primero: que yo sepa no soy un gato, por lo tanto eso no me perjudica en nada. Y segundo: ¿los gatos no tenían siete vidas?—rió, pidiéndole con las manos a la muchacha que se sentara, que a regañadiente lo hizo.

—¿Por tener siete vidas debes ir desperdiciándolas todas?—replicó mordazmente Ginny.

—No, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, para que algo nazca, algo debe morir, no puedes tener siete vidas siempre.

—No te creía tan filósofo Zabini.

—Apenas me conoces pelirroja.—susurró meloso el otro, acercándose más a la muchacha, sus labios se rozaban, sus alientos se mezclaban, ambos calientes pero a la vez frios.

—Lo mismo digo.—consiguió decir Ginny antes de separarse y dejar que el muchacho se espatarrase contra el césped. Acontinuación, se levantó y se dirigió al castillo, al doblar la esquina salió corriendo dirección a saber donde, pues sus piernas temblaban ligeramente y sus labios se encontraban más calientes que cuando se quemaba con la sopa de su madre.

* * *

_**¡Hola! ¡Sigo viva!**_

_**Lamento muchísimo el retraso, me encuentro súper estancada, he decidido ir subiendo poco a poco los poquillos capítulos que tengo ya escritos y así, cuando estén todos ya, os pediré ayuda. La escuela sinceramente...¡Me absorbe! Apenas tengo tiempo para mí misma con las extraescolares o los deberes...Espero y deseo que os vaya yendo bien a todos/as.**_

_**Espero que os guste el capítulo, que va dedicado a todo aquél que a comentado y que con ello...me ha sacado una sonrisa. :)**_

_**Besos.**_


End file.
